Daddy's Little Girl
by LyssLovesTiva33
Summary: Shawn adores his little girl, who isn't so little anymore. Juliet finds out it is hard to be the mother of a 16 year old girl who has a personality identical to hers and who resents her job. Regardless, the Spencer family makes it work, just the three of them. But what happens when a case threatens to break everything they live for?
1. Chapter 1

**_Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 1_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Psych!_

_Shawn adores his little girl, who isn't so little anymore. Juliet finds out it is hard to be the mother of a 16 year old girl who has a personality identical to hers. Regardless, the Spencer family makes it work, just the three of them. But what happens when a case threatens to break everything they live for?_

_I had been thinking about doing one shots to build up the background to this story, and that still might happen (depending on what you guys think of the premise), but for now look for tidbits of flashbacks to see Jules' and Shawn's relationship with their daughter._

_The first half of this chapter is the background that I felt necessary just to build on the premise of the story._

* * *

Shawn and Juliet never really discussed having children, not until the day Juliet peed on a stick and the words read _pregnant_.

After Juliet had finally forgiven Shawn for lying, and learned to trust him again, Shawn realized the only way Jules would not have to testify in court, if god forbid it ever came out that he was not a psychic before he retired from Psych, was if she married him.

She said no, the first five times he asked her, because he had been practically joking, comparing themselves to various couples from Noah and Allie of the Notebook (which Shawn had only watched because Jules had forced him) to Bella and Edward. And after many oxymoron's and pleads that Gus would be devastated because he wanted to plan her bachelorette party, Juliet blew him off.

It wasn't until he sat her down in an interrogation room, the very one where their relationship was discovered by Lassiter, and began to explain things to her, that she realized he was serious.

How she took such good care of the Fruit Loops when he was gone. (She rolled her eyes at that one.)

How the fact that she always believed him and had his back meant more to him than pineapples.

How perfect she fit into his arms, particularly in bed. (He earned a gentle, teasing slap for that one.)

How much he loved her and could never forgive himself for ever hurting her, even if it was not intentional.

How he was willing to grow up, at least in this aspect, for her and only for her.

"Jules, will you do be the honor of becoming my wife?"

Her answer had finally been yes, and three months later they were married.

And two months after that, was when Jules and Shawn wished they had spoken about children, and not a fleet of pugs or pineapples carved to look like children.

"We are having a baby," Juliet whispered.

"Hey, come here," Shawn sighed, inviting her to come into his arms. "It will be okay."

"Shawn are we even ready to have a child?" she started to cry. There was not much Shawn could say, because he didn't believe they were. But it was happening. And he was in for eight more months of this question. As well as Jules' grumpy face when he would not allow her to have coffee, or when Chief Vick stuck her with desk work, or when she met Lassiter's new temporary partner.

Their fear disappeared the day they welcomed Grace Madeline Spencer into their lives.

"Grace Madeline Spencer! If you do not come to breakfast in ten seconds," Juliet threatened, checking her watch. At this rate she would be late for work and her daughter would be late for school. She growled inwardly at her husband as her thoughts strayed to their conversation last night. Case. Big one. Early start.

Perhaps for the first time in the 16 years they have been married Shawn was out of bed before her.

"GRACE!" Juliet snapped.

"Take a chill pill Mom," a voice said suddenly from behind her, in a snarky tone she might add.

"Do not speak to me that way," Juliet warned.

"Or what you will shoot me?" Grace put her hands on her hips. "I'm pretty sure they frown upon that and I'd have no choice but to call the cops to arrest my detective mother." Frustrated, Juliet slammed down the cereal on the kitchen table before spinning around and pinching the bridge of her nose to keep herself from doing or saying something she would regret.

"Just eat your cereal, if you miss the bus and I have to drive you," Juliet narrowed her eyes.

"Well if I could get my own car," Grace tested but Juliet spun around and was standing face to face with her daughter. Though they were dressed fairly differently, Juliet in her typical work pantsuit and heels while Grace dawned shorts, flip flops, and a simple shirt. They were like twins, with an age difference, but that was about it. Shawn always said that was why they clashed, because their personalities and everything about them were so identical.

That was why she needed Shawn to play mediator, while he never really helped their fights when they were full blown, he could be prevailed on to distract both of them and eventually get them to forgive each other. Which wasn't hard, because mother and daughter loved each other very much, even if sometimes it was very trying. Although he did spoil Grace too much for Juliet's liking, particularly when she spoke as she was this morning.

"Fine," Grace sat down with a bump, shooting daggers at her mother, before pouring her cereal. Juliet poured coffee and leaned against the kitchen counter, watching her daughter closely. "Is Dad out on a case with Uncle Gus?"

"Yes," Juliet answered shortly.

"Without you," she raised her eyebrow.

"It is not with the SBPD," she said.

"But you want it to be," Grace guessed.

"What makes you say that?" Juliet asked.

"Actions speak louder than words," she took a bite of cereal and winced as she heard the bus beep from outside of the house.

"See this is what happens when you do not come down the first time I call you and this is why I cannot trust you to get to school on time if you had your own car," Jules snapped. "Now I will be late, and while Chief Vick understands, Carlton does not!"

"Leave Uncle Lassie to me," Grace shrugged. "He may not be dad's biggest fan, but he doesn't mind me."

"He does when you call him that," Juliet's mouth twitched slightly with a smile, she did not want to give Grace the satisfaction as she was testing her patience by the second. "How is studying for your finals coming along?"

"As well as can be expected," Grace shrugged and dumped the rest of the cereal down the drain. She had her dad's eidetic memory, but similarly to him, never liked to use it for things such as school. "Why won't you let Caroline pick me up?"

"I do not trust her driving after I pulled her over for going 70 mph on our road," Juliet growled. "Grab your backpack and let's go."

"Maybe that is why I do not bring friends over, because my mom is a _cop_," she muttered and swung her backpack over her shoulder. Angrily she stalked out to the car and slammed the door. Juliet followed more slowly, breathing deeply and trying not to say the words that would keep her daughter in her hair for the next week, you are grounded.

They were both thankful that they decided to stay silent during the drive, until Juliet's phone went off and it was Lassiter.

"We've got a case O'Hara, where are you?" he snapped. "You are late!"

"One, it's Spencer now, it's been so for 16 years Carlton," Juliet answered. "And second my daughter got a lazy start this morning." Grace rolled her eyes. Immediately she reached for the radio and tried to turn it up, but before she could Juliet leaned her phone against her ear and used the hand that was not on the steering wheel to trap her daughter's hand, her eyes conveying her message very clearly. _Don't you dare._

"Meet me at the scene," he growled and Juliet snapped her phone shut.

"See what you did?" Juliet said.

"All I see is that I should have my own car and we would never be in the mess," Grace folded her arms and put her feet on the dashboard.

"Feet down NOW!"

"Oh look, we are at school," Grace sighed and opened the door before her mother even fully stopped the car. "I would say see you later, but I highly doubt I will considering you have a case." Juliet leaned her head back on the headrest and prayed that Shawn would not be put on this new case, because she couldn't handle her daughter's wrath this whole weekend if they were both absent.

* * *

"You really can't keep your husband away can you?" Lassiter said as they looked up from the body to see Shawn sauntering over to them confidently. "Spencer, what are you doing here?"

"Well Lassie, I believe she is your partner," Shawn flashed a smile at Juliet who rolled her eyes.

"I thought you had a case?" she asked.

"We did, it was the nanny, it's always the nanny," he shrugged. "Now this guy… the wife did it."

"He doesn't have a wife Spencer," Carlton shook his head.

"I am sensing he has a ring on his finger," Shawn put his fingers to his temples.

"He has a life partner," Lassie snapped.

"He did it," Shawn immediately said.

"C'mon O'Hara, let's go," Carlton rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Lassie, it's Spencer!" Shawn called after him as he stalked back to the cruiser. He turned to Juliet who was glaring at him. "I'm simply messing with him Jules."

"This isn't about that," Jules narrowed her eyes.

"What is it sweetheart," Shawn said sympathetically.

"Is it _your_ daughter," she growled. "Who made me late to the crime scene and gave me so much attitude I almost grounded her right on the spot without even trying to reason with her."

"So she's just my daughter," Shawn laughed, moving closer. He touched her hair. "So you have nothing to do with her blond curly hair, or her adorable nose, or the blue-eyed glare she gives you that you are giving me right now."

"It's not funny Shawn I am serious," Jules hissed.

"And since when do you try to reason with her Jules?" Shawn asked. "Two nights ago I arrived home from the Psych office to the two of you screaming your heads off about what television show to watch."

"What happened to our Gracie, who thought me being a cop was the coolest thing in the world," Jules huffed.

"She still thinks that, she is just a teenager, I went through the same phase," Shawn reasoned.

"Shawn that is not helping," she winced.

"I know, but in time she will remember why she loves you for being a cop, and not why she-"

"Hates me."

"Not hate," Shawn shook her head. "Just dislikes the fact you give tickets to her friends."

"That was only once Shawn and Caroline's parents thanked me for doing so!"

"In her mind it is as if you did it a hundred, trust me, I know."

"No more getting up earlier than me, okay?" she sighed. "I can't handle Grace alone, not now; especially since soon we have her home all summer."

"Well you know we will hardly see her at all this summer anyway, she is going to Malibu with Caroline's family for a week, and the fact that she doesn't wake up until noon every day."

"And besides, she listens to you," Juliet growled.

"It will be fine sweetheart," Shawn promised. "Leave her to me."

"And ask her about her grades, I got some bullshit about how it's going as well as it could be," Juliet said and started to walk about. Shawn grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I didn't get a good morning kiss," he smirked.

"Morning, goodbye," she sighed and pecked him on the lips. "See you at the station later?"

"You know it," Shawn smiled.

"Shawn Spencer, grown up," Gus chided. "Knowing how to handle a 16 year old girl for the first time in your life."

"Gus, don't be a whole bunch of exclamation points with a number one at the very end."

"I take that back."

* * *

_So this is more of an intro to their relationship, or at least Jules and Grace's. I hope it doesn't come off to harsh, it's just when two people, particularly mother and daughter, are so much alike, sometimes they clash. And there is a hint of resentment in there as well._

_Next chapter will be more Shawn and Grace and then into the actual story (with flashbacks scattered throughout!)_

_Let me know what you all think!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 2_**

_I DO NOT OWN PSYCH!_

_Thank you for the response to my first chapter and all the follows, it really means a lot!_

* * *

"My Mom has a case, you can totally drive me home today," Grace smiled as she leaned over her best friend's desk during their last class of the day.

"Why won't she let me drive you anymore?" Caroline asked.

"You were going 70 in a 35 mph zone," Grace chuckled. "And I would like to say it's her being a cop but she's also my mom who doesn't want her daughter with a reckless driver." Caroline gasped and glared at her friend who was giving her the best Spencer smirk she could.

"There's Spencer, talking about her mother again," David, an obnoxious boy from across the room sneered.

"Like you don't have Mommy issues Gregson," Grace rolled her eyes. "I just want this week to be over and then its finals and they we are free for the whole summer."

"Speak for yourself," Grace's friend Natalie said. "My parents are making me get a job."

"Three words," Caroline laughed.

"Malibu, two weeks," Grace smirked at the crowd around them who were not paying attention to their teacher either, because it was their last class of the year. "And that doesn't even count if I go anywhere with my parents this year."

"Which you will be taking me on," Caroline chimed in. Grace rolled her eyes. Her mother did not like her best friend, so it was a long shot. But so was actually going on a vacation that wasn't already planned.

"Excuse me," Mr. Daniels, called to the back of the class where Grace was sitting with Caroline, Natalie, and the rest of her friends. "If you all back there are finished chatting, I'll let you know what is on the final that you need to study."

"Like I am even bothering to study English," Grace blew it off, hissing quietly to those around her.

"I heard that Spencer, and perhaps you would like to tell me the symbolism the mockingbird has in To Kill a Mockingbird," Mr. Daniels asked.

"I'd love to but-" Grace started and looked at the clock just as the hand ticked to 2:15, the bell rang, "It's officially the weekend."

"I look forward to grading your final Miss Spencer." Grace stopped by her locker and sighed; she had about five hours of relaxation before her Mom is home and makes her crack open her books all weekend, going to such lengths as confiscating her phone and turning of the Wi-Fi.

"C'mon Grace, let's go," Caroline nudged her walking past as the hustle of kids rushed by them. They had to make it all the way to the front of the school and almost across the street to get to Caroline's car because she was only a sophomore and they had the lowest preference for parking spots. Grace groaned as she eyed the scene in front of her.

Directly in front of the school, in the pick-up lane, sat a hideous Blue Echo, the newest model of course, but a "Blueberry" nonetheless. Hanging out of the passenger's window, with his goofy grin on, was her dad.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Grace hissed.

"I had orders to collect you and bring you home, to study," he grinned cheekily.

"No hello for me," she heard her Uncle Gus chime in from the driver's seat.

"Of course, hi Uncle Gus," Grace gritted her teeth. She turned to Caroline and shrugged before getting into the obnoxious car.

"Text you later?" Caroline said hopefully.

"Sure," Grace said sullenly.

"No kiss for your lonely father who did not get to see his daughter this morning?" Shawn turned around and she groaned but obliged anyway.

"Must we go home now dad, the longer I study, the less I want to… less is more," she complained. "I don't want to be stuck in the house, unless of course, you have work."

"I do," Shawn said. "But maybe you can come back to the Psych office."

"Oh no Shawn, then you will do nothing!" Gus said.

"Please Uncle Gus," Grace pouted, she was in school choir and theatre, she could muster up tears if she had to. "I can run out and get you food, so you will be done earlier!"

"But that defeats the purpose of having you go there and study," Shawn protested.

"Dad, responsibility is not your strong suit," she giggled cheekily and pulled out her phone, texting Caroline, Natalie, and a few of their other friends to meet her on the pier in an hour. "And besides I only have to take my English, Chemistry, and Pre-Calculus finals, everything else I am exempt from."

"Speaking of English, Chemistry, and Pre-Calculus; your current grades are?" Shawn asked.

"Mom asked you to ask that, right?" Grace questioned.

"Dude Chemistry is easy," Gus said.

"Speak for yourself, you are a pharmaceutical salesman," she rolled her eyes. "Unless of course you want to help me study."

"Once I do paperwork sure," Gus shrugged. "Though Rachael is expecting me home by six."

"Looks like Jules has to pick us up then," Shawn sighed.

"If she's even done by then… if we get stranded at the office again Dad so help me-"

* * *

After Grace seemingly slipped away for an hour, just to get corndogs for her father and Uncle, she returned with even less motivation to study after hearing of her friends plans to ring in the summer next Saturday. All of her finals happened to be Monday and Tuesday, so she had all week to relax, sleep in, and play nice to her mother so she will let her have a sleepover at Caroline's that night; her summer was going to start perfectly.

Gus, while he had promised to help her study, was stressing about his anniversary by the time she came back that he grabbed the corndog and disappeared out the door. That left her father and her alone, which was never a good idea.

Shawn was "researching" places to go on vacation and where she could go in Malibu to get him the perfect souvenir and Grace had opened To Kill a Mockingbird to the first page, because she had yet to even read past the cover. Two minutes of silence graced the Psych office until Grace threw the book across the room in a huff.

"What kind of name is Scout?"

"The kind in that book if you must know," Shawn answered. "It's also a Boy, who likes to go camping and sneak into girls' cabins."

"From what Uncle Gus says, that was you at camp, and you got kicked out the first day and Grandpa Henry had to come pick you and Uncle Gus up because he was Uncle Gus' only ride home," she giggled. "Not a typical Boy Scout I might add."

"I vaguely remember a little Girl Scout who set a cabin on fire," Shawn looked at her.

"Only because you taught me how to start a fire," she retorted.

"No troop would take you after that."

"I didn't want to be in it anyway, Mom forced me to."

"No, I forced you to. I loved those cookies!"

"I crushed your little dreams didn't I Dad. It didn't stop you from giving your patronage to every troop you saw on the sidewalk, in the grocery store-"

"I would have won you ten thousand patches for selling cookies alone."

Grace stood up and marched towards the fridge and reached to the top.

"That why you still have these, you've never even eaten them. They were the only box you ever bought off of me!" She threw him the box of Thin Mints.

"One day they might retire these and I could sell them!" he defended.

"Dad why would they ever stop selling the Thin Mint, they are the best kind!" she retorted.

"I wonder why they never made one that tasted like pineapple?" Shawn questioned and Grace giggled and walked over to the couch that was adjacent her father's desk.

"Have you thought of a souvenir yet?" Grace raised her eyebrow.

"Oh yes a-"

"You know I am just going to buy a pineapple from a local food store and give it to you right, or buy one of those ridiculous t-shirts," she grinned.

"But now you can't, because now I already know. Where is the fun in that?"

"You don't know which I will get you, or both?" Grace shrugged.

"Oh you'll never tell me, huh?"

"Nope," she shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She nodded her head very seriously, eying her father carefully.

"I'm not so sure," Shawn was by her side in a flash, his petite daughter flung over his shoulder before she could even blink.

"Dad I'm sixteen, you can't do this," she squealed and kicked her legs, promptly knocking off a plant from Gus' desk.

"Hmmmm, I already am, so I must be able to."

"Dad," she giggled.

"WHAT is going on in here?" Shawn immediately dropped Grace back onto the couch as they both grinned sheepishly in the direction of the voice. Juliet was standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips, looking at her husband and daughter.

"Oh hey Jules just…"

"Studying hard I can see," Juliet narrowed her eyes and her daughter and picked up the discarded book that lay at her feet. "And you've been a big help." She didn't want to be too hard on them, only because it was a rare occurrence in her teenage years for Grace to be acting as she is with a smile on her face, certainly never around her mother.

"Uncle Gus had said he would help me with Chemistry," Grace said. "And then he left so-"

"It is not his responsibility to study for the exam is it," Jules said.

"Your mother is right," Shawn immediately said.

"Says the man who was arguing with me about Girl Scout cookies," Grace rolled her eyes.

"Really Shawn?" Jules huffed.

"Chill Mom, I'll be ready for these exams, trust me," she dismissed.

"Yes you will because hand me the iPhone," Jules held her hand out. Grace groaned and looked at Shawn who shrugged. It was all fun and games, but he did want his daughter to be more successful than him in life, like his wife, but perhaps something less dangerous. "Have you two eaten or should we pick up a pizza."

"Pizza," they both said in unison.

"Hawaiian please," Grace said.

"With extra pineapple," Shawn added as they left the office.

"Anything for you two," Juliet rolled her eyes and chuckled as Shawn pulled his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, eliciting a gag from Grace. "You don't like that huh?"

"What about this?" Shawn teased and they stopped, Grace looked at her parents in disgust as suddenly they shoved their tongues down each other's throats.

"Excuse me while I vomit, and then disinfect my eyes," she cried out in dismay, marching to her mother's car without another word, although a smile played on her lips. They got home, Juliet momentarily forgetting Grace needed to study, and the three of them ate pizza and watched a movie. After the case today, which hadn't been fairly hard to solve, because Shawn had been right, it was the life partner that did it when he realized the victim was actually bisexual not gay, she was thankful for a family to go home to. They didn't have as complicated of a life as some of the people they worked with. As Shawn and Grace threw popcorn at each other and Juliet, she sighed.

Jules had been right before; her daughter's company was so much more enjoyable when her husband was present.

* * *

_A little more background to their family dynamic, this time to see her relationship with Shawn, banthering about Girl Scout cookies! The drama will happen soon, trust me ;)_

_Please review, it means a lot to me to know what you think, constructive criticism will help because I am not entirely comfortable writing these characters just yet!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 3_**

_Thanks for all the feedback and follows as always, very nervous about starting Psych fanfiction but glad you all like it!_

_And how many of you have seen the video online for the musical episode, god I am sooooo excited now (:_

* * *

"Is this really necessary," Grace groaned as she exited the school and saw the familiar car of her mother's partner parked outside. This was worse than Friday with the Blue Echo; only because the police lights were on to simply bring attention to it.

"At least it is Tuesday and you get your phone back," Natalie shrugged patting her friend on the shoulder.

"Yes but I have to go to the police department because I need to convince my mom to sleep over Saturday or else this summer will be absolutely shitty," she muttered.

"Text me," Caroline shrugged.

"With my mother watching over me like a hawk," Grace rolled her eyes. "Even though she has absolutely no reason to." Pointedly Grace turned her back on Lassiter and Juliet who were waiting less than patiently.

"Who is that goofy looking guy with your Mom Spencer?" David questioned.

"Her partner Detective Lassiter, surprised she roped him in to picking me up, they must be coming back from something," she pointed out. "A crime scene, a car crash, something or another that will make him in a bad mood and when Uncle Lassie is in a bad mood, so is my Mom."

She heard a beep and she turned around, glaring at both of them for causing a scene.

"I've got to go or Saturday is a no go for me," she shrugged. "Good luck on the rest of your finals."

"See you later," her friends waved and she stalked over to the car.

"Get in the car Little Spencer," Lassiter growled.

"Were the lights really necessary?" she asked. "Why couldn't Uncle Gus and Dad pick me up?"

"They've disappeared for the time being," Juliet murmured and Grace laughed.

"So you two got roped into pick up duty… like I said before Mom, would be easier if I had a-"

"A what?" Juliet turned around and her eyes were narrowed. Grace took a deep breath and smiled.

"Better friend who you trust to drive me," she said through gritted teeth.

"That's what I thought you were going to say," Juliet turned back around. "How do you think you did on your finals?"

"No sense stressing on how I did and what I should have remembered now that they are over," Grace shrugged. "So I guess we will just have to grin and bear it when my report card comes in."

"Not exactly the answer I was looking for Gracie," Jules said and immediately winced as the affectionate nickname slipped out.

"Mom what have I told you time and time again! Do not call me that!"

"O'Hara," Lassiter snapped.

"Oh Uncle Lassie," Grace giggled. "Are you ever going to call her Spencer, because that is her last name…"

"Maybe around the time you stop calling me Uncle Lassie," he looked seriously at her in the rear view mirror. "And it would be admitting she is related to you, and married to your father."

"Such a bad thing?" she cocked her head.

"Let me think about it… YES," he snapped. "We need to discuss the case-"

"Here Grace," Juliet was careful not to say Gracie again to not set her daughter, and by proxy, her partner off again; while handing her the cell phone that has been out of her possession for the past four days.

"Thanks," she said and knew the drill, slipping her head phones out of her backpack and putting them in her ears. Juliet was still distracted however, as they entered the station. Grace took her typical seat next to her mother's desk and Juliet went to stand next to her partner. The real reason Gus and Shawn were not there was because the case involved them, very heavily. People had started to pop up dead, and the only way they could relate them all was by Psych. They were all people, who at some point or another, came to Psych for help.

This was concerning and she knew her husband was currently pouring over past cases they had in the Psych office, but she couldn't help but stare helplessly at the miserable look on her daughter's face. She hadn't always hated anything that had to do with Juliet's job.

"_Look who came to see our favorite Detective?" she heard Shawn's voice. Juliet smiled, not turning around._

"_I'll let Carlton know," she joked._

"_NO MOMMY! YOU!" Juliet turned around and saw her husband standing there holding the hand of their three year old daughter._

"_Me?" she questioned._

"_Yes," Grace giggled and despite how many times her mother said whenever she visited her at work that she had to be quite and had to be very still and not run, Grace took off in Juliet's direction squealing. The delight on her daughter's face made it hard to scold her as she jumped and Juliet scooped her up in her arms._

"_O'Hara, is the police station really the place for a three year old?" Carlton said from his desk._

"_Grace what do we say to Detective Lassiter?" Jules questioned. Grace giggled and spun in her mother's arms to face the man sitting at his desk. She stuck out her tongue and the entire police department who had been watching laughed at the big shot hard-ass detective being mocked by a three year old. "You silly goose." Juliet nuzzled her nose into her daughter's curly blond hair that was a mess on top of her head, only because Shawn had been in charge of dressing her this morning and it had been a preschool day._

"_I no goose Mommy, I Gracie," she spun back around to grab her mother's cheeks in her hands._

"_Oh I'm so sorry, Gracie girl, Mommy must have forgotten," Juliet wrinkled her nose at the three year old eliciting yet another giggle from her. Shawn finally approached them and wrapped his arms around Juliet's waist, there was still a no kissing rule in the station, but touching was allowed only when Grace was present. _

"_Silly Mommy," Grace nodded, puckered her lips, and kissed her mother dramatically. "I still love you!"_

"_Oh and I will always love you baby girl."_

"Spencer," Chief Vick's voice suddenly snapped her out of thought. She shook her head and looked at her daughter, who was looking at her strangely with only one earphone in her ear now.

"Sorry chief," she mumbled.

"Do you believe your husband would know anything about a Harrison Fowler?" she asked.

"I don't recall ever hearing his name, was he a client," Juliet's head was still fuzzy from a memory. Grace shrugged and looked back down at her phone.

"No, but he is the only common link between Danielle Hunt and Austin Murphy," Lassiter said.

"Hey I remember that guy," Grace spoke up from where she was sitting.

"Grace," Juliet hissed.

"Hello Grace, didn't see you there," Chief said.

"He came in to dad, asking if he could-"

"That's very nice but we don't need two Spencer's interfering with the investigation, especially when one is 16," Lassiter said.

"Technically it is three Spencer's Detective Lassiter," Chief said.

"Two… because I am not interfering, it is my case," Juliet rolled her eyes.

"For now," Lassiter muttered.

"Can I continue?" Grace asked.

"Yes," the Chief said.

"No," Juliet and Carlton said simultaneously. Grace glared at her mother.

"As I was saying, that Murphy guy came to dad asking him to look into a note that was left on his car," she said. "It was threatening, but not so much he wanted to come to the police. Inquiring about where he worked which was some high tech security company."

"That's right, it says here he worked for Swansontech Security, good job Grace," Juliet praised.

"In five years am I gonna to have to deal with a rookie like her?" Carlton asked.

"Never in a billion years," Grace sniffed and sat back down though she felt slightly proud at her mother's praise. She regretted the next words out of her mouth the second she said them. "How long am I expected to stay here anyway? Can I just catch a bus to bring me home?"

"In a few hours," Juliet sighed. "If I get a break I will run you home, if not then you can take the bus."

"Michael enjoys coming to the station," Lassiter commented. "He likes to see how his dad puts away bad guys and- well, you probably see him more than I do in school." Juliet was surprised, it was clear Carlton was trying to help her out, distract her from becoming the terror she usually is. Carlton never brought up his son.

"Uncle Lassie, he is in middle school, I am in _high_ school," Grace rolled her eyes. "Besides even if I did, I do not speak preteen boy." So much for help.

"Okay, if you really want to go home just take the bus now," Jules sighed. Grace bit her lip.

"No… I-I'll stay just a little longer," she mumbled and put only one headphone in again. "I want to hear more about the case."

"O'Hara," Lassiter warned.

"Break room," Juliet commanded. "Now."

"Fine," Grace huffed.

* * *

"Grace was on to something Shawn," Juliet said while driving her car back to the station after dropping her daughter home. "I looked more into the files Gus sent over, Danielle Hunt, she worked for a brief time as a secretary from Swansontech Security as well. I find it odd, that they both came to you."

"I come highly recommended," Shawn said smartly.

"Uh-huh," Juliet rolled her eyes playfully. "But the funny thing is their time at the company never overlapped. She was only a temp. We looked into the temp agency next but they said they never sent another girl over there. They weren't apparently very kind to their employees."

"Have you looked into the company Jules? Because Gus and I would be happy to go over there and check it out-"

"Oh no," Jules shook her head. "Chief has made this very clear, you two are not hired until there is a direct link between you and the victims. Hunt did not go to you about any note; she went to you believing her cat was a reincarnate of her ex-lover come to haunt her. Right now it is purely a coincidence."

"What would you say if I was already halfway there?" Shawn questioned. Juliet sighed.

"I'd say Carlton will not be happy, he literally brought up Michael in order to get Grace away from his desk today, I do not know what it is about her that reminds him so much of you?" she joked.

"Jules look out your rear view mirror," Shawn smirked.

"Wha-" Juliet because but broke off with a sigh. Inevitably, there was Shawn and Gus, grinning like two kids in a candy shop. "SHAWN!"

"Let me have a quick look see and I will go home," Shawn excused. "Our dear daughter is probably not happy with us anyway."

"Surprisingly," she said. "She helped us with the case and she agreed to stay around for like, a whole two hours."

"A whole two hours, sitting there, alone?" Shawn gasped. "Oh Jules, I have a vision coming along, it's big… she's, she's actually becoming a cop!"

"Very funny Shawn, in her words never in a billion years," Juliet sighed. She hung up the phone without saying goodbye, because they approached the headquarters of Swansontech Security.

"Spencer what are you doing here?" Lassiter snapped the second they approached.

"I heard my daughter gave you a run for your money today Lassie-face," Shawn joked.

"She said one relevant thing-"

"That is the most Lassie ever gave a Spencer credit," Gus pointed out.

"Well she deserved it, she is my daughter," Shawn said proudly.

"My daughter too!" Jules added.

"And that is the part that counts… cut the crap Spencer, we have work to do!"

"Harrison Fowler, correct, co-owner of Swansontech?" Shawn guessed. He looked at the building. The biggest office was right in the front, his sense honed in on it and he saw it immediately. The blood spatter on the window.

"That is correct."

"Found him," Shawn said.

"We already know he is in here Spencer," Lassiter snapped. "His secretary said so."

"Did his secretary also mention he'd be dead?"

* * *

_So clearly this is not a clear cut case! But Juliet and Grace's relationship seems to be improving, but on a completely selfish basis on Grace's part, but it's an improvement nonetheless ;)_

_Tomorrow is my 19th birthday (on May 19th haha, that is the most exciting part about turning 19...) so reviews would be a great birthday present (:_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 4_**

_I Do Not Own Psych and I unfortunately never will!_

* * *

"Shawn," Jules mumbled as she turned to him in bed, his chin resting on his chest. "I'm worried."

"Jules," he sighed and wrapped his arm around her, his hand coming to rest on the curve of his back. "Things like this have happened before."

"Shawn he had your card in his pocket, it was written down in his agenda that he was going to see you," Juliet murmured. "You do not find that the least bit suspicious."

"It's something with the company sweetheart, not Psych," he said. "All three of them worked for this Swansontech Security and that's the biggest connection there is. You said it yourself, they changed hands several times, there was conflict there was-"

"Stop it," she hissed.

"What?" Shawn chuckled.

"Where is my husband," she said. "The one who reveals information in a dramatic way, who never makes this much sense."

"Being in bed with my lady clears everything that happens all up in here," he winked as she leaned up and kissed him.

"I should be getting up. I haven't been late in almost a week; Lassiter is beginning to expect it."

"Oh so he's finally related the fact that when our sleeping beauty is out of school you get to do your job right," he kissed her again.

"He doesn't understand why we don't make her wake up," Jules laughed. "Poor Mike gets up at 6 every morning."

"The kid is 12," Shawn said. "When I was 12…"

"Before you finish that thought, that might be the very reason why he does that Shawn."

"My woman is smart," he dragged her across his body so she was laying fully across his chest.

"You may not be going in to work until noon but I am in about an hour," she rolled off of bed. "So unless you want to join me in the shower I suggest-" He was off the bed, his hand grasping her arm, and dragging her to the shower less than a second after she said that.

Shawn got redressed in his pajamas while Juliet got dressed for work, together they walked out of their bedroom and suddenly smelled something.

"Shawn, did you leave the coffee pot on all night," Juliet hissed.

"Jules, would I ever be that irresponsible?"

"Yes."

"Ouch, that hurt Jules."

"And is that-"

"Bacon," Shawn smiled. They walked past Grace's room. "It seems like Sleeping Beauty turned into GI Jane, getting up at 0600 hours." Jules looked at her husband incredulously.

"Good morning," Grace greeted her parents. They looked at her in shock, she was dressed, and pouring coffee out onto the three coffee mugs sitting on the table. On the stove was eggs and bacon.

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" Juliet joked.

"Very funny Mom, sit, relax," Grace smiled. Shawn walked up to her very seriously. He put his hand on her forehead.

"No fever, she's not delirious," he said then put his hand on his own forehead. "Jules, am I delirious. Feel my head." Juliet rolled her eyes and sat down, she knew her daughter was up to something, and she had no remorse for taking advantage of it at least until she got her breakfast.

"Dad," Grace slapped him playfully. "Sit down; I'll at least serve you as long as you promise to clean up."

"There's the catch," Shawn grinned cheekily. Shawn and Jules watched amusedly as she rushed around the kitchen, serving them their breakfast that had no traces of ever being burnt.

"I never knew you could cook Grace," Juliet said.

"It's among my many talents," she beamed and took her own seat.

"Okay," Juliet said. "What do you want?"

"Whatever do you mean mom?"

"You haven't picked a fight with me since Tuesday, and now you are awake, on a Friday morning no less, when you no longer have school," she said.

"I can't be kind to you?" Grace said.

"Ok, cut it out, where's my partner in crime?" Shawn protested. "Spill. What do you want?" Grace bit her lip.

"That's what I thought," Juliet raised her eyebrows.

"It was just assurance," Grace protested. "I… I was just wondering if I could sleep over Caroline's tomorrow. I… I know you don't trust her Mom and-"

"Are her parents going to be there?" Juliet immediately said.

"Define be there?" Grace questioned.

"So you thought that by being nice to be and buttering us up will make us break one of our major rules?" Shawn said.

"Not break a rule, just bend it," she pushed her lip out. "They will be home but not until like three, four in the morning, they have a late flight. I didn't lie, I told you her parents weren't going to be there. I just wanted to prove that I could be responsible and that you can trust the two of us at her house."

"It's working for me," Shawn shrugged and bit into his bacon. "You should have added pineapple; I would not even need an explanation."

"Thanks Daddy," Grace said sweetly.

"Hold it," Juliet protested. "And what about making breakfast means that I can trust you."

"Have I ever made breakfast before?" she asked. "Oh come on Mom please, we need to plan for Malibu!"

"I'm going to call her parents," she sighed. "But yes."

"Thank you Mom," Grace giggled and jumped up and hugged her mother.

"Your grades come online today, right?" Juliet said.

"Yes," Grace sighed.

"Well then hopefully that will just reaffirm my decision, but remember, one C and no Malibu," she reminded.

"Of course."

"That's not a problem," Shawn said. "She's a Spencer!"

"I'm hoping the O'Hara blood in her counteracts that part," Jules teased.

"You know it will Mom."

* * *

"David you have to help me!" Grace hissed into her phone.

"What?" he asked.

"You are conniving and vindictive," she said. "Help me get out of this."

"Way to flatter me Spencer… but I need to know what I am getting you out of," David smirked. She saw her dad walk into the family room and she gulped before gently excusing herself to her room.

"I got a C on my report card," she gulped.

"Oh poor Spencer, now she can't go to Malibu," he teased.

"That's not the worst part… I got a D in English," Grace mumbled.

"Mr. Daniels hates you that is why," David laughed. "God what are you gonna do?"

"The report card doesn't come out until after I'd already be in Malibu, and even my mom wouldn't drive out to get me just punish me the second I get back and I can live with that," Grace said. "But she knows they go online today-"

"And you either want me to stall her or-"

"At least until the party, I may not get to go on vacation but I should at least be able to start my summer right," she begged. "And I know you managed to hide the fact you got a D last semester from your parents for like… a whole month. How did you do it?"

"Easy… do you know your mother's password for the online access?"

"Well my dad created it… and I don't even need to guess twice what it is…"

* * *

"Mom, Dad can even show you the email when he gets home," Grace said. "They said the system will be down for three weeks."

"It won't even let me log on," Juliet hissed.

"Lucky thing that I did before it shut down, you can never trust the school's website especially with all parents like _you _logging in every ten minutes," she excused. "A B- in English is not a C, and that is the lowest grade I think I got."

"Well I am proud of you for everything else," Jules sighed. "Just try to do better in English next year, _please_."

"I won't have Mr. Daniels, that makes it better already," Grace reassured, though she felt sick to her stomach for lying this horribly, but she really wanted to go to the party and to Malibu.

"Ok well, what are you doing for the rest of the day?" Juliet questioned.

"O'Hara," she heard Carlton interrupt.

"Uncle Lassie needs you so I'll let you go," Grace said.

"Goodbye," Juliet said and smiled to herself. She was hoping that today was turning over a new leaf with her daughter, perhaps less fighting, she was not as optimistic to hope for no fighting but it was a start.

"Yes Carlton?" Juliet asked.

"You need to call Spencer in, immediately," he growled.

"Why?"

"Do you remember Bridgewater Security?" Chief Vick cut in.

"Of course I do, big case, over ten years ago, Shawn and I almost died trying to take those guys down undercover?" Juliet said. "Grace stayed with you Carlton and we had to vow to never let her stay over your house again." Lassiter rolled his eyes. "Might have been what spiraled her hatred of the Santa Barbara Police Department."

"Well it seems about two years ago, Harrison Fowler and his partner Jerry Swanson restarted the company, Fowler was an employee over ten years ago, he was cleared of any involvement," Lassiter explained. "Swanson is a young guy, first time at the head of anything. He wouldn't have even known Wyatt Bridgewater." Juliet shivered at the name as she practically felt the bullet that went through her shoulder, missing her chest only because Shawn pulled her out of the way. Bridgewater was using the company to commit robberies and scams, but robbing and scamming people turned to murder the second one of his employees got jumpy. And then when that employee was killed it had been time to take them down.

"_Jules," she felt her arm being pulled in one direction, a searing pain radiating down the other and gasped._

"_Shawn!"_

"_Jules, oh my god, Jules!" Shawn screamed just as he heard more gunfire._

"_SBPD, put it down!" Carlton shouted._

"_Call an ambulance!" she heard Shawn scream. For a second she hardly realized what he was talking about, until she shifted and looked over at her shoulder. Red sticky blood was pooling around her jacket and Shawn was hovering over her._

"_It's okay," he whispered. "I've got you, it's okay!" She heard a rip and before she could protest, trying to say it was only a flesh wound, he was gently pressing part of his shirt to her shoulder. She hissed in pain. "I'm sorry baby but it is bleeding a lot."_

"_Grace," she murmured._

"_Don't worry, Gracie is going to get to see her Mom again, we got you O'Hara," Lassiter said from behind Shawn. Before her eyes fluttered close, not from unconsciousness but exhaustion, she couldn't help but think how weird it was that he called Grace her nickname when he wouldn't even call his own son Mike or Mikey as everyone else did._

_Shawn had not liked her eyes closing but she reassured him she was awake by talking about mindless things as they waited there, in the hospital, and now in the hospital room. She couldn't just go, because the floor she had fell on was not fairly sanitary and they wanted to pump her full of antibiotics before she left. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep as Shawn slipped out, but immediately she realized why._

"_Mommy," that was so strange to hear. Her six year old hardly called Shawn Daddy anymore; she hadn't used Mommy since she was four. Her eyes flew open and a tear stained Grace was standing in the doorway._

"_Gracie," she whispered. She nodded at Shawn who let go of his daughter's hand and the little girl sprinted towards the bed and launched herself in her mother's arms very ungracefully._

"_Gracie be careful," Shawn hissed but Juliet shook her head, crying softly in her daughter's hair, holding her close with her one arm that was not in a sling. _

"_It's okay baby girl, I am fine, see," Juliet smiled through the pain. "The doctor's helped and I am all better."_

"_Is the bad guy gone," she whimpered._

"_Yes, he is gone," Juliet nodded and pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. She locked eyes with Shawn and forced out a laugh as Grace pressed kiss upon kiss to her wounded shoulder, watching her husband wince for her. Juliet didn't mind the pain, it was very bittersweet. Just as parenting was she supposed._

"It cannot be a coincidence that all these people went to Psych for help when he was the main person responsible for putting him away," Chief said.

"I'll call Shawn," Juliet hissed and picked up the phone. After talking Gus down, who was about to whisk Rachael away to somewhere for their anniversary and vow not to return until this was solved, Shawn agreed to come to the station. She had just hung up her phone when it started to ring again.

"Shawn I-"

"Oh excuse me, I am sorry," another man's voice that was not Shawn's came on the other end. "Is this Mrs. Spencer?"

"Yes this is she," she shrugged at Vick and Lassiter. "Who may I ask is calling?"

"This is Mr. Daniels, your daughter Grace was in my English class," he said. "I wanted to call and discuss her grade on her final and her rather rude essay that she wrote."

"I mean a B- may not be exactly Grace's norm but Mr. Daniels I hardly believe it is worth a call to me… the rude essay yes but…"

"Mrs. Spencer, who is it that lead you to believe she got a B-…. Grace I assume?" he said, Juliet immediately tensed and had a sinking feeling.

"Well the website is down, so I couldn't double check," Juliet informed him. "What did she do, get a C?"

"The website is not down Mrs. Spencer, it is working perfectly… and no, unfortunately a C is not what she got."

"What exactly did Grace get Mr. Daniels?" The Chief and Lassiter knew to turn away and walk to the conference room where they were going to debrief as her face turned red and her hands clenched. The next words out of his mouth had her screaming in rage.

Parenting was bittersweet all right.

Or sometimes just plain painful.

* * *

_Oh Grace, thought you could get away with that one. You will notice that this story will go back and forth between parenting Grace and the case until... well you will see ;)_

_Please let me know what you think! I will warn you, next chapter will get a little messy haha!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 5_**

_I do not own Psych!_

_Many of you have mentioned that Grace is being a brat, well, I guess that is my intention and it is overdramatized because this is fanfiction (; Thank you all for the wonderful feedback and follows, etc! I've also had request of more Shules, it will come more often later at probably around chapter 10 maybe, and you will see why!_

_** Anyone seriously disappointed in the reunion of Shules? You know "Jules and I are back together," where is the reunion scene! Though many have pointed out at the musical was not supposed to end the season in the fall, that it was supposed to be somewhere before or after Dead Air, so the reunion will be in the musical episode! **_

* * *

"I cannot wait," Grace giggled into the phone. "Yes it actually worked and…" she heard the front door open. "Well that's my parents now, I gotta g-"

"GRACE MADELEINE SPENCER, YOU BETTER GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" Jules' shout cut through the house and Grace squeezed her eyes shut. Somehow, she didn't know how, this supposedly fool proof plan of David's obviously did not work. She tried to calm down as she hung up the phone without even bidding Caroline goodbye and left it in her room. Best keep it there for now so Juliet couldn't take it away immediately.

"Grace, please," she heard the sensible sound of her father. She emerged to her mother standing there, the print out report of her grades clutched in her hand. Her face was red and it looked like she had been sitting on this information for quite some time. This was not going to end well.

"Care to explain yourself?" Juliet's voice was alarmingly calm.

"I think I'll plead the fifth," she mumbled. She saw a small shake of her father's head; this was no time for jokes.

"Oh don't want to explain then… let me see if I get it?" Juliet hissed. "You saw your grades, maybe as early as even yesterday, and knew I would be less than thrilled, maybe even angry?" Grace made the wise decision to stay quiet. "So instead, you hatched a plan with your little friends so you can do what you want. Make breakfast for me, be nice to me, send a fake email to your father and change my password? Lie flat out to my face!"

"Technically it was over the phone?"

"It was still a lie!" Juliet practically screamed. Shawn reached out for her but she snapped her head towards him. "Feel free to join in any time?"

"Grace, you knew we would find out eventually, why go to all this trouble?" Shawn interjected.

"Malibu that is why Shawn, well you can certainly kiss Malibu goodbye or any vacation this summer for that matter!"

"Grace," Shawn sighed.

"Why not ask Mom, she has everything figured out in her head by now, I can tell," Grace hissed.

"You do NOT speak to either of us that way Grace!" Juliet snapped.

"I'm not saying that to piss him off I am saying it to piss YOU off!"

"Well it was certainly successful because I am thoroughly pissed off and more importantly disappointed!"

"Oh my perfect detective mother is disappointed in me, whatever am I going to do? When will you learn that I really don't care what you think Mom? That's why I don't care that I lie to you!" Grace knew she was being harsh but it was the truth, possibly stretched a little, but that is what happens in an argument.

"You WILL care alright; YOU are grounded, for a month, no cell phone, no TV, no computer, no friends, no leaving this house except to go to work with me! You are not allowed to go to Psych unless it is absolutely necessary!"

"Afraid dad will take it easy on me, he probably knows you are overreacting like always," Grace yelled. "He knows me, you don't!"

"I know you well enough to know when you are up to something and I knew it today," Juliet screamed.

"No _Detective_, you don't know me, because all you ever care about is your stupid job and how I am proving to be a disappointment! How I am not the perfect little daughter? Maybe you should have been more like Grandpa Henry, grooming me to be a cop?"

"Get your phone and hand it to me, now!"

"You get it yourself!"

"NOW GRACE!"

"NO!"

"SHAWN!" Juliet screamed for him intervene.

"Grace, you know our rules," he said calmly, but the warning sound in his voice meant that he truly meant it. She growled and stomped off to her room in a huff, practically throwing her phone in her mother's direction.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"Oh look, Detective _O'Hara_ actually knows what I am thinking for once!" They stood there, frozen, as Grace stalked off to her room and they heard the slamming of a door. Juliet screamed inwardly on how easily she lost control but she was fuming. This morning she was so relieved that her relationship with her daughter started to get out of the typical 16 year old, "I hate my mom" phase but it had been all an act.

When Shawn made a move towards Jules she spun on him, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Thanks for the backup Shawn," she growled.

"It was going to end in a fight anyway, what way could I have helped that?" Shawn asked. "You both got out all your grievances but I believe it is best to leave the two of you to cool off, I don't think either of you should see each other until at least tomorrow."

"God Shawn what is going on with her?" Juliet sighed. "1 D, 1 C, 2 B's, and 3 A's, and that's only in gym, health, and choir!"

"She's a teenager," he supplied. "She was bound to rebel at some point."

"I blame Caroline," she hissed. "Ever since she started hanging out with that girl-"

"That's like blaming me being childish on Gus Jules, that is not fair," Shawn protested, he finally made another move towards her and started to massage her shoulders. "I think both of you could have handled that better."

"Shawn, must I repeat what she wrote in that essay to you, that girl blatantly mocked her teacher knowing full well she would not get a good grade," Juliet said. "And she knows our rules!"

"She's baiting you, once she realized she wasn't getting out of anything…"

"I guess I should thank you for that," Jules interjected. "I heard your serious Shawn voice and that doesn't come out often with you."

"You two have a lot to work out, and it seems like this next month with be the time to do so," Shawn said. "And it isn't just about the grades and her lying. Things have been bad between you quite some time." Jules nodded her head and leaned into his chest as he pulled her close and kissed her hair. "Do you want me to check on her?"

"Please," Jules pinched the bridge of her nose and sat down on the couch. She tried to replay the fight in her head, but it was spinning uncontrollably, just as the fight had.

"Grace," Shawn knocked on the door. "Grace I am coming in." He walked into the room and found her in literally the very position he left his wife. Feet tucked up to her chest, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose, eyes squeezed shut. No wonder this happened, they were so alike.

"Dad _don't_," Grace hissed but he sat down on the bed where she was seated anyway.

"I think you owe me an explanation, a _calm_ one," Shawn said.

"Only if you promise not to relay it to _her_," she growled.

"Grace she is your mother, my wife, of course I am going to tell her," he shook his head.

"For this once can you just-"

"Grace, what do you want to do with your life?" Serious Shawn moment, very serious. And Grace could tell.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"Do you want to go to college?"

"I don't know," she shrugged again.

"I have an answer for you…. Yes," Shawn reaffirmed. "And if you want to go to college, what happens in high school really matters. You are a smart girl, why don't you apply yourself?"

"You never applied yourself and you've made a life for yourself." Shawn groaned, Juliet's fears suddenly coming to light.

"I run around pretending I am psychic," Shawn shook his head. "That is not the life I want for you, because it took me so long to find something I am good at because I never applied myself. Your mother and I have made our expectations very clear and while I may see where you are coming from, ONLY because I know what it is like to have a detective as a parent, your mother only sees it as blatant disregard for our rules."

"She doesn't have to scream at me, I respond better when I am spoken to."

"She wasn't the only one doing the screaming Grace and you know it, she yelled at you to show you she was not happy and then she tried to give you some benefit of the doubt…"

"That is a lie," Grace muttered.

"No it is not, she did not start to yell until you made a smart comment," Shawn kissed her forehead. "Is there anything else?"

"No you hit it right on the nose with the whole blatant disrespect, smart mouth thing," she shrugged. Shawn did his best to look at her sternly and show her that this was not okay.

"There's leftover pizza in the fridge, I'm going to warm it up and bring it in here, I do not think it is a great idea for you two to see each other again today."

"Fine with me," Grace muttered. "Thank you dad, for coming in here. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart, you are a good girl, please try harder to show your mother you can be," he begged, Grace jumped up and hugged him. "I expect you to be up at the same time you were today, but no schmoozing this time. You are going to go right up to your mother, and apologizing."

"Must I."

"This is not up for discussion Grace; I will see you in a few minutes."

* * *

"Shawn you are going to make sure she reads that book from the time she wakes up until you leave," Juliet growled.

"Jules, it was my idea, of course I will," Shawn said. "If I had known she never even read the book, I would have forced her to a long time ago."

"She listens to you the first time you tell her something, I told her months ago when she got away with that B on the To Kill a Mockingbird test that it would come back to bite her that she didn't read," Juliet muttered and stood in front of the mirror.

"I think our family needs to do some soul searching," Shawn said. "We have to show her we trust her some."

"I gave her a lot of trust and she blew it very fast Shawn," she reminded him.

"And she knows that," Shawn said, leaning his chin on her shoulder. "Our talk last night proved it, she knows she messed up."

"It's just me that's the problem," Juliet sighed and moved away from him, walking over to the lock box in their room where she kept her gun. "Carlton and I have an interview with Wyatt Bridgewater early today, I have to go now."

"I'll miss you beautiful face at breakfast," he gave her a corny smile.

"That makes at least one of you," she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you for intervening when you did last night, I know I snapped at you for not backing me up but you did it in your Shawn way. That is why she loves you more than me. I yell at her, you calm her."

"Grace loves you very much Jules," Shawn said and Juliet looked wary. The wary look was right as they entered the hallway leading to their bedroom and standing the doorway to her bedroom was Grace.

"Good morning Grace," Shawn said.

"Morning," she whispered. "Mom… I wanted to say something."

"Yes what is it," Juliet kept her voice hard, even though it hurt her to. She didn't want to fight with her daughter, she didn't want to blow up at her daughter, but this combined with her new found attitude was threatening their relationship by the minute.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted last night, it was childish, when I was in the wrong. I am sorry for lying to you," both Shawn and Juliet knew she did not mean it, just from the tone of voice. But at least saying sorry was a start.

"I am sorry for losing my temper, but I do not regret anything else," Juliet said.

"That's fair, right Grace," Shawn prompted. "Because your mother had every right to do what she did after you _lied_." The scowl across Grace's face proved that in her mind, she was not even remotely sorry yet and wouldn't be for a while.

"I love you," Juliet said. "You do know that right? And I only want the best for you."

"Sure," Grace muttered and turned around back into her room.

* * *

Pretty uneventful chapter, nothing related to the case, just, for story purposes I needed more tension with Juliet and Grace and for Grace to be grounded!

Please review and let me know what you think! More reviews makes for a happy author and faster updates (:


	6. Chapter 6

**_Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 6_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Psych!_

* * *

"Thank you for doing this Kent, I owe you," Juliet said into her phone before hanging up.

"Using police resources to keep an eye on your daughter O'Hara?" Lassiter shook his head.

"Oh just you wait until Michael starts acting out," she rolled her eyes. "I honestly do not think I have ever yelled at her as much as I did last night. It was bad."

"Spencer informed me; he called to let me know that I should take it easy on you today."

"Only because fight part 2 will likely happen tonight, when she is upset that she cannot go over her friend Caroline's for the sleepover they had planned," Jules groaned.

"Should we keep Kent around, in case we have to restrain you?"

"Ha Carlton, very funny," she rolled her eyes before standing up from her desk and adjourning where the rest of the officers were. "Okay listen up!" She announced to the officers who were chatting, and continued to chat, unbeknownst to how short her patience would be today.

"SHUT UP!" Carlton reaffirmed and Juliet sighed. Some things would never change.

"This is our number one priority until we catch the guy doing this," Juliet said. "Danielle Hunt, Austin Murphy, and Harrison Fowler, all murdered from a gunshot to the head. The only connection between them was that all three of them worked at Swansontech Security and-"

"And were all coming or already came to see the psychic styling's of moi," Shawn interjected, seemingly coming from nowhere.

"As I was saying," Juliet glared at her husband. "Harrison Fowler was the coowner of the company, which was formerly known as Bridgewater Security which we all remember well. Detective Lassiter and I met with Wyatt Bridgewater today who would not cooperate but he said enough to make us believe that this is no coincidence. It has something to do with what happened 10 years ago."

"Jerry Swanson, Fowler's much younger partner has suddenly fallen off the grid and we have questions for him. So far there are no suspects, he is the only lead we have," Lassiter announced. "The mayor wants the person responsible caught yesterday, so get to work people!" The various cops and detectives of the SBPD scattered.

"Mr. Spencer, have you sensed anything about Mr. Swanson or who killed these people at all?" Chief Vick asked.

"Yes," Shawn said. "I have had a hunch."

"Spill it Spencer," Lassie snapped.

"Swanson is not Jerry's real name, and Jerry is not his name for that matter," Shawn announced. "And I doubt he is blond like the picture. Or has those green eyes. I wonder if he really-"

"Shawn," Juliet groaned.

"Is there any record of Swanson before the company started back up?" Shawn said. Juliet rushed to her computer and began typing wildly.

"Yes," she nodded. "A-" Her voice grew unsure. "A 90 year old man who died in 2010 of a stroke."

"Doesn't sound like a young co-owner to me," Gus added.

"Juliet, Lassiter, go to Swanson's house again, we still have the warrant, try to get DNA, we have to identify this guy," Vick said. "He's looking more and more guilty the more we wait."

"Shawn, you forgot to mention something," Gus added. Shawn glared at him.

"No I didn't Gus."

"Yes, you did," Gus shook his head. "Swanson came by Psych one day, we just realized it. He grabbed three of our cards."

"Three cards, three victims," Lassiter connected.

"Way to go Lassie! You can count," Shawn said cheekily.

"Lassiter, go get Detective McNab and his partner to back you up, this guy has a plan," Vick said. He nodded and Juliet took this time to approach Shawn.

"How was Grace the rest of this morning?" she asked. "Give you trouble?"

"Of course she gave me trouble Jules, kept trying to distract me, get me to turn on the TV, I sent her to her room," Shawn said. "Though I doubt she continued to read the book the second I left even though I told her we expect her to be finished it by Wednesday."

"Setting a deadline, I didn't even do that," Juliet smiled. "Thank you."

"Is my new found hard ass parenting skills sexy?" he winked.

"If by hard ass you mean sweet talking her into doing what you want because she's daddy's little girl," Juliet smirked.

"You love it Jules!"

* * *

"Unfreakingbelievable," Grace muttered. If her Mom thought she was stupid, she had another thing coming. She knew it was an unmarked police car that was parked across the street all day and hadn't moved, and the fact that it left the second her Mom's car pulled into the driveway simply reaffirmed it. She didn't even trust her to stay in the house. She thinks she couldn't leave if she wanted. Well, she was going to see about that.

Before her parents walked into the house, Grace sprinted into her bedroom and pulled out her punishment book. In all reality, she felt mildly stupid for complaining a lot about this book, because it was rather good once you get into it. However it was the fact that she was forced to read it that made her complain.

"Grace, we are home," Shawn called.

"In my room," she called back.

"Well we are home, you can stop reading," Shawn said.

"I'd rather continue to read," her voice was hard.

"Well I wouldn't," Shawn said, appearing at our door. "Our rules were that you had to read during the day and afternoon, it is officially dark so it is officially nighttime."

"I can't watch TV, so what is the point of even going to the living room," she protested.

"We picked up hamburgers and I was thinking of putting them on the grill and all three of us could rationally talk," Shawn said. "Because we need to."

"If you say so," Grace muttered. "Call me when dinner is ready, if you want to avoid another fight, the less Mom and I see of each other the better."

"If you are going to read, bring it to the living room then, your mother will be helping me," Shawn said.

"Fine," she sighed and followed her father, avoiding eye contact with her mother as she plopped on the couch and started to read the book. She heard her parents discussing things but she tuned them out, it was inevitable everything would be brought up in the very conversation that was about to take place.

"Grace," she heard her Mom's voice. "Dinner is ready." With a sigh Grace placed To Kill a Mockingbird on the coffee table before heading to the kitchen table. She still felt bitter about the detail on the house, but for her father's sake she would calm down enough to make it through dinner; and for her stomach's sake. She was starving.

"Help yourself milady," Shawn smirked and Grace rolled her eyes.

"It's burgers, of course I'll help myself," she decided to approach this with humor. If she played it right, she could retire to her room easily and be able to put her plan into action without fail, she was already in enough trouble, any more wouldn't phase her God forbid she got caught again. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Juliet looked up.

"Grace," Juliet mumbled. It was Shawn's turn to roll his eyes; for once he was acting like the adult and his wife the teenager. "Your father and I would like to tell you exactly why you are in as much trouble you are in, without raising our voices…"

"I'm pretty sure-" Grace began but Shawn snapped his head towards her. "Okay, fine."

"Grace, ever since you began getting letter grades, all the way since 3rd grade, what have been our expectations?" Shawn asked.

"A's and B's," she said.

"Then why did you not study hard for these exams?" Juliet asked. "Because if you never read the book then how could you expect to do well on the final exam that is in the form of an essay."

"I honestly don't know," Grace shrugged.

"You knew the consequences for getting the grades that you got, even if you did not lie to us, and then you would have at least gotten your phone taken away and no Malibu trip," Shawn added.

"And then there is the matter of lying," Juliet said and Grace suddenly no longer felt hungry. "I know for a fact that you did not come up with it on your own, and that means it took planning, premeditation. You committed your actions knowing full well that the minute we found out, you would be severely punished. What was going through your mind?" Grace's fists clenched, she sounded so much like a cop in an interrogation.

"I just really wanted to go to Malibu," she muttered.

"I'm getting really sick of these short answers, I am talking rationally about this Grace," Juliet narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "I am not raising my voice; I demand that you tell me why?"

"You _demand_ me," Grace said and Juliet winced, bad choice of words.

"What she means is…" Shawn interjected.

"I know exactly what she means Dad," Grace said. "You want to hear the words you already know right Mom?"

"Fire away Grace," Juliet said.

"I did it because I knew you'd be disappointed I did it-"

"Grace," Shawn snapped. "I do not want to hear any of this bullshit about only disappointing your mother, I do not approve of these grades or your attitude any more than she does. And you knew that."

"Perhaps I just wanted to analyze your parenting skills, to see who knows me better, who knows how to handle me better, who knows-"

"Grace go to your room," Shawn warned.

"I am speaking calmly Dad, as you wished, I am not done," Grace talked back. "Dad trusted me to read, to not turn on the TV, to not do any of the things on my new list of banned activities. But you did not."

"You gave me no reason to believe I could trust you Grace," Juliet informed her.

"I gave dad the same reasons but did he turn off the Wi-Fi, unhook the cable box and lock up the wires, did Dad sent Officer Kent to sit outside our house all day the second Dad left!" Grace was shouting now. "And even if he helped it was all your idea."

"Jules you didn't," Shawn sighed, in reference to Kent.

"You had your conditions Shawn, as did I, I wanted to check in on her today but I couldn't, we were too busy…"

"You are always too busy Mom, and that is the problem," Grace gritted out. "I think I will finish this in my room." Grace stood up as calmly as she could and spun on her heels towards her room. Juliet leaned her head on her hands, it hadn't gone as well as she had hoped, but it didn't go great either. She was going to kill Kent, she said be discreet but he obviously had forgotten that Grace was a Spencer, and was perceptive. The trees in front of the house could only block so much.

"Don't say it Shawn, I know," Juliet sighed. "I messed up." Shawn reached out his hand and kissed it gently.

"You are only human," he reassured. "There was no major fight tonight, I think it's best to leave it there and tomorrow is your day off. We can spend more time discussing things."

"Shawn, I know why she hates me."

"Jules she does not hate you," Shawn stressed again.

"She hates me because I am a cop, but I can't stop being a cop, I can't let the SBPD down I can't let you down; but have I really missed that much of her life? Do you really know more about her than I do?"

"Jules, to be honest," Shawn said. "I've never seen this Grace before, clinging to me more than usual and instigating fights with you. And I've been trying to stress to her that I do not approve."

"Oh but Shawn, even if it is _you_ who disapproves, she'll act out, she's a teenager," she groaned. "She just needs to believe you are on her side."

"That is no excuse, Jules," he protested. "And it's going to come back to bite her very soon, and I am afraid of what is going to happen."

"Shawn," Jules whispered. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Grace is right, you don't do serious discipline Shawn all that well."

"Really," he raised his eyebrows, emphasizing the word carefully.

"Really," Juliet smirked and leaned over the table, mocking her husband's tone. "SHAWN!"

Before she knew it, he had picked her up and was running wildly to the couch.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that," Shawn said before covering her mouth with his.

* * *

"Goodnight Dad," Grace said as she passed him around 10 o'clock in the hall on her way back from the bathroom, wrapping her robe around her body tightly.

"Night Grace," he nodded at her.

"Tell Mom I said night too," she sighed.

"I will sweetheart," Shawn smiled as she entered her room and closed the door behind her. She turned her light out and dropped the robe, revealing a short dress and let her hair out of the bun she had it pulled into.

"If she's not going to trust me," Grace muttered. "I'll give her something not to trust me for, and it's worse than grades." Without a second thought she grabbed her heels, opened her window and slipped out, without making a noise.

* * *

_The Spencer family is clearly in for a bumpy ride. Juliet was slightly at fault here for the cop detail but Grace, well, she's so obviously in full on rebellion mode, she's perfectly okay with what she is doing at the very end of this chapter ;) Honestly, teenage rebellions are a lot of fun to write!_

_Reviews are like delicious flavor so pleaseeeeee (:_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 7**_

_This story is mostly supposed to focus on Juliet, Shawn, and Grace as a family; and I find the police stuff a little hard to right sometimes. So Shawn and Juliet conversations is how I reveal what is happening in the case (except for last chapter which I struggled with), which is all very important to the fic as well. I will tell you that starting in the next few chapters there will be much more of an appearance of Gus, Lassiter, and Vick who have been lacking as well as Henry who I have yet to find a place for in this fic thus far._

* * *

Shawn was thankful that Juliet, because she was home all weekend, let him rehook up the cable box and the two of them settled on the couch to watch TV. He was rubbing her back gently, trying to calm her down.

"Shawn, I believe we might have to set up a detail for you," she murmured.

"Absolutely not, I have a cop as a wife," he shook his head. She sat up.

"Shawn, Swanson's secretary told us that he specifically gave the cards to Hunt, Murphy, and Fowler," Juliet fretted. "He targeted them, played on their fears, made sure that they needed to go to _you_ for help, and then killed them."

"Allegedly," Shawn added. "Sure he didn't have a crush on me or something; handed out my cards to the people he suspected needed help."

"If you want a murderer, specifically a male murderer, to have a crush on you," she teased. "Go right ahead with your little fantasy."

"Funny Jules, but in all seriousness, those people did have real problems," Shawn protested.

"And the fact that the note found on Murphy's car matched Swanson's handwriting?" Juliet questioned. "Or that his home was professionally cleaned, not a bit of evidence or DNA left behind. There is something going on Shawn and you are involved."

"I appreciate your concern sweetheart but I've been doing this for quite some time," Shawn protested.

"And the amount of times you have gotten yourself into trouble?" Juliet asked. "At least let me put a protective detail on you when you are not around me."

"Good thing I don't plan on leaving your side this whole weekend," Shawn kissed her cheek.

"Though if Lassiter gets a lead I am going in," she reminded. "I'm not allowed to worry about you at all?"

"Of course you are… but it is you and Grace I am worried about most," he told her. "We've found no connection between Swanson and Bridgewater except for the fact that they both named the company after themselves, which makes them all a bit self-involved don't you think."

"Bridgewater blames you for being in jail," she reminded.

"And a man named Swanson has never even visited the former owner of the company in jail, so where is the connection Jules… you are making something out of nothing," he shook his head. "Swanson, if he is the murderer, clearly knew that I was the one who discovered Bridgewater's involvement in the murders and the robberies. He just wants us to go on a wild goose chase while he finds the best places to rob. It's a crime of opportunity and copycat, though if he really wanted to copy him the murders were supposed to occur after the robberies not before."

"Shawn that is brilliant I-" Juliet began.

"I told chief that theory when you and Lassie were out at his apartment with McNab, she'll have Lassie on it tomorrow," he said. "Now, let's get some sleep. I have a feeling it will take all my powers of persuasion to keep you home tomorrow, so let's make the most of tonight." Juliet giggled and stood up, spying To Kill a Mockingbird discarded on the coffee table still.

"I doubt we are getting much sleep."

"That's right milady."

"Well we better give Grace her book, so that tomorrow morning she'll have something to do, while we are still recovering from tonight," Juliet smirked, kissing Shawn on the lips before picking it up.

"Be careful, even if _I_ woke the sleeping bear I'd have to duck from a flying lamp," Shawn warned as Juliet approached her daughter's bedroom door.

* * *

"No way!" Caroline squealed as Grace showed up on the front step. "You're actually here! I wondered where David disappeared to!"

"In the flesh," Grace smirked.

"How on earth, I mean, we all just assumed after you didn't answer us that your Mom busted you," she said.

"She did, big time, but she took it one step too far and I had to get her back," Grace said.

"Are you sure that's smart," Natalie said. "Won't you be grounded for like the rest of the summer if she catches you?"

"I'm sure I will but she won't catch me, we're in the middle of a huge fight and unless she suddenly turns around between now and three in the morning she has no reason to check my room," she shrugged. "And even if she does catch me, I don't care. I won't be allowed to do anything this summer anyway the way she is acting like she doesn't trust me. She put an unmarked police car outside our house and had a rookie sit out there all day to make sure I did not even leave. I am not even sure that is legal!" She stepped inside the house and nodded her approval. At least half the sophomore class was here, and some juniors and freshman as well. "And there is no way I'd miss this."

"C'mon, let's get a drink in your hand and celebrate your last day of freedom," Caroline smirked, giving her a cup.

"Or technical freedom Spencer," David added. She lost track of her friends for a while as she roamed the house. She loved Caroline's house, it was the very opposite of hers. Big, open, fun. Caroline's parents were rich and were often on business trips leaving her alone in the house. Usually they had small parties, just Caroline, Grace, Natalie, David, and their other friends Alex, Sarah, and Mark. But to herald in the start of junior year, the year that counted, the year where they could go to prom and be upperclassman lead them to want to have a big party.

As she did a shot or two of whatever was in Caroline's alcohol cabinet, unlocked by her older brother, she didn't even care if this could destroy her relationship with her Mom by going out tonight.

Tonight was about drinking, boys, and her friends. In Grace's teenage mind, there was absolutely nothing wrong with that.

* * *

Juliet tried not to make the door creak as she opened her daughter's bedroom door. She didn't look at the bed right away, which looked exactly how it usually did with Grace in it, a mess of blankets and something burrowed underneath. Instead she placed To Kill a Mockingbird on her desk gently with all intentions of getting out of the room fast.

But there was suddenly an unmistakable smell of perfume in the air, and several dresses in the corner, and not to mention not a snore or deep breath was coming from the direction of the bed. And that's when Juliet saw.

"SHAWN!" she screamed, suddenly ripping the covers off the bed to find nothing but the extra pillows that were typically in the closet down the hall. She heard fast feet running towards the room, flipping on the lights. His hands were in his hair, immediately groaning, at the sight he saw.

"Shit Jules where is she," he hissed.

"You know the real reason she wanted to go over Caroline's tonight right," Juliet growled. Her face was bright red, her fists still grasping the bed covers, if it was possible smoke would have been billowing out of her ears.

"A party," he gulped as she stormed out of the room. "Jules where are you going?" She grabbed her badge, gun, and cell phone.

"I'm about to teach that girl a lesson," she gritted out through clenched teeth.

"What are you planning on doing Jules?" Shawn repeated, he never saw his wife this angry except for when he got a face full of drink at Lassiter's wedding. She looked possessed.

"Tell me she does not deserve this Shawn, and I will stop," she stared at her husband, knowing full well he knew exactly what she was about to do.

"Well I can't because she does," he felt like ripping out his hair. He remembered the feeling of rage when he was arrested for joyriding that car, by his father no less, he didn't know if their family could survive that. He and his father's relationship almost didn't.

"Then back me up when we get home," Juliet snapped and before Shawn could say another word sprinted out of the house and was speeding away in her car before Shawn even made it to the front door.

Caroline's house was not in a busy neighborhood such as theirs, it was alone on top of a hill, which was why Juliet was not surprised by the amount of kids and music spilling out of it. They never thought they would get caught. Caroline had no neighbors to complain of the noise to.

Luckily she called for backup.

When she heard the siren's behind her she placed her own lights on top of her car, and that's when she heard the screams of terrified teenagers not wanting to get caught by the police.

"SBPD, stop what you are doing!" officers were already screaming as she got out of her car, spilling into the house.

There was only one group of people she wanted to look for. And it was not hard, for she had been over Caroline's house enough to pick Grace up and knew the layout. They'd be in the kitchen, the back of the house, most likely thinking of an escape plan.

"Freeze," she hissed as her daughter's blond hair came into view, the group of 6 teenagers attempting to run out the garage door amongst the chaos.

"Grace isn't that your-" she heard the boy, David she believed, gasp.

"Mom," there was evident fear in Grace's voice as her daughter spun around and looked up. Their eyes met and just from how glassy they were Juliet knew she was drunk. And that made her even angrier.

"Surprised," Juliet hissed as less and less kids started to be heard in the house, the ones who got away. She was fully aware of the scene she was going to see when she got back to the station. Lassiter looking shocked because she could imagine that he was still there, since it was only 11 o'clock. Vick not happy that she was probably getting called back in. Parents and pissed off teens. The most pissed off, was most likely standing directly in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Grace said in dismay. Juliet noticed the rest of the group trying to slip away.

"Stop!" she yelled. She snatched a cup from the counter which had been in Grace's hand and sniffed it. Beer. She turned to her daughter who was suddenly no longer looking scared, but seething. As if Juliet was embarrassing her. "Grace Madeleine Spencer, have you been drinking?"

"No," Grace snapped. "And even if I had how would you know?" She noticed Alex, Sarah, and Mark suddenly sprinting away.

"HEY!" Juliet growled but she could not turn around. She had to catch those who she could.

"Great job Detective," her daughter spat, purposefully antagonizing her. "This isn't your job, obviously because you suck at it." That was the last straw as Juliet reached into her back pocket and pulled out something that made Grace's face fall. As a detective she normally did not carry this, but she was fully aware of what she was going to find when she left the house, so Juliet brought it along. In her hand, sat a breathalyzer. Juliet's eyes turned dark blue, as they always did when she was mad, and held it out to her daughter.

"Blow," Juliet practically snarled and she saw the look on her daughter's face register. She was screwed. Grace obeyed and now Juliet could see the tears. Her eyes were as dark as hers, but now she was just embarrassed, she was tired, and she had all but given up. There was a beep and Juliet looked at it. "You haven't been drinking huh? Read that for me?" She held it up to her daughter and Grace squeezed her eyes shut. ".11 blood alcohol concentration. Above the legal limit for even adults to drive. What do you have to say for yourself?" Officers just arriving to the scene were now by her side, doing the same to Caroline, David, and Natalie who had not run; either knowing that Juliet knew them, or wanting to be there for their friend.

Grace opened her mouth but closed it.

"Grace Spencer, you are under arrest-" Juliet began.

"Mom!" Grace wailed.

"For possession and consumption of alcohol while you are underage."

* * *

_Juliet is on a war path because Grace's rebellion has gone too far. She is now breaking the law and the only way Juliet saw fit to punish her was by this._

_To all those who think Grace is taking this too far here is the guideline for her mindset: Her mother cares more about the SBPD than her (not in reality but in her mind) so the resentment has built up for years and she can no longer take it. She has to rebel, or else her mother will never pay any attention to her. But that was only trying to get away with her grades. Here, the party, the drinking. It was simply for spite because she is a teenager and now that I am in the last years of being a teenager, I have looked back at the many things I have done just to spite my mother and although they are overdramatized here (necessary for the fic), they always felt right in my mind at the time that I did them._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 8**_

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement was intended by writing this!_

_Here is the aftermath of last chapter… I warn you, it won't be pretty._

* * *

Shawn noticed several things as he walked into the police station other than the fact that it was busier than ever before at this time of night. Knowing that his wife did this would have made him proud, under any other circumstances. Nothing about this made him proud, and he was not talking about Juliet.

There had to be at least 10 kids, stumbling around, looking miserable as they looked up at him. Relieved by the fact that he was not their parents. Several of them were being dragged out by their parents, several getting yelled at by their parents.

He spotted Caroline's parents talking to McNab and Chief Vick, Caroline standing next to them crying.

Lassiter looked like he wanted to pull out his gun and shoot everyone who got in his way.

There were two people unaccounted for though: his wife and his daughter.

"Spencer!" Lassie called and Shawn walked over to him. "They are in the conference room." He felt a headache coming on when he looked over at it, the blinds were shut, but he could just make out a shadow, most likely his wife. Pacing back and forth. "Good Luck." With a sigh, he opened it.

"Dad," he heard Grace gulp. She was sitting, slumped in a chair. Handcuffs were on the table and she was wringing her hands as if they had been on her wrists.

"Grace, what was your BAC?" he asked her calmly.

"What?" she gasped.

"I said," he said threateningly. "What was your BAC?"

"But Dad-"

"GRACE MADELEINE SPENCER WHAT WAS YOUR BAC?" Shawn snapped and Grace's eyes widened and tears immediately began to spill from her eyes.

".11," she wailed. Juliet and Shawn looked at each other and he nodded for Juliet to start.

"What on earth were you thinking Grace!" Juliet exclaimed.

"Ow," she moaned. It was already one o'clock in the morning, and she was starting to sober up and get a hangover.

"Oh your head hurts," Juliet snapped. "Perhaps that is because you were drinking! What is the legal age to drink Grace!"

"21," she mumbled miserably.

"And how old are you," Shawn added.

"16," she whimpered.

"Let's see if my math is right… that would make you 5 years under?" Juliet said sarcastically. "And all of this aside, what gave you the right to think you could leave the house when you were grounded?"

"You not only broke our rules Grace and blatantly disrespected us, but-" Shawn added.

"I know," Grace sobbed into her hands. Both Shawn and Juliet could tell that she knew she messed up big time, in a way that even she could not talk her way out of or convince anyone to be on her side. For the first time in her life, she was completely alone in the fight. Shawn sat down next to her and pulled her hands away from her face, not roughly but forceful enough that it got her attention.

"Help us understand what has gotten into you, then maybe we can help?" he said softly.

"I already said all I needed to say on that matter earlier dad," Grace bit back. "And this is overkill. Arresting me, really?"

"You broke the law," Juliet slammed her hand down on the table and leaned threateningly over the table. "Your blood alcohol level was legally intoxicated. You are in serious trouble and not just with us!"

"Wouldn't this be better suited in an interrogation room?" she muttered. "You are basically interrogating me! And what about my friends, the other people, they-"

"None of them has a blood alcohol concentration as high as yours Miss Spencer," suddenly and new voice cut through the room. "And while your friend Caroline is in deep trouble for hosting the party, and her older brother for supplying the alcohol, the closest someone came to your level of intoxication was .07."

"They were still drinking though," Grace said weakly, all of the fear suddenly creeping back into her voice as she realized who was speaking. It was Chief Vick. Juliet silenced her with a glare.

"Oh they still have court dates as well," Chief said. "Speaking of that, yours is set for Monday morning, 8am sharp."

"Court," she gulped.

"Formality," Chief said, surprisingly calm. Grace bravely looked into the older woman's eyes and could feel the disappointment radiating off of her. Her mother's disappointment, even though she was the one she was trying to spite, had stung and her father's who she respected more than anything, was a hard blow. But this woman was someone she knew all of her life and was not family by blood, but treated her as family. She was at every single one of her birthday parties, had been the one to tell her that her mother was shot when she was 6 and her father was not yet there for her. She was the chief of police. Grace practically felt herself burn with shame. "But I can tell you what to expect."

"What," she whispered, looking down.

"Well a fine I am sure, that you will have to work off most likely," Chief began.

"Most definitely," Juliet hissed.

"Your license may be suspended for up to a year, you will have to do 24 to 32 hours of community service, and maybe even a class about alcohol consumption," Chief Vick told her. "And that is a first offense. The charges will go up even more if you ever are caught drinking underage again."

"She won't be, right?" Shawn narrowed his eyes at her.

"No," Grace closed her eyes now. This had gone a lot further than she expected. It was her worst nightmare and showed how naïve she was. She thought the worst thing that could have happened was being caught sneaking back into the house. Get grounded for the whole summer. Maybe her parents would have been able to tell she was drinking but her Mom wouldn't have arrested her if she was back in her own house. She underestimated how far her mother would go through to prove a point and it enraged her to a point that she saw red. In fact, as her mother put her in the back seat of her car, she had been practically blind with rage.

None of this would have happened; she wouldn't have been drunk if Juliet Spencer was not her mother. And she would let her know that later.

"Now it is very late, and I'm sure your parents would like to have quite a few more words with you," Chief said. "And since I have no trouble believing that with Detective Spencer as your mother you will make it to your hearing on time I have no qualms about you going home."

"T-thank you Chief," Grace bit her lip and refused to meet her eyes.

"And if I may say, Detective Lassiter already has it in his mind that your community service will be served with the SBPD," were Chief's parting words, and as the door opened Grace saw her 'Uncle Lassie' and caught his eye. He shook his head and Grace let her eyes drop to examine her shoes. Any more words caught in her throat. With one mistake she had screwed up so much in her life. Her friends would never forgive her, if it wasn't for her Mom they would never have gotten arrested. Uncle Lassie and the Chief would probably never look at or trust her judgment the same way again. Her father, the man who she could always count on for a laugh, a joke, or a shoulder to cry on; had raised his voice to a whole new octave. She could not really remember a time he ever did the yelling.

And her Mom… well, her Mom's grievances with her were not new and highly doubtful they would ever change, but this had been the first time she ever acted like a real cop. Sure she had the tendency to speak like one occasional in her discipline of her daughter, but never in Grace's life did she imagine her mother pulling out a pair of handcuffs and arresting her.

There was nothing affectionate in the way Shawn led her out of the police station and that's when she suddenly realized that her father was getting in the car with them. And that meant only one thing: Gus had driven him there. She had another person to add to the list of people who were disappointed in her.

It was eerie how silent the car ride home was.

She tried to wrap her mind around what had happened, but suddenly the alcohol was getting to her.

"Mom," she gasped. "Pull over." Juliet hardly blinked.

"If you think I am falling for that," Juliet snapped.

"Mom unless you want vomit in your car!" Grace exclaimed and Jules' eyes widened and pulled over as quickly as she could. Suddenly unstable on her legs Grace pushed out the car door and fell to her knees, doubling over and expelling whatever she had at the party to eat. Tears were escaping her eyes fast and she was sobbing. Sobbing and throwing up.

"Shhh," Shawn's voice was suddenly in her ear. She felt relieved when it was her father that was comforting her. He held her hair and rubbed small circles on her back. "Don't dehydrate yourself Grace. Stop crying sweetheart." She nodded, bit her lip and tried to stop crying. It took a minute and she threw up again before sitting back on her legs, gasping for air.

"I screwed up Daddy," she whimpered.

"Yes, you did," Shawn stated.

"Do you think you can make it home?" her mother's voice came from the car. Grace nodded.

"Will it help if you were in the front seat?" Shawn asked. She shook her head. It probably would have, but if she had to ride in a car with her mother she'd prefer to be as far away as possible from her, even if it made her sick.

Grace was relieved when they made it home for the sake of her stomach. Now she was prepared to take another verbal lashing from her parents.

She stumbled into the house first, resigning to taking off her heels before she walked up the steps into the living room. Immediately she turned around and bowed her head. She was too tired for a fight tonight, she would take everything her Mom threw at her and give it back tomorrow and thanks to Uncle Lassie, probably every day of her hours of community service. Tonight she just wanted to go to sleep and maybe wake up and have it all be a dream. Still be grounded for a month, but that was nothing compared to this and what she was going to get.

"Go to bed Grace," the exhaustion in her mother's voice suddenly shone through.

"What?" she gasped, she expected another verbal lashing, as if the three she had gotten so far: the first in Caroline's house, the second just her mom in the conference room, the third her mom and dad, were not enough.

"We will talk to you more in the morning, but you will not absorb anything we say tonight," Shawn added.

"We want you sober for you to hear our words, have them sink in," Juliet threatened. Grace nodded curtly before heading to her room, she barely stepped out of the dress before she fell onto her bed exhausted. Her head hurt and her stomach still felt queasy, and having not been the first time she was drunk she knew she was in for one hell of a morning.

* * *

Shawn had to retrain Juliet's arms to keep her from ripping out her hair as the strangled cry of frustration escaped her mouth.

"I can't even remember these last two hours Shawn," her breaths came out ragged. "I hardly even remember leaving the house. I have never been so angry in my life!"

"We knew she was drunk before you left and I still can't wrap my head around it," Shawn groaned. "This cannot go on any longer."

"Rest of the summer right, you agree?" Juliet asked. "Or should we continue her grounding into the school year?"

"Let's see how the court date pans out," Shawn said. "_Fuck_, she has to go in front of a judge."

"Shawn it's standard procedure. All of the kids caught will probably have to go to that class and probably pay the fine, Caroline and her brother will most definitely have to do that, anyone with a BAC above .06 will definitely have to do community service," Juliet said, resigned.

".11, at least .04 above everyone else at that party Jules," he growled. "I thought we taught her better than this! I… we've been too easy on her Jules. After everything she's put as through before this, we practically gave her a slap on the wrist for the stunt she pulled with the grades and the email. And we've also told her guidelines at what to do at a party, eat, drink water, be safe. No shots because shots can give you alcohol poisoning! She clearly didn't even do any of that!"

"Shawn," Juliet said. "She snuck out remember, the party started at 10. She didn't get there till later, she probably drank to compensate and her friends and everyone else started to sober up when they took the breathalyzer. And if we came down any harder, heaven knows what she would have done. She might have plain just run away or worse. Committed a worse crime than underage drinking, maybe even driven."

"Oh thank god she doesn't have a car, thank god she didn't go in a car with one of her friends," Shawn ran his fingers through his hair. "I think I should call my dad, get his opinion on this."

"Tomorrow, he will kill you if you call him at this hour," Juliet reminded him. "I need to sleep, I need to figure out in my head how we are starting off tomorrow. I think we need to catch her before her headache wears off."

"Good thinking," he sighed. On their way to their room, they opened Grace's door to find her already passed out with her light still on. Shawn's trained eyes saw the tears that were drying on her cheeks and prayed that she would realize now that she went too far. Juliet flicked the light off and left the door cracked open, for easy access of need be.

"Shawn, did she really do all of this to spite me," Juliet whispered when they got into bed a few minutes later.

"Jules… I-"

"Is this my fault?" she asked.

"It is no one but Grace's fault Juliet," he said harshly. "You did what you had to do and if this doesn't teach her a lesson, nothing will."

"Thank you for being on my side Shawn," Juliet murmured.

"We are both on Grace's side, we want what is best for her," Shawn said. "And serious Shawn moment here… doing this, having her go through this, will hopefully be a wakeup call. For all of us, not just her."

"Let's just hope I don't lose her in the process."

"Sweetheart," Shawn murmured, and even though Juliet had already turned to fall asleep with her back to him, he guided her into his arms; pressing a kiss to her head in the process. "Our relationship with Grace in the next few days will be rocky, and she will be angry at both of us. But I can promise you one thing."

"What is that Shawn?"

"You will never lose me."

* * *

_And this is only the beginning ;) Just warning you there are still a few more chapters of rebellious Grace and then we get into Part 2 of this story. It's sort of broken up into 3 parts, the first being her relationships and obviously her punishments... the next, well, you will see in a few chapters. And the third is the aftermath of basically everything that will be going on in this fic so please bare with me!_

_I've gotten several requests for Shules and I promise more is coming up! But I did at that fluff at the end to distract from all the tension!_

_Don't be an old sponge with hair hanging off of it and just read the fic, review, follow, favorite, constructively criticize (I do say constructive though, all bashing will not be appreciated) and let me know you still enjoy this fic and want me to continue! _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Daddy's Little Girl Chapter**** 9**_

**_A/N: Reposted this chapter to fix the flashback and make it... well, cuter (:_**

_I don't own Psych!_

_More insight to Grace's mind: Grace did all this to spite her Mom, and inadvertently hurt her father in the process. In Grace's mind, she doesn't care. In Grace's mind Shawn has her best interests at heart and she hurt her father only because she was trying to hurt her mother, so it is all Juliet's fault._

_Grace acts like even more of a brat in this chapter, but this is fiction so I guess I can make her as bratty as I want, I seem to be better at writing confrontations than the cases at the moment…_

* * *

She had been hoping that her parents would pity her in the least, she didn't deserve their pity, but they must know all the symptoms of a hangover and how terrible they could be.

That is why when Shawn pulled open her curtains and made a rather large amount of noise, Grace woke up, and burst into tears again.

"Daddy I'm sorry," the sobs bubbled over as she sat up in bed. Her hands covering her face, mostly to block out the sun, and her thumbs massaging her temples to soothe her pulsing headache.

"I know you are," Shawn's voice was not as quiet as she would like it to be.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," she gasped and she almost felt him nod to someone. If she felt brave enough to look at the bright light she imagined her Mom was standing at the door, giving him permission for him to comfort her. Gently he sat down on her bed and let her grab onto his shirt and cry into his chest. "It was just… I didn't mean-"

"You meant to get drunk Grace, don't lie," he commanded.

"Ow," she whimpered pitifully.

"C'mon sweetheart, you are not going to get out of any of this by proclaiming a headache, I have had a hangover many a time before," Shawn said and she sat up, squinting at him. She sighed at his face. Never in her life had she seen this face on her father, such utter disappointment and seriousness. Grace hardly recognized him.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"7 in the morning," Shawn answered and Grace groaned. No wonder she felt horrible. And no one he had circles under his eyes. When she finally looked towards the door where Juliet was standing, arms crossed, she had circles under her eyes too. "Here," he handed her two Tylenol and a bottle of water. "Finish the water and we'll put on a pot of coffee. It doesn't really work as a cure but you must still be exhausted. I know your mother and I hardly got any sleep last night." Grace took it gratefully as Shawn pulled her to a standing position where suddenly the bile rose in her throat and she took off, running past Juliet, to the bathroom across the hall and threw up.

She flinched as she realized the gentle hand in her hair was not her fathers, but her mother's.

"Go away," she muttered angrily and she practically felt the heat of Juliet's anger boiling up as she stood up and stalked to the kitchen. She expected Shawn to replace her, but instead she sat there, throwing up by herself. She washed the vomit from her mouth and walked as calmly as she could to the kitchen. Her energy was already up and she knew that was not good, this would not end pretty.

She sat down, her father put coffee in front of her, and they both sat down opposite her. Her eyes were down, observing the coffee in the cup silently.

"Grace, you will look up at us while we speak to you," Shawn's voice was hard, and it meant business. Grudgingly, Grace's wary eyes lifted to took at her parents.

"I think we would like to hear from you first," Juliet said. "Everything you did wrong from the time you _supposedly_ went to bed last night and when you _really_ went to bed last night."

"Is this really necessary," Grace began.

"It is Grace Madeleine," Shawn used her first and middle name, he never did that. And they all guessed that is why she actually started talking.

"Under my robe, I had a dress on, the one I wore last night," Grace murmured. "And when I was getting ready for bed I was really putting makeup on and brushing my teeth. I made sure the lights in the hallway were off so even if I met Mom and not you Dad, you couldn't tell I was ready to go out."

"Continue," Juliet said.

"I snuck out my window and I remembered David's offer to pick me up, he was going on a fishing trip with his Dad today, so he was going to be the DD for our group of friends at the party, I was obviously already supposed to be there so I declined at first," Grace said. "So I called him and he was already at the party, but he still came and picked me up."

"So to clarify, you left the house, to see your friends, and used the phone, that is how many rules broken Shawn?" Juliet said.

"Three," Shawn said. "And not to mention curfew which is 11pm."

"I got to the party and Caroline immediately handed me a beer," Grace mumbled.

"Care to tell us exactly what you drank last night that gave you a .11 BAC?" Juliet questioned.

"I had a beer, a couple shots of something, and then another beer," she resigned. "All within an hour…"

"Hmmm someone has never heard that liquor before beer, nothing to fear. Beer before liquor, never been sicker," Shawn chuckled at his daughter's expense. "Clearly after this morning and last night in the car."

"And that's it… you know the rest," Grace sighed. She thought maybe her parents were actually sympathetic to her hangover, until her mother suddenly stood up, slammed her hand down on the table, rattling all three coffee cips. Grace jumped as Shawn stood up to join her.

"I have never been so disappointed in you Grace Madeleine, if it was up to me, you would lose your license for a year, have to do 32 hours of community service, go to the alcohol consumption class, and have to work very hard to pay us back for the fine we have to pay," Juliet growled.

"We have expected a lot more out of you," Shawn added. "First your grades, then lying, now this! And to top it all off, you tried to lie about being drunk when you clearly were!"

"And whatever punishments you get from the state you get bet your ass we have more coming too!" Juliet added.

"Oh what, grounded for the rest of the summer, big deal, like I was going to be able to do anything anyway will Detective Buzzkill as my mother," Grace said before she could bite back the words. Her mother's eyes flashed in anger.

"How about grounded for the rest of the year!" Juliet shouted. "And you have to work at Psych, doing filing, and any other scut job your father and Uncle Gus can come up with! And when they can't think of any I am sure the Chief and Lassiter could! I'm going to make you apologize to Caroline's parents for attending and most likely helping to plan a party at their house."

"You will not leave this house for anything other than school, community service, or work," Shawn added. "And you WILL apologize to one more person right now!"

"And who would that be," Grace retorted.

"Your mother!" Shawn snapped.

"Absolutely not," Grace snarled. "I would never apologize to her because I am not sorry! I am not sorry to her, I am sorry to you but I don't give a shit what she thinks!"

"HEY!" Juliet screamed. "Language!"

"Like you are miss prim and proper!" Grace rolled her eyes and pointed at her mother. Shawn grabbed her wrist and got in her face.

"Apologize to her now," he threatened.

"No, if she is not sorry for arresting me, I am not sorry for making her arrest me!" Grace all but blew up. "She clearly hates me if she would do such a thing to me! Make me do all of this just to make her realize just how much I hate her and wish she was not my mother!" Juliet looked like she got kicked in the stomach and Shawn dropped her hand in shock. Before Grace could even recant she took off sprinting to her room, slammed the door, and they heard the lock. Juliet dropped to the chair and buried her face in her hands while all Shawn could do was look at them in dismay, pressing a gentle kiss to Juliet's hair which did little to comfort her, and replay the events of this past week in his head and try to see where the hell they went wrong.

* * *

"Where's Juliet?" Henry asked as he approached his son's house.

"She went in to work," Shawn said. "Lassiter caught a break in the case, someone from the prison recognized Swanson who wasn't going by Swanson then as someone who visited Bridgewater in prison. We both thought it best for her to go in, get her mind off of this for a while."

"Has she come out of her room?" Henry questioned.

"To shower, but I decided it was best to leave her stew for a while, hopefully she'll realize how out of line she is. She is angry at us, at her mother, when we had every right to do what we did," Shawn muttered.

"Now you know how I felt," Henry said.

"Oh I was never this bad Dad," Shawn retorted. "When I got older maybe but not at 16. I still had Gus by my side at 16. I at least had one responsible friend. Grace's friends, other than that kid David who I'd like to say is responsible because he didn't drink but Grace admitted to me he was the boy who helped her with the whole grade charade, are all just as bad as she is."

"Didn't I teach you to pick up on this kind of stuff?" Henry asked. "To tell if she was lying."

"It's hard to tell if she is lying when she never really lied directly to my face, she told me I couldn't log in to see her grades, and I couldn't because she changed our password. She told me that there was an email explaining what happened, which there was. She told me she was going to her room, which she did. They were all lies of omission dad," Shawn said. "So don't do that."

"She really told Juliet she hated her and wished she wasn't her mother?" he stated.

"I have never seen Jules so crushed in my life Dad," Shawn shook his head. "I couldn't do anything to stop it because I was yelling at her too! And the next thing I know Grace was in her room and Juliet was sobbing into her hands."

"Let's see if I can talk some sense in her," Henry shrugged as Shawn handed him to key to her room. His father entered his daughter's room roughly and he heard her gasp of surprise.

"Grandpa Henry!"

"Well isn't it our newest juvenile delinquent," his tone reminded Shawn of an 8 year old self, being groomed to become a cop, he almost felt bad for Grace. _Almost_.

"I… uh-" Shawn knew this would get her. She looked up to her Grandpa Henry, she loved her Grandpa Henry. She always appreciated his little tidbits of information, his tips, a lot more than Shawn ever did. When she was little it was probably her favorite thing to do.

"Think you are some hotshot, what, if you go to parties you'll be prom queen," he sarcasm made Shawn want to laugh. "The more you disobey your Mom and Dad the more votes you'll get."

"No that's not-"

"Well sweetheart," his voice was hard. "No one will vote for you if you get them all in trouble because your mother in a cop." Shawn imagined her face screwing up angrily, because that was probably what was fueling her anger most. The embarrassment of having her mother bring a fleet of cops to her friend's house.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far," she whimpered.

"Well it did and you have to deal with the consequences, and locking yourself in your room all day is not dealing with anything," Henry snapped.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to," Henry said.

"I can't," she hissed. "I can't say sorry to _her_."

"You can and you will, if you ever want to see outside this house again," Henry shook his head. The conversation went on like this for 20 minutes, Grace retorting and Henry saying something right back and he could hear the words sinking in but her own stubbornness not taking them to heart.

* * *

Shawn's wild goose chase was starting to sound better and better to the police, Jerry Swanson as they were still calling him because facial recognition has shown them nothing so far, was the police's number one suspect. But Juliet, despite how distracted she was, could not let go that something did not seem right.

He only murdered three people.

He only murdered people who went to Shawn for help.

He hasn't robbed any house, bank, or other company that uses Swansontech Security systems.

There hasn't even been a hit on the BOLO.

Juliet looked up from her paperwork, a recount of their earlier interview with Bridgewater. _Yeah I remember him_, was all that he led on. _Nice guy, bad hair. I don't remember him being blond though, not that I am going to tell you what color hair he had when he visited me_. He knew something and he wouldn't even take a deal, not that he would be getting out of jail any time soon, but 20 years when he was 85 years old seemed better than nothing to Juliet.

A picture on her desk caught her eye.

Grace was eight and it had been taken at a party in their backyard after an SBPD softball game. Shawn had been taking pictures all day, after Chief who coached that game benched him when he refused to play second base because he wanted to be in the outfield. Juliet was sitting on a chair and Grace was behind her, arms wrapped around her neck. Their smiles identical, their hair blending in to one another. She remembered that day clearly.

"_Go Mom! Go! Go!" she heard Grace's call from the bench. With both her parents on the team and Henry out fishing, there was no choice but to let her on the field, which had annoyed the hell out of Lassiter. They hardly trust Grace around Marlowe and Michael, because the 4 year old boy would annoy her until she snapped and Marlowe would be too busy with EJ to stop it. And when Grace snapped, no one was safe._

"_Spencer get on the bench!" Lassiter snapped. _

"_Okay Uncle Lassie," Grace chided, jumping to stand on top of the bench and clap. "Run Mom! You can do it!"_

"_Aw hell," Lassiter rolled his eyes, seeing no way out of it. "Run O'Hara!"_

"_Her names Spencer Uncle Lassie," the eight year old poked his chest._

"_It's habit," he retorted._

"_It's stupid," she teased._

"_Spencer control your daughter!" Lassiter snapped but Shawn was practically running beside Juliet, urging her to go faster._

"_Looks like I am in your hair now," Grace fought back. The two bantered back and forth until Juliet approached them with a smirk, neither of them focused on the game or the cheering that erupted from the SBPD team._

"_Sorry am I interrupting?" Juliet smirked. _

"_Mom!" Grace gasped, turning her head from where she was literally nose to nose with Lassiter._

"_O'Hara!" _

"_Spencer," Grace added and Juliet shook her head._

"_Don't I deserve congratulations," she shrugged._

"_We won!" Grace giggled, realizing her mother just scored the winning run. "We won! We won! We won!" She jumped off and hugged her mother. "SBPD rocks!"_

"_No, your mother rocks, she did what I could never do," Shawn added. "Scored an infield homerun."_

"_Yes, she does," Grace reaffirmed. "I wish I could play." Juliet smiled fondly at her daughter and took off her batting helmet, and placed it on Grace's. She bent down and adjusted it though it still swam on her._

_"Runner on first and second, two outs, game is tied," Juliet commentated, taking Grace's hand and leading her to home plate. "Up next, Grace Spencer. One run and the SBPD wins the game." Grace giggled and grabbed the bat her father had outstretched for her. Shawn and Juliet's eyes sparkled with amusement as Shawn bent down with a glove in his hand behind her._

_"We want a pitcher, not a belly itcher," Shawn chided._

_"Shawn," Juliet warned, throwing the softball up and catching it. "I have a ball in my hand, I can very easily aim it at your head." Grace turned around and stuck her tongue out at her father playfully._

_"Yeah Daddy, shut it," she wrinkled her nose at him._

_"Ready?" Juliet asked._

_"Yes!" Grace smiled getting ready to swing the bat. Juliet gently tossed it towards her and Grace swung as hard as she could. The ball rolled out towards center field as it connected with the bat and Grace squealed._

_"Run Grace," Shawn cheered. Giggling Grace ran towards first base, Juliet suddenly taking off behind her._

_"Mom!" she squeaked as Juliet caught up to her easily, wrapping her arms around her. Grace struggled for a few seconds before the collapsed on the ground. "But I didn't get to score!" Blue eyes met blue, they were lit up in playfulness._

_"The imaginary person on second scored," Jules informed her. _

_"We won!" Grace giggled and threw her arms around Juliet's neck._

She had to do something to fix her relationship with her daughter, but Juliet just didn't know what.

* * *

_Another cute flashback to show, this relationship wasn't always like this, they used to be close and Grace used to appreciate the SBPD a lot more (even if it was for softball). And I also had to give a little shout out to Back in the Game (: In addition, had to get back to the roots of the case if only a little tidbit. Just to clarify with the case: There have been three murders. One suspect who has a false identity but they don't know his real one because there is no DNA to confirm it. There is random connections with Psych and a previous case that know one is able to find out (and are half distracted by Grace's rebellion)... all will be made very clear soon though!_

_Reviews are like getting to flash forward to December in order to watch Psych the Musical NOW!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 10**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Psych!_

_All I will say about this chapter is things will happen (with the case and with the family!)_

_P.S. I reuploaded last chapter because my better flashback was for some reason not uploaded with the rest of the chapter originally. Again, thank you all for the support, at some point, I will let you know how much I appreciate once work and summer classes calm down!_

* * *

The rest of the weekend was easy compared to Friday night and Saturday morning. The final conclusion of Grace's conversation with Henry was that she shouldn't talk to her mother until she was ready to apologize. Of course that wouldn't work by Monday when she had to go to court, but Saturday and Sunday had been quiet and fight free.

Shawn of course, had been mediator. Any conversations they had, had been made through him. And the most it had been was Juliet asking Shawn to say goodnight to Grace, which Grace refused to reciprocate. Grace and Shawn had a heart to heart, as much as he could give her. He never said the _words I forgive you_, to her desperate pleas that she was sorry, but he reassured her that it was not the end. She could very well make it up to both him, and emphasized that she could make it up to her mother, when she was ready. But he warned that she was testing their patience, and that they wouldn't put up with much more.

Monday morning began a whole new form of torture.

Grace had to stand in front of a judge and get the consequences to her actions.

A $150 dollar fine. 24 hours of community service. And a choice between an alcohol awareness class and having her license suspended for six months. She chose her license because it was not like she was getting a car any time soon.

The first words spoken between mother and daughter had been relatively one-sided, but calm.

"Detective Lassiter has arranged for your community service to start tomorrow," Juliet said softly as she dropped she and Shawn off at home. "You won't be picking up trash on the side of the road if that's any consolation." Grace refused to meet Juliet's eyes but she exited the car, knowing her mother's window was cracked open.

"It isn't," she gritted out almost silently, but Grace knew Juliet could hear her.

Grace and Shawn had lunch together before Henry came and took her to his house. It was the only way they could be sure she didn't leave the house and reaffirm the fact that they no longer trusted her. Shawn and Gus then headed to the police station and headed to the coroner's office because while they were at court this morning, a new body had been found and it seemed to be related to their case.

"Oh my god," Gus gasped.

"What?" Juliet questioned.

"That's the woman Shawn and I almost hired at our front desk before we decided that was how Grace was going to pay you two back," he explained.

"Are you serious Guster?" Lassiter said.

"Shawn?" Juliet looked at her husband. He ran his hand over his face.

"Your earlier theory Jules," he mumbled. "It might have been right."

"Woody, what have you gotten off the body?" Lassiter questioned.

"It's the same MO as the previous people brought to me," Woody said. "Although, I think she might have put up a fight. A decent one considering she was wearing these heels." He held up the evidence bag that sat next to him. "These are hard to walk in, let alone fight in. Trust me, I know."

After recovering from what was a typical, creepy Woody comment, Jules looked closer at the heel.

"She wasn't just wearing the heels," Jules said. "She used them to fight. Look." It was almost as if she used them as a knife, at the end of the heels there was blood and what appeared to be a good layer of skin. "We've got him, there's his DNA."

"What if his DNA isn't in the system O'Hara, how can we know it's Swanson?" Carlton asked.

"We've got a witness who thinks she saw him by the body, Chief has her up in the conference room now," Juliet seemed genuinely excited as she walked swiftly out of the room, Lassiter behind her. "We might have finally nailed this bastard!"

Shawn looked rather surprised, because for the past week, he hasn't seen his wife as excitable as this; and he wasn't sure exactly why; but he had two pretty good guesses.

"Juliet is excited," Gus mentioned.

"Well Gus, it's either because if we get this guy, I'll be safe," Shawn said. "Or, the fact that this case reminds us way too much about what we have been through with Grace this past week."

"Yes Shawn I am so sorry about that, what days are you allowed to visit her?" Woody spoke up.

"What?" Shawn turned around.

"She got arrested didn't she?" Woody asked.

"She's not in jail Woody! She's home!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Oh… awkward," Woody said.

"C'mon Gus, I want to talk to that witness," Shawn said, shaking his head at the coroner before following after his wife. Rather rudely, they shoved their way into the conference room.

"Shawn!" Jules snapped.

"Who are you?" the woman sitting there asked.

"I am a psychic detective for the SBPD Miss…" he honed in on Jules' notepad and the ring on the woman's finger. "Jasper. Or should I say Mrs."

"Oh I… ok," she nodded. "What were you saying again?" she turned her head back to the detectives.

"Mrs. Jasper, we just wanted you to take a look at these photos and tell us if you recognize the man who was standing over the woman in the parks body?" Juliet asked, eying Shawn out of the corner of her eye.

"Take your time," Lassiter reaffirmed.

"Um…"

"Mr. Spencer what are you doing here?" Chief said.

"It's my case Chief, you hired us almost a week ago," Shawn reminded her.

"I did and Mr. Guster can stay, but you will now be in protective custody, it is clear you are the target here Shawn," Chief said. "You are too involved."

"Oh come on Karen…" Chief narrowed her eyes at him. Shawn stepped out of the conference room. "So even now that you have had a hand in arresting my daughter, I still can't call you Karen when you are blocking me from _my_ case."

"No! It will be a blessing in disguise regarding that," Chief said. "The police detail can give you and my detective further reassurance of Grace's whereabouts."

"Chief, Grace's whereabouts are reassured, she's with my dad," Shawn said dryly. "I've given you many leads."

"All of which lead to nothing, and all refuted what even you agreed to yourself, that it is you that Swanson wants. He has a connection to Bridgewater somehow, and until we know what and until we find him it is our responsibility to keep you safe."

"This is Juliet's doing," Shawn said. "Chief keep me on this case, I can help."

"I'd rather have your help on future cases so that is why you will not be on this one, you can stay here the rest of the day but after that…"

* * *

Grace narrowed her eyes at the police car outside her house as her Grandpa dropped her off. Her parents were successful in trying to bore and work her into submission, she was almost thankful community service was beginning tomorrow.

She walked into the house to find her parents sitting in the living room.

"If you are home, the police car is really not necessary," Grace rolled her eyes and pointed out. Resigning to the fact she was going to have to answer to her mother tomorrow, so they might as well converse in some capacity.

"It is not for you," Juliet informed her.

"Then who is it for?"

"Me," Shawn muttered angrily.

"Are you serious," Grace gasped and her eyes clouded over in worry.

"Yes, so I am cooped up in this house as much as you are," Shawn growled.

"So no more Grandpa Henry's?" Grace's eyes lit up.

"Oh so it was successful huh," Juliet smirked at her husband and Grace flashed with anger again.

"No time for jokes Mom when apparently Dad's life is in danger!" she exclaimed.

"I am not joking Grace, and we do not know for sure, it's precautionary," Juliet emphasized.

"Precautionary my ass," Grace muttered.

"Language!" Juliet snapped.

"I'm tired, and I already ate, I have to be up bright and early so I am going to bed," she hissed.

"Grace," Shawn jumped up and jogged towards her. "I know you are worried about me sweetheart, but nothing is wrong. I am fine. Your mother and the SBPD are just overreacting." He reached out and stroked her hair.

"Then I sympathize with you Daddy, I know all about Mom overreacting," she said over her shoulder and escaped to her room. She really was tired, because Henry had not let her rest for a second. He made her weed his garden, which was rather time consuming and dirty. Then had to dust all of his fishing stuff. Then she cleaned out his garage. She hardly stopped for dinner. Henry had brought her pizza while she was working in the garden for a second time when he was not pleased with her work the first time around.

And she was also not looking forward to anything tomorrow.

Not only would she be driving in alone with her Mom now, but after whatever community service she had to endure, she was going to have to stay at the police station; in front of the officers who had known her for a long time and now seen her in handcuffs, until her Mom saw fit to take her home.

Which could be _hours_.

She was late waking up, which already set both her Mom and her in a bad mood. She had to rush out of the house with her hair still soaked, she hadn't eaten, and in dismay she realized community service would be as tiring as work at Grandpa Henry's when she saw her Mom had hooked her bike up to the back of her car.

"What is that for?" Grace asked.

"You'll see," Juliet said and Grace purposefully sat in the back seat, unable to bear the self-righteous smirk on her mother's face. She was enjoying her hell.

And hell it was. Detective Lassiter was too eager to put her to work the minute she showed up.

"You aren't going to do any of the stuff to me that they did in the Hangover, right?" Grace questioned. "You aren't gonna tase me for kids who visit the police station."

"Don't be ridiculous," Lassiter smirked. "I've got something much better."

And so it began. If it was supposed to make her regret what she did (and it was), it was certainly working. It was ten times worse than being at her Grandpa Henry's house, because he at least talked to her. No one at the police station would make eye contact with her, and it hurt, because when she was little these were all people that at one point she respected more than anything.

Whenever he had the opportunity, Lassiter stood behind her and scrutinized her work, making her do it over and over again until she practically begged him to be done for the day. He hardly took pity on her and hardly spoke to her, but his eyes said it all, and Grace wanted to cry. Her Uncle Lassie may always be annoyed with her, but that was their relationship. It was like a mix of his relationship with her mother and father. He loved her, it was very clear, he just wished she would grow up. He was all about upholding the law, and even his niece was not above that. He was taking no prisoners, Grace felt very alone.

By the time she was done, she didn't even care that she collapsed at her Mom's desk, exhausted.

"How many hours do I get for today?" Grace asked.

"2," Juliet answered shortly.

"Only 2!" she exclaimed. "But I did so much!"

"You did it for only two hours, if you wanted it to count, you should have taken longer, maybe taken your time and not pleaded for it to be over," her mother retorted. "And besides, it isn't supposed to go by fast."

"At this rate it will take me the rest of the summer to finish!" she hissed.

"Good then you will have the rest of the summer to think about what you did," Juliet reminded her.

"But it's not fair! If I would have been picking up trash on the side of the road I would have 4 hours done! I know! I saw Caroline and Natalie show up for it and they said they have until noon to do this work!" Grace whined.

"It's not supposed to be fair, it's supposed to teach you a lesson and I highly doubt you will ever do that again," Jules shot back.

"Detective O'Hara," Chief warned as their volumes were rising. Juliet shot Grace a glare but she continued.

"That's right I will never embarrass you again, don't worry about that," Grace growled. "And Caroline and Natalie would hardly even talk to me thanks to you! You have lost me my best friends!"

"Good because they weren't a good influence anyway," Juliet said.

"Fuck you Mom!" Grace spat.

"Hey," Juliet grabbed her daughter's hand. She gently pulled her daughter down to eyelevel and opened her mouth to scold, but closed it. "Just so you know. No matter what you say, what you do, will ever make me stop loving you Grace, you are my daughter, and even though we don't get along I do everything I do because I care about you, because I _love_ you." Grace snatched her hand out of her mother's grasp.

"Well I'm just going to have to try harder then," she snapped and stalked towards the front door.

"Grace where are you going!" Juliet called after her daughter.

"Home, on my bike, don't worry, I don't have any friends to go to anyway, I'll go straight there," she said over her shoulder. Without a second thought she lifted her bike from the rack on the back of her Mom's car. She heard someone protesting, be it Lassiter, the Chief, or her mother, but she didn't care as she took off.

She was being a spoiled brat and overreacting, Grace knew that, but she desperately wished that her mother was not a cop. Did not have the ability to actually arrest her. Why couldn't she be more like her father, all the cool parts of investigating but having fun too.

Nothing about Juliet in cop mode was fun, and after stakeouts and hard cases Juliet would come home cranky and tired. Grace used to wonder why she ever did it. And then there was the times that she came home with bruises, icepacks, stitches, slings. The day Juliet was shot had been her wake up call, her Mom was not invincible, and one day, this damn job could take Juliet from her. Was her Mom that selfish that she was willing to give up her life for a job, leave her daughter motherless?

That is why she did all of it.

She didn't hate Juliet, she loved her too much.

She didn't want to hate Juliet or have Juliet hate her.

But was that was she was really trying to do? Get her Mom to hate her so that it wouldn't have to be such an effort anymore. Worrying, pleading and making bargains with God every day that her mother would not be shot or hurt or…

She loved her so much, that in midst of her fear, Grace didn't even care how much her mother loved her job. How much good she did. How being a detective was anything but selfish, and by being hard on her she was truly protecting her from a world that would throw her in jail if she continued to act out as she did. She just wanted to get through to her that being a detective was not helping her relationship with her daughter at all.

And hell, her Mom should know. One look at her Grandpa Henry and father and she knew their relationship had once been much worse, and used to be better than it was even now.

In the back of Grace's mind she knew all this, she was just too scared and in too deep to realize it.

"Woah!" she gasped as suddenly a car she was riding beside swerved. "Jackass," she hissed under her breath. She tried to slow down when suddenly the car lurched again. In order to avoid it she swerved, her front tire catching on the sidewalk. Grace went flying, her hands and knees skidding on the sidewalk but nothing much worse. "What the hell!"

Her head whipped towards the car, which had stopped. She was not even three blocks away from the station yet, but a Tuesday morning did not prove very busy in Santa Barbara with tourism not quite starting yet, it was only early June after all. Not many people even noticed she fell.

But they would notice this.

Before she knew what was happening, something was over her mouth, and her whole world went black.

* * *

_Uh oh! What do you think happened? This is basically the whole point for like... everything in this story so... XD_

_And about the community service, really I don't know if she could really do all that stuff (and whatever she used the bike for was not mentioned because I only had to make sure they brought the bike for this part)_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 11**_

_I DO NOT OWN PSYCH!_

_Fair warning, this chapter begins "Part 2" of this story, so, be warned, it gets well... I guess you will see ;)_

_Again, I want to thank all of you for your amazing support, I think I have messaged everyone but if I forgot you I am so sorry! I am starting to fall in a rhythm with work and school and such so hopefully I can give you all the recognition you deserve for encouraging me! _

* * *

"Expect her home in a little bit," Juliet sighed into her phone as she talked to her husband. "I tried to stop her but honestly Shawn. I am tired of fighting with her. I am just plain tired. If I stop instigating her by raising my voice even the slightest, maybe we can get somewhere."

"She ran away from the station Jules, I am not just letting her get away with that," Shawn said.

"Oh Shawn, thank you for trying to be the disciplining parent but it's going nowhere what we are doing," Juliet said. "Just let her be, but call me, when she comes in. I want to know she made it home ok. Right now I kind of wish she had her phone on her."

"If you are sure Jules," Shawn said.

"I am, very sure," Juliet nodded. She saw Lassiter get handed an envelope from the lab. "Oh Shawn, I got to go. Swanson's DNA results are in!"

"Keep me informed!" Shawn yelled into the phone, though Juliet barely caught it. She hung up and walked over to her partner.

"What does it say?" she questioned.

"Get your husband in right now," Lassiter said. "With his police detail in tow."

"I just hung up with him, he has to wait for Grace to get back in and she didn't just leave here to be dragged back, what is it Carlton?" Jules said.

"Swanson isn't a Swanson alright, his DNA is a 99% familial match to Wyatt Bridgewater," he explained.

"What?" she gasped. "I didn't even know he had a son!"

"These results don't lie O'Hara, this guy definitely has a grudge with Spencer, and it's because he put his father in jail, probably before the kid was even 14," Carlton said.

"Is there any record of him?" Juliet asked. "McNab," she snapped. "Check!"

"McNab isn't here," Carson, McNab's rookie partner said. "He went out to get coffee down the road."

"Well for God's sake you check it Dobson," Lassiter rolled his eyes.

"It's Carson," the rookie retorted.

"I don't care if your name is Dick Cheney, get hospital records, birth certificates, anything! Get this guy's real name!" Lassiter exclaimed.

"Detective Lassiter, anything?" Chief said. Lassiter walked over to the board that now held all the information about the case. He drew a big arrow from Bridgewater to Swanson, or it seemed Bridgewater now.

"He's his son," Juliet answered for him because Carlton was being as theatric as her husband at the moment.

"Name!" Carlton snapped.

"His name is Jason Bridgewater, 24 years old, Mom's dead," the rookie printed out the report and driver's license photo for the board.

"Why didn't we know this sooner?" Chief asked her detectives.

"These records weren't in the system until about 10 minutes ago," Carson explained. "His birth certificate was literally just refilled with this last name and father."

"I'm calling Shawn," Juliet said. "He needs to tell Gus and _both_ of them need to get down here."

"Fair enough," Chief nodded. "And Spencer." Juliet turned around. "Not related to the case at all, but kudos, about handling Grace. Sometimes punishment is necessary, sometimes you do need to be gentle." Juliet nodded and smiled slightly at her elder before returning to her desk. She had just dialed their home number when McNab returned to the station.

He looked out of breath, and he was holding a wallet that looked like…. No.

"Jules, Juliet, what is up? What is wrong? Miss me that much already-"

"Shut up Shawn," she hissed. "McNab!"

"Juliet, where is Grace?" McNab asked, walking over. Lassiter and the Chief came forward to stand by her.

"Sh-she just left the station," she stuttered.

"Jules!" she heard Shawn, even though the phone was no longer in her ear.

"On her bicycle?" McNab continued. Juliet nodded, fear gripping her heart. "Is it blue?" Juliet's eyes widened and nodded again.

"Out with it McNab," Lassiter snapped, becoming her voice, because she seemed to lose hers.

"Juliet I am so sorry," he gulped. "On my way back to get coffee, there were people gathered around a bike laying abandoned on the street, there was blood by it… and this." He held up the wallet and Juliet almost collapsed.

"NO!" she sobbed. In the window of the clutch was a smiling, blue eyed girl; Grace. But it couldn't be Grace. Grace just left the station. Grace was safe.

_Was_.

"JULES!" Shawn now screamed almost so loud everyone in the close proximity could hear it.

"Witnesses say a car, knocked a girl matching Grace's description off her bike, put a cloth over her mouth, and stuffed her in the car," he finished. And for the first time in her life, Juliet Spencer fainted dead away.

* * *

Grace's head felt fuzzy as her eyes blinked open. Where was she? What had happened? She felt her arms and knees sting and she remembered. The asshole in the car practically knocked her off her bike and onto the sidewalk. But she didn't hit her head did she?

Grace tried to inspect her hands, but she couldn't move them. She was tied to something.

"Wh-" she tried to say. But her words were muffled. Something was shoved in her mouth to keep her from talking.

As her eyes cleared enough to look around, she was in a basement or warehouse of some sort but she couldn't tell where. There was a window, high up, about twenty meters away, and nothing could be told from that.

Grace tried to move, but the movements were sore and sent a sharp pain through her hands which were awkwardly tied behind her. She wrung her wrists and she cried out. Zip tie.

She did the only thing she could think of, she screamed as loud as she could even with the cloth tied around her mouth.

"Shut up bitch!" the slap that came from literally nowhere caught her off guard and immediately tears stung her eyes. Fear flashed through Grace and bile rose in her throat. This was all her fault. If she wasn't such a screw up she would have never been in the police station today, if it was even Tuesday anymore. She wouldn't have tried and unsuccessfully to instigate her mother. She would have never left the police station, alone, without her phone.

The voice came from behind her, Grace was shocked, she had thought she was alone.

"No one can hear you, at least right now," he hissed. "You and me are gonna have a lot of fun. We're going to teach someone a lesson." Whatever he put over her mouth, chloroform she assumed, was still taking its toll on her mind. One second he was behind her, the next second in front of her, with a camera no less.

"I can tell what you are thinking," he said. "It's been about 2 hours. Yes they know, precious Mommy and Daddy are probably worried sick. Or are they? I've been watching for quite a while Grace, and I know you haven't been a very good girl. Daddy is very _very_ disappointed in his little girl, even wanted to punish you when big bad Mommy said no, that you've had enough punishment. I could kill you now and neither would blink. They'd be glad to get out of your hair." He pulled out a knife and Grace cried out in fear. "But like I said. You and I are going to have a lot of fun."

He was next to her now; Grace wasn't sure if she was just going in and out of consciousness, or if this man was just that fast.

"Say hello to Mommy and Daddy," the man smirked, pulling a ski mask over his face, clicking a button on a remote he pointed to the camera, and started to talk.

* * *

Chief Karen Vick has never seen her detectives like this, and rightfully so. Lassiter had refused to leave Juliet's side until she came to, and until Shawn was there. It was obvious what happened, but he himself wanted to investigate the scene of the crime.

He eyed Juliet who hadn't said a word.

"Chief, I'm heading this investigation," Lassiter snapped.

"Carlton you are too involved in this case, Grace is, for lack of a better word, your niece," Karen informed him.

"Exactly, for lack of a better word!" Carlton hissed. "I treat her as family but there is no blood relation whatsoever. I will _find_ her."

"We do not even know she is missing yet," she retorted.

"Karen," he said seriously. She didn't even care he used her first name. "Grace Spencer has been taken; there is no doubt about it. In the past 20 minutes waiting for Spencer to get here, the police have managed to block off the crime scene and scoured the radius around. She is nowhere and even she couldn't get home that fast on foot. Which by the way, she has not showed up there either."

"JULIET!" a new voice screamed and Juliet, who had been sitting numbly in the conference room jumped up. They knew he knew, just because something was wrong, he never called Juliet anything but Jules unless it was serious. Shawn burst into the room. "W-where's Grace."

"Shawn," she cried out and reached for him. "S-she's gone! S-someone… oh god Shawn!" Shawn pulled his wife into his arms and looked at Lassiter.

"Carlton," he said seriously, looking at his friend. "What does she mean Grace is gone?" Shawn's voice was alarmingly calm; he called him Carlton instead of Lassie or Lassie-face or some other ridiculous nickname. Carlton approached him slowly.

"Shawn," Lassiter said, looking the younger man in the eyes. "Until the DNA results are in, it is only speculation. But, there is strong evidence that Grace has been kidnapped. She was riding her bike and-" He didn't finish his sentence before Shawn's face disappeared into Juliet's hair and his eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh god, dear god no," words choked out of Shawn's mouth.

"It's all my fault," Juliet cried. "If I wasn't such a horrible mother than she would never have left in the first place!"

"Shhh sweetheart," Shawn soothed though tears ran down his face. "It's not your fault, it's Swanson."

"Bridgewater," Chief interrupted. "Swanson is a Bridgewater."

"His son," Shawn spat out. "Oh God… this isn't your fault Jules. It's all _mine_."

"No it's not," Juliet retorted through her tears, all of her abilities as an investigator leaving her, out of fear for her daughter, her life.

"Detective Spencer," Chief announced. "You are on mandatory leave from now until further notice."

"No Chief!" Juliet exclaimed. "My daughter is _missing_. I can't just sit at home, I have to help!"

"Conflict of interest Spencer," Lassiter said and both Juliet and Shawn, despite their grief looked at him. Never in 16 years has he ever called Juliet, Spencer. It was always O'Hara and only sometimes Juliet. "We'll find her, I promise you that."

"I just… this didn't happen," Juliet ran her hand through her hair. "It couldn't! She was just here, we live 20 minutes away, she should… I knew I should have gone after her but I just wanted to give her space." Her last words built up another round of sobs that wracked her body and Juliet felt absolutely useless. Her mind was reeling. Grace, her Gracie Girl, was taken by someone and they had no idea where. "I just… what if-" What if she hadn't blown up about her grades or set such high expectations for her? What if she hadn't called the other cops at the party and simply dragged her away from it grounding her for the rest of the summer? What if she wasn't a cop?

"Don't Jules," Shawn pressed a kiss in her hair, knowing her thought process. "They'll find her, I know they will."

"Dammit Shawn you DON'T!" Juliet sobbed. "None of us do." She lifted her face to the ceiling. "Oh God Grace."

"Lassie, you will find her, and we will help," Shawn stated. "The first person my daughter sees when we find her will either be me or Jules. I, we have to make it up to her."

"That is not an option Mr. Spencer," Chief interrupted.

"We can keep you informed but-" Suddenly, the phone in the conference room rang. Juliet, in her fragile state, still reached for it, but the Chief was faster.

"Chief Vick," she barked into the phone.

"Put it on speaker," a cryptic voice said from the other line. And the older woman immediately obeyed.

"Jason Bridgewater," she said calmly.

"Very good, you did your homework," the man said. "But you would never have found out if it wasn't for me. Tut, tut, the Santa Barbara Police Department sure has gone downhill since the last time I had anything to do with it."

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Shawn suddenly screamed.

"Where is who? Shawn is it? I have no idea what you are talking about," Bridgewater taunted.

"Give us the girl Bridgewater, give us the girl and we won't give you the death penalty," Lassiter snapped.

"You have me doing some very bad things don't you Detective Lassiter, is Detective Spencer there as well?" he continued.

"Can I at least talk to her, please," Juliet cried. "I have to tell her-"

"I'll tell you what, in two hours, Detective Spencer, you will get an email sent to you, with a link, follow that link and you can confirm or deny your current suspicions of me, and make sure Detective Spencer that you and your husband, especially your husband, are present for it," Jason chuckled and the line went dead.

"Lassiter get the tech guys in now," Chief commanded. Gus suddenly busted into the door.

"Man what happened?" he asked as Lassiter pushed past him.

"That son of a bitch has her Gus!" Spencer slammed his fist on the table, making Juliet, who was never jumpy in these situations, jump regardless.

"Who?" Gus asked.

"Grace," Shawn whispered, his head falling.

"Chief, you have no choice but to let me help," Juliet hissed. "It's my email. And he told me to be there!"

"Spencer," Chief said. "If it is Grace which, there is little doubt it isn't, I don't know if you can handle seeing her that way. Your relationship with your daughter may be bumpy but she is still your daughter."

"Who knows what he will do to her if we aren't there," Juliet hissed.

"Who knows what he will do to her if you are!" Chief retorted.

Two hours later, Juliet's email was hooked up to the computer in the conference room, projected onto a large screen. Henry was called in, to comfort Shawn, who had suddenly gone off the deep end when the DNA results proved that it was Grace's blood. Chief was debriefing a few other officers and detectives about the situation. Juliet was slumped in a chair, untouched coffee in front of her, her tears long dried up; Shawn standing protectively behind her, his hands on his shoulders. Lassiter was cleaning his gun, and Gus was absolutely silent; unaware how to even approach the situation. He assumed distracting Shawn in a comedic manner would not be welcomed by anyone at the moment.

"It's here," one of the tech guys said as a ding sounded through the room and Juliet leaned forward, her hand jumping to her shoulder to grab Shawn's.

"Hello detectives," a video started, zoomed in onto a face that sounded identical to the one on the phone earlier, except it was not confirmed it was Bridgewater simply because he wore a ski mask. "Don't bother tracing it, because I promise, we are not in Belgium which is where your trace will lead you." A muffled sound came from next to him. "This is not live unfortunately, we had problems with… oh, I forgot, I'm not alone. Detective Spencer and Mr. Psychic you might recognize our guest."

Juliet screamed as the camera panned over to reveal exactly who they knew it would.

Grace.

Tears were streaming out of her blue eyes and her hair, which had been messy already this morning because she had not dried it, was sticking out in odd directions. Her eyes gleamed with fear and her cheek was red and swollen, as if it had been hit.

"Say hi to Mommy and Daddy and all those nice police officers who helped arrest you Grace," Bridgewater chuckled, Juliet tensed and Shawn tightened his grip on her shoulders as Bridgewater ripped the cloth that was over her mouth off.

"Mom, Dad," she whimpered. "W-where am-"

"Idiot," Bridgewater lashed out, suddenly striking her across the cheek.

Shawn growled in outrage, his hands falling away from Juliet's shoulders to clench into fists. Jules hunched over, tearless sobs escaping.

"Son of a bitch," Lassiter hissed.

"I'm gonna kill him," Henry yelled.

"They don't know where you are Gracie… is it okay if I call you Gracie?" he asked.

Juliet's heart burst with pride as Grace's eyes hardened over.

"Only my Mom and Dad can call me that bastard," she spat in his face but cried out as he roughly grabbed her hair and yanked hard. The jerky movement make her squeak in pain as they saw she was bound on the ground to a pipe.

"Grace don't be a hero," Shawn muttered. "Baby please don't be a hero."

"Oh that'll cost you bitch," Jason snapped, the gleam of a knife suddenly coming into view and Juliet gasped. The whole room gasped really.

"You see, I was going to give you all 6 days to find Gracie Girl here before I slit her throat," he rested the knife under her chin and Grace shivered, crying out. "But after that little mouth of hers, it's going to have to be 5 days, sound okay to you Detectives? 5 days to find her, and every day, you can expect a video at exactly this time, to see the damage done with every day you don't find her. Maybe I'll let you speak to her, maybe I won't, only time will tell." He finally released Grace's hair and she collapsed in a sobbing heap as he replaced the cloth over her mouth.

"Good luck, you are going to need it," he smirked into the camera before it went dead.

"Oh Shawn," Juliet shook her head and reached for him, but Shawn was still staring at the blank screen, his green eyes glazed over.

"Sh-she looked so… I've never seen her look like that," he whispered. "So scared… so… defenseless."

"Detective Lassiter…" Chief began barking orders, telling him he is lead on this. She told Henry to go home, but of course he refused, claiming that his granddaughter needed him. She of course, wanted his help, so she hired Gus so that he could "hire" Henry in Shawn's absence. None of them looked at the couple right away. "Juliet…" They were in a tight embrace, both sobbing on each other's shoulders, but a determination was in their eyes, it was clear; this video was the push that they needed. They needed this cry but it was not going to last long, soon finding their daughter would be their only priority and they were going to bend heaven and hell to do it. "Go home for the rest of the day. I'll see you two bright and early tomorrow morning."

They didn't respond, but she knew they heard her.

Shawn and Juliet were stubborn, and thankfully Grace was stubborn too. With a little luck, they would find her.

* * *

_Intense chapter, that was hard to right and literally was giving me chills thinking of the stuff I have planned. I will warn you, these next chapters will be graphic, nothing too descriptive but there will be pain involved, for all parties. _

_I realize that this video thing has been done before, but it was the only thing I could think of hostage situations aren't really my thing! But I knew this was the angle I wanted to go with this story. And I am also having a hard time writing Jules and Shawn's reaction to all of this. I feel like they would be grieving but also trying to find her and the s.o.b just like Shawn in Santabarbaratown 2. If you have any suggestions please let me know!_

_Please let me know what you think, this is my first hostage whump situation I have ever written! Reviews are like a gooey chocolate cookie, I don't know about you, but I would love to be one... (:_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 12**_

_You all have asked for Shules so… the beginning half of this chapter is all for you. This is a shorter chapter, I am sorry, but I added and took away some stuff from this chapter and ended up needing to split it into two because it was too long. And then the Shules that you will see next chapter was thought up it was even longer so… less than 2500 words this time, sorry, but I still think it's a pretty good teaser for everything that is to come._

_Nothing too violent here…_

_Thank you all again for the support and reviews, keep them coming, you are all awesome!_

* * *

Shawn and Juliet felt a sense of déjà vu.

Typically, during a hard case, they would lay in bed, Juliet's head on Shawn's chest, wrapped in an embrace, attempting to figure everything out. Shawn would make her laugh; they'd give each other ideas. This was not only for cases though. Particularly this past week, the two would stay up and discuss what was going on with their daughter. The best way to discipline her, handle her, show her they still love her no matter what.

They'd solved countless cases like this and made many compromises.

Now if they could just solve this one as easily as those.

"Shawn," Juliet whimpered into the darkness. "I c-can't sleep knowing Grace is not in the house, knowing she is somewhere out there, alone, with that psychopath!"

"Jules we have to sleep, we are doing no good to Grace exhausting ourselves," Shawn pressed a kiss in Juliet's hair and tightened his grip on her.

"How did this happen Shawn, one minute she was there and then she was gone," she cried. "I'm so scared; I've never felt this-"

"Helpless, clueless, guilty," Shawn murmured. "I know the feeling… God Jules I was ready to punish her when she got home!"

"Shawn what do we do," she lifted her head. Even in the dark she could make out his face and meet his eyes. They shone with as many tears as hers did. "I don't know what to do, how to… how to function. Where do we start? I've… I want to help but I've lost all sense of direction here."

"We look for her, and we never stop," Shawn bit his lip. "We'll find her Jules, before five days, before _four_. That bastard will not hurt her any more than he already has."

"I just can't stop going through everything that happened in my head Shawn," Juliet fretted. "All the way back to last Friday when I picked you both up at Psych. I didn't force her to study like usual; I let her off for a day and didn't push hard enough, only threatened. And if I would have just calmed the hell down in the car like you told me too I would have never exploded on her about her grades, even though she was very in the wrong." Jules shook her head and batted away Shawn's attempts to wipe away her tears. Whatever he would wipe away, would just be replaced seconds later. He resolved to rubbing her back. "I can't even think negatively about her knowing what she has just gone through. Why Shawn? Why Gracie?"

"Because," Shawn whispered. "He knew it would get me. Grace and you are the single most important things in my life and he knew that he could not get you in the way he could get Grace. What knowledge does she have of the hurt and horribleness of the world? What, you got shot, once. That's the extent. You would have been on your guard but Grace is sixteen worrying about sixteen year old problems and the problems that arose from this past week. He saw an opportunity to break me and he achieved. And now Grace has to suffer for it." His sobs suddenly bubbled over.

"Shawn," Juliet gasped at her husband's sudden burst of emotion. "Shhhh, it's okay, you are right. We will find her; there is no doubt about it. She has you, me, Chief, Carlton, your dad, and Gus all on her side. And not to mention the rest of the SBPD."

"Jules if anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself," Shawn sobbed. She pressed desperate kisses over his face to calm him down, their tears mixing in with each other's and she grabbed his face and stroked her thumbs over his cheeks, herself now trying to wipe away his tears. She could hardly say anything to calm his fears, because the fear that it was because of her strained relationship with her daughter that this happened in the first place, was too strong. Was too close to the truth. Yes, they knew it was not just random that Jason Bridgewater chose their family to target, but they needed a real reason. Right now, there was too much grey area.

Eventually, they fell into fitful sleep; occasionally the other jackknifing up in bed waking the other in the process. Every time they closed their eyes they saw Grace's big blue eyes filled with fear. Juliet remembered the first time she laid eyes on her beautiful daughter.

"_SHAWN SPENCER IF I HAD MY GUN IN THIS ROOM!" Juliet screamed in pain, as her hand clenched his tightly. Another contraction rolling through her stomach. _

"_I'm so proud of you sweetheart, keep pushing through," Shawn murmured into her sweaty hair. Hour 32 of labor had commenced with little progress thus far, and it finally looked like it was suddenly picking up._

"_Shawn," she growled. "Do not use the word push unless you want to take my damn place pushing out a human being the size of a watermelon out of a hole that reaches only the maximum of ten centimeters." Shawn winced, and not just because her other hand reached out to grasp his upper arm as equally as hard as she was his hand._

"_Mrs. Spencer, let's see how we are doing?" the doctor said walking into the room. Shawn let out a sigh of relief of the doctor took over; trying to coax Juliet into eating ice chips and reassuring her that everything would be okay, when they were both terrified of becoming parents, was not an easy feat. _

"_I don't know why you are bothering," Shawn was too thankful that the doctor would bear the brunt of Juliet's abuse. "You are just going to tell me it's not time to push when I REALLY need to push."_

"_Actually Mrs. Spencer," he smiled. "You are ten centimeters, next contraction it's time to push." _

"_Seriously," Juliet gasped. "Oh my god, we are going to meet our baby. Shawn we are-"_

"_I know sweetheart," Shawn beamed pressing a kiss to her hand and squeezing it reassuringly as the team prepped for delivery. He was thankful Juliet left his other arm be, so he could gently stroke her hair, her cheek, her neck, anything to give her comfort. His right arm was useless; it had gone practically numb at the 13 hour mark._

"_Okay Mrs. Spencer," the doctor said as Shawn moved behind her to brace her. He still didn't know why his wife refused drugs, but she was so brave Shawn was bursting with pride. "When I tell you to, I want you to push as hard as you can until the nurse counts down, can you do that?"_

"_Yes," Juliet bit her lip and nodded. _

"_I love you baby," Shawn murmured._

"_Okay Juliet, push!" The pain up until now had been practically unbearable, but now Juliet felt that she was being ripped apart. She gritted her teeth and obeyed anyway._

"_That's it sweetheart, yes," Shawn urged. _

"_Shawn," Juliet cried as she was allowed to crash back on him._

"_Yes Jules?" he said._

"_We are NEVER having sex again," she hissed and Shawn resisted the urge to chuckle as more words began to spew out of her mouth, cut off only by her strangled cry as the doctor ordered her to push again._

"_The head is crowning," the doctor announced and Shawn bravely looked, coming back with tears brimming in his eyes._

"_What," Juliet gasped in fear._

"_I see the head. It's so beautiful," he cried. "Oh Jules I love you so much."_

"_Only a few more pushes," the doctor said and Shawn went back to his position, pushing her, and calming her, and new found strength coming to both of them. Shawn because he saw how amazing his wife was. Juliet because of the look in his eye, the look that said they could do this. And she wasn't just talking about the labor._

_And suddenly, Juliet's cries were replaced by another, high pitched sound._

"_It's a girl!" the doctor rejoiced and Shawn stared in shock as Juliet cried tears of joy._

"_A girl," she beamed._

"_Dad, do you want to cut the cord?" the nurse asked, but Shawn didn't hear her, he was staring at the bundle that was bloody and honestly quite disgusting, but still the most beautiful thing he ever saw._

"_Shawn," Juliet hissed and he snapped out of it, his hand automatically reaching out to do the deed. The baby girl was cleaned off and handed to Juliet. "Oh… oh god, Shawn, look at her."_

"_Oh Juliet, I have never loved you more than in this moment," Shawn whispered, his eyes never leaving the baby in her arms. He slid to Juliet's side, his hand caressing the baby's almost non existent blond hair that was on top of her head. Jules gasped slightly._

_"What is wrong with your hand Shawn?" she murmured. It was bright red and bruising slightly._

_"It was worth this moment sweetheart, but I think my fingers are broken," Shawn chuckled, not too loudly to startle the baby. _

_"Oh God Shawn I'm-"_

_"Like I said, she's worth it, you are worth it," he kissed her temple. _

_ Juliet in return reached down and kissed the baby's head first, her lips brushing his fingers gently. Then she kissed the baby's nose. In response, the baby opened her eyes, blue, though most baby's eyes were blue when they were born; the two of them just knew they wouldn't change._

"_Why hello?" Juliet sniffled. "Hi sweetheart, welcome to the world. I'm your Mommy."_

Shawn and Juliet guessed they only got an hour of sleep, but they weren't even tired. They didn't even make coffee, they were running on pure adrenaline. They got dressed, didn't say a word, and tried desperately not to look into Grace's room before heading into work. Even though she was not allowed to work the case, she brought her gun, badge, and cuffs anyway. There was no way she was really listening to the Chief's orders if it came down to it. She was going to be there for her daughter, she was going to make it up to her daughter.

* * *

Grace was sure that he drugged her again, because she hadn't remembered going to sleep. She couldn't sleep, not knowing where she was. By now, her head clear, the room did not seem as big as she remembered. It was definitely a basement, now if only she could communicate that to the camera while it was on.

Her wrists burned, the zip ties were cutting so far into her hands they were numb, and she was sure bleeding. Her cheek felt swollen, though the only reason she could tell that was how long the fat tears she seemed to be constantly making took to fall from her eyes to her chin.

Grace didn't even know who to blame for this. Right now, it was herself. Her Mom, she made peace with her Mom in her mind the second she heard the words o_nly my Mom and Dad get to call me that_ slip from her mouth in retaliation to the bastard calling her Gracie. If she would have been a better daughter, a better person, she wouldn't have been there in the first place. She would have been home or at Psych or at Caroline's, anywhere than riding her bike in the open. She just hoped her Mom would forgive her if she got the chance.

She desperately wanted to know why she was there.

"Morning sleepyhead," his voice came as he crept from the upstairs. The door was behind her, and it hurt too much to turn around, but she heard footsteps coming down stairs. That was the only reason she knew she was in a basement. Fear shot through her, he hadn't hurt her too bad. She'd never been slapped before, but after the initial shock it was tolerable. Her scraped hands and knees were nothing compared to the time she flipped off her bike and needed 12 stitches after cracking her head open. And if she shifted she found a good position to that her arms did not hurt too much. But that didn't mean he wasn't planning to hurt her more.

He took the cloth out of her mouth.

"Why are you doing this?" she cried and Grace kicked herself for sounding so weak. Maybe he was right, her parents wouldn't want her back anyway, and not because she was so horrible to them, because she was acting so weak. The camera wasn't there, so at least they weren't witnessing this. She'd show them next time, she'd show them she was brave.

"Oh you'll find out that in due time, but right now, it's time to eat," he smirked and whipped out a gun and a knife. Grace closed her eyes in fear.

"What's your name," she whispered. "Jerry Swanson?"

"Tut tut tut Grace, listening in on official police business, I thought they frowned on people with criminal records to be on the force… but of course you are only 16," Grace gasped as he used the knife to free her of the zip ties. With relief she brought them to her face, she was right, there was a dark line of red encircling them. "No funny business, just until you've eaten." Grace nodded and looked up at him for the first time. He looked nothing like Swanson, the picture she had seen. "Confused… well that might be because my name is really Jason Bridgewater." Her eyes widened. She knew that name, she knew it well.

"The SBPD will find you and put you in jail just as they did your father," Grace spat.

"Smarter than you look," Jason chuckled and cocked his gun. "Now eat, fast. It's almost time for our little video of the day." Grace looked over at him again, in his hand, pineapple. Funny, very funny. That was all he was giving her to eat. Good thing it was her favorite fruit, thanks to her dad.

Her dad.

She knew it; her mother had taken a bullet from this man's father for her dad, only surviving because Shawn pulled her out of the way.

It hit her as he nudged her with the gun and the glint in his eye.

She was here, to hurt her dad.

* * *

_I mean, I think you guys knew this already but, it's out in your mind's now if you didn't, but keep reading, I promise there is a lot more to it, probably more than you think!_

_Please let me know what you think, reviews are like delicious flavor ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 13_**

_This chapter has significantly more violence in it, hopefully more Shules (still not really in the present because, sorry, they are really stressed out and scared about finding Grace... as any person would be if their daughter was with a murderer, and it doesn't prove for time to stop and make googly eyes at each other!)_

_This is my least favorite chapter because I had to right in some plot points that were necessary and the chapter has significantly less action shown and more action talked about! Next chapter will be much better, I promise!_

_I haven't been able to thank all of my new reviewers personally yet but know that I appreciate you taking your time to read my fic and I will get to it when I have time, I have just been super stressed!_

* * *

The buzz around the police station was constant. There was not one second that Grace's name was not heard, whether it was at the coffee station, over a radio, or mumbled by an officer passing by. Everyone felt sick to their stomach about the sixteen year old. Yes, they had been disappointed in her, but it didn't mean they didn't care at all.

Yes, everyone at the SBPD was affected by Grace's kidnapping.

No one was surprised at how quickly Juliet and Shawn arrived at the station; they had been surprised they even went home.

Everyone went silent when Shawn and Juliet would approach them, together, because they were not leaving each other's side. They didn't know whether to give their condolences or vow that they'd find her.

Henry, Gus, Lassiter, and Vick huddled around the conference where the basecamp was primarily set up, at least for the tech guys. Every phone and computer in the station was tapped and ready to trace when the next call or video occurred.

The best news of all, that they couldn't wait to share with Shawn and Juliet, was that while Jason Bridgewater was right about the original trace of yesterday's video did lead to Belgium, he did not take off the video or block them from viewing it any longer. They had analysts on it all night, trying to determine the location geographically from what they could see out of the tiny window. The tech guys were working on the encryption. They were close. At this rate they didn't need five days (though it was four now), they needed less than five hours.

"Shawn, are you okay?" Henry asked as Shawn and Juliet entered. The condition of his son concerned him, he never saw him like this. He was clutching Juliet's hand like a lifeline, his eyes were bloodshot from tears or lack of sleep, he didn't know. Grace was his life, and not knowing her safety for sure was sucking the life right out of him.

"Dad how can you even ask that question?" Shawn squeezed Juliet's hand tighter.

"What have we got," Juliet reassured him she was fine by reciprocating the action, then managing to turn on her detective switch. They explained the good news and relief had practically flooded their bodies. Shawn leaned his forehead and Jules' and they locked eyes.

"We are going to find her, it's actually happening," he murmured. "I just know it. I can _sense_ it."

"Oh god Shawn I hope you are right," Juliet didn't even care about their public display of affection. They always bent the rules in the station when Grace was involved, why should it be any different now?

The morning seemed to drag on forever; two o'clock could not come fast enough. Everyone wanted proof and reassurance of Grace's wellbeing, and it put them on edge knowing that they had basically been sitting around for what seemed like hours, but it was still only nine in the morning.

On their third round of coffee, everyone jumped as an alarming 'ping' came from the tech's computer.

"YES!" he announced. "213 East Montecito St!"

"What?" the whole room gasped.

"Our software broke through the encryption and told us where the video was uploaded!" he said. "213 East Montecito St."

The anticipation in the room exploded into sudden fervor, Chief calling out to officers to respond to the location, Gus grabbing his keys, Carlton doing the same. No one even had time to remind Shawn and Juliet they were not on this case and that they couldn't be. Jules' heart was practically pounding out of her chest. She couldn't think, she couldn't speak. She was focused on one thing. Getting to 213 East Montecito St, finding her daughter, and making sure she never loses her again.

Shawn's hand never left Juliet's as the sprinted to their car, and despite how dangerous it was, as Juliet flicked on her lights and began to drive in the direction of the address, their hands did not slip out of each other 's either.

"This is it Jules," Shawn pressed a kiss to her hand. Juliet tried to smile, but she was too single minded at the moment, only caring about getting to their destination as quickly as she could. She couldn't even respond, even if she wanted to, because the minute the words left his mouth he regretted it.

Her hands dropped from his as she pulled behind Lassiter, who already had his gun out. They knew something was wrong as he hesitated, staring at the building in dismay. Carlton never hesitated with his gun.

"An internet café," he growled.

"Damnit!" Henry slammed his fist on the hood of Gus's car. Everyone looked at Gus expectantly, believing he would protest at the damage most likely done to the Blueberry. He just stared at the building in dismay.

Despite evidence to the contrary, the police began to storm the internet café, Juliet and Shawn trying to follow them.

"Spencer's!" Lassiter snapped. They both looked up at him determinedly. "What the hell are you doing here? You are not on this case!"

"Lassiter, this is the only lead we have!" Juliet protested.

"Kent," Lassiter ordered the rookie. "Watch these two, tackle them if you have to, they are not going into this building!"

"Lassie!" Shawn hissed. "I am-"

"Detective Lassiter we need you in here," Chief Vick said from the door. Juliet and Shawn took a step forward as well. "_Just_, Detective Lassiter."

"CHIEF!" Shawn and Juliet screamed in unison but everyone ignored them.

"I'm sorry," Kent mumbled at the pair and Juliet glared at the rookie.

"Are you going to tackle me Kent?" Juliet asked. "Really?" From around the timid rookie, they saw Henry and Gus leave and start heading towards other businesses in the surrounding area. Chief Vick and Lassiter stayed inside while other officers scoped out the houses down the block.

The cop in Juliet was telling her that this was too theatrical, but the mother in her would stop at nothing to find Grace.

"Kent, we will not go inside, we promise," Shawn said seriously. "But I also promise you, if you try and stop us from going around back, you will regret it." Kent gulped and looked over his shoulder, making sure Lassiter was not around, and nodded resigned. He knew better than to get in between two frantic parents and any clues to their daughter's whereabouts: even if they weren't detectives and one of them owned a gun.

"Shawn, what are we looking for?" Juliet questioned.

"Anything Jules, absolutely anything that can give us the slightest clue," Shawn tried to take in every bit of his surroundings. None of it may be significant now, but perhaps in the future, there will be a clue to bring him to his daughter. The fact that they were not called in meant Grace was not there.

They were surprised at what they found around the building. From the front it looked like another store front, but the back was overgrown and offered little to nothing to look at except the back entrance to the internet café that lead to a dumpster nearby.

"God this place is a dump, how is it still up and running," Shawn frowned.

"Shawn it's just another dead end," Juliet cried out. "He's… how can the video be the only clue and even that leads us here! This man hardly existed as anything other than an alias for god knows how long. We know where Jerry Swanson was but… Jason Bridgewater could have been living anywhere. She could be… anywhere-"

Shawn snapped his eyes shut and tried to clear his head, think of anything Bridgewater said that could provide them with any clue.

But he only brought forth a memory.

"_Jules," Shawn whispered as he looked at her devastated face. Yes, she was significantly more emotional, being 5 months pregnant, but the words that slipped out of his mouth had been stupid, careless, and mistake. Probably would have made her cry no matter what, but there would have been no reason to cry if she wasn't pregnant._

_God he called his child a mistake._

"_No Shawn, don't," she hissed backing away from him when he took a step forward. Okay, he didn't say the baby was a mistake in so many words, he had just said maybe it was a mistake getting pregnant so soon. "Shawn we are having a child! This can't, you can't just-"_

"_I know sweetheart, I didn't mean…"_

"_I can't even look at you right now Shawn!" Juliet cried and ran out of the house leaving Shawn to watch her in dismay._

"_Juliet!" he called helplessly after her. He really messed up this time. Yes, since the news had come four months ago that they were pregnant, their usual bickering had occasionally escalated further. But it was Shawn's unwillingness to leave her side that kept them grounded, kept them talking. A simple touch from him in an emotionally heightened state could make her melt against him, probably because she was so used to curling up on the floor in the mornings after her first round of morning sickness when he was stroke her hair and distract her with ridiculous names for their child. She always laughed that Starfish was always his first choice when he would go into serious naming mode._

_Two hours later and he had yet to hear from Jules. He tried to give her space, but now he was worried. He was meant to protect her and his child, not leave them floundering wherever they were. _

_Shawn checked Psych. The police station. Even their spot in the park where they decided to first move in together. She was nowhere._

_He decided to prey upon her unwillingness to leave him concerned for her safety to get her to talk to him. The frantic text asking her to please meet him at their diner, the one they first met at, because he needed to see her and make sure she was okay, was what finally got a response._

_He timed it perfectly, watching her walk in, her eyes puffy from crying but tears no longer ran down her face._

_She was crying again by the time he followed her._

_She was sitting in her stool, holding the crumpled straw wrapper he preset. Shaking her head at the orange juice._

"_I didn't do this to make you cry more," Shawn protested. Juliet's face scrunched up, trying to show that she wasn't ready to forgive him just yet. But she would. "Nothing… not even a name to work with?" Her lips quivered for the fortieth time that day, recognizing the words._

"_Juliet," she whispered._

"_Well hello Juliet, I'm Shawn," Shawn smirked as she stared straight ahead, her fingers fumbling with the crawly snake. "Hi Shawn," he squeaked. "I'm still mad at you for being an idiot." Jules bit her lip. "How can you be mad at me when we just met?"_

"_Shawn," Juliet shook her head. "You don't have to do-" He held his hand up to stop her._

"_If we just met, then why am I carrying Starfish Spencer?" he said in eighth grade Juliet voice. "Well it could be an Immaculate conception… oh wait, that is just Gus's nickname." Juliet laughed out loud this time. "I'm sorry, but we are married, and this baby is yours." His voice suddenly turned husky. "I know," he whispered. _

"_Who's else would it be," she mumbled, looking down. Shawn grabbed her hand and swiveled her towards him. His hand reached out and landed tenderly on the baby bump just barely protruding from her stomach. Juliet's hand reached out to bat his away but he trapped it there with it other hand. Sighing, Juliet added her other hand._

"_You're an idiot," he continued in his high pitched voice. _

"_But you aren't," Jules protested._

"_But I am Jules," Shawn murmured. "Because this baby, is _anything_ but a mistake. I love you, and I love him or her. And I will never let you down, I will protect you both with my life. And I hate that I made you doubt it, for even a second."_

"_It's the hormones Shawn," she started to cry again but Shawn reacted quickly, not caring they were in public. He kissed her cheek gently, tasting the saltiness of her tears in his mouth but brushing them away at the same time._

"_But still, I didn't mean-"_

"_Shawn, it all happened too fast, and we know it, but I also know that you will be an amazing father, and that you will rise to the occasion, because I love you and depend on you, and I wouldn't be able to do that if I didn't believe in you. Believe that _we_ can fumble through this together."_

"_You're amazing," he sighed. "I don't deserve you." He smiled and bent down, still not caring he was in public. His face was an inch away from her stomach and Juliet subconsciously glanced around, but did nothing to stop him. "And you, Starfish Spencer, I don't deserve you either." Before Juliet could stop him, he kissed the baby bump. Giggling, Juliet pulled his head up, her lips hovering centimeters away from his. "Close talking?"_

"_We are not naming our child Starfish," she smiled. "Because _that_ would be a mistake."_

"_You'll warm up to it," he smirked before closing the gap between their lips._

Shawn ran his hands through his hair. So much for his promise.

He was letting Juliet down. He was letting Grace down.

He was letting himself down by not being able to find his daughter.

The only thing grounding him was Jules' hand secured in his.

* * *

"Spencer," Henry heard Lassiter snap as he and Gus returned from questioning some of the local businesses. He was not speaking to him. Henry shook his head at his son and daughter-in-law as he saw Shawn come out from around the building and Juliet exit the internet café with Lassiter and the Chief. They couldn't stay away. "What the hell did I say?"

"You didn't yell at Jules," Henry knew his son was slightly better just because of his joking manner, as well as he could be anyway.

"Lassiter what did you find?" he shouted, interrupting what would be a childish fight, that would be a good break from the tension that had settled ever since their hopes of finding Grace were squashed, but he knew Shawn would regret it later.

"Bridgewater knew this place well enough to avoid the camera's, the owner recognizes him as a regular though, but he can't recall seeing him the day it was uploaded. From what we can see with the terminal he used, Bridgewater was wearing a hat and as we know from the fact he wore a mask in the video, a change in appearance. None of today's customers were here that day. It's-"

"A dead end," Henry muttered.

"Looks like it," Shawn growled and stalked towards Juliet's car. Henry eyed his son first, then his daughter-in-law, Juliet's head was hanging low.

"Sweetie, it will be okay, I know it will," Henry gulped as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes met his and Henry couldn't help but see Grace.

"How?" she sighed. He didn't have an answer, but he couldn't help but feel guilt.

What if he would have trained Grace harder, like he did Shawn, maybe she would have fought him off.

What if he wasn't so hard on her that day she was over his house, making her hate her Mom even more for sending her there.

He imagined what was going through his granddaughter's mind right now, his son's, his (for lack of a better word) daughter's. He remembered the feeling when Shawn was held hostage all too well, and he wouldn't wish it on anyone.

* * *

"If anyone recognizes her, please contact police," Chief finished her speech on the steps of the police department. After their public display at the internet café, the city and mayor demanded and explanation. "If she is with Bridgewater, do not engage. This man is dangerous and a flight risk. I repeat, only call the police."

"Chief Vick!" one of the reporters called. "Who is she? Does she have any relation to the Spencer that your department employs as a psychic detective?" Shawn and Juliet, who were standing behind the Chief next to Lassiter, entwined their hands.

"She is the daughter of our very own Detective Spencer and psychic detective Shawn Spencer who is employed by the SBPD," Vick said, holding up the picture of Grace again. "Grace Spencer needs to be found yesterday and we are calling on the public to help. Please contact our help line if you have any information of her whereabouts or the Red Kia she was abducted in. Now… if you'll excuse me-" She turned around back into the police station, despite the flurry of reporters. Shawn grabbed Juliet's shoulders and guided her inside as the media circus began to recognize the two of them.

"Okay, it is almost two o'clock," Chief said. "McNab and Carson, you start with the Tipline, Lassiter, what time is the prison supposed to bring Bridgewater over?"

"4 o'clock Chief," Lassiter answered. "Is the FBI really necessary though?"

"If we want to use their trackers yes Detective Lassiter," Vick snapped. "Because I do not want another repeat of this morning."

"What do you want us to do Chief?" Shawn asked.

"Sit in my office, and wait for 2 o'clock," she answered.

"But Chief," Juliet protested.

"Detective Spencer I said it once and I will say it again, you are to take no part in this investigation, you are only here, because Jason Bridgewater is an awful son of a bitch recording your daughter in this situation, now go," she ordered. Juliet felt her gun on its holster through her blouse but let her head hang as Shawn again guided her to their destination.

"Shawn, we are no help just sitting here, when our daughter is out there!" Juliet mumbled.

"Let us watch the next video and hopefully I can get a clue," Shawn said. "But I can't believe I am saying this but we should let the police handle this."

"I am the police Shawn!" Juliet said, kicking into detective mode. "We don't know if they have checked Swansontech yet, because as far as I know no one has been in there since Fowler was murdered. And if they have checked Fowler's house, because again, they were business partners! And I highly doubt we couldn't trace that call! I'm lost Shawn!"

"When it counts Jules, we will help find her but right now let Lassie do his job… Gus and my Dad are out there too," Shawn reassured.

"Okay people!" Chief announced. "It's 2 o'clock!" Juliet sat up straight, the projector and computer now set up in the office instead of the conference room. All those who mattered were there, the FBI, someone recording it, Lassiter, and the Chief. Henry and Gus were following a lead to the burn phone that was used to place the call to the station yesterday.

"Okay, let's go," the head of the FBI tech team said as they clicked the link.

"Hello SBPD _and_ FBI," Jason smirked into the camera. "This is a shorter one today because tonight, there will be a whole new treat. Hope you are in for a late night… Grace and I sure are."

"Let us see her please," Juliet whispered.

"A little freer here today," Bridgewater turned the camera to Grace and Juliet let out a sigh of relief. She looked no better, but no worse either. Except now she was tied to a chair. "The zip ties were a little too harsh don't you think Grace." She glared at him and Juliet wanted to scream at her daughter for being brave, for antagonizing this man.

"Care to tell them what I already figured out," Grace said defiantly.

"Ah ah ah," he shook his head. "Smart mouths make for smart decisions by me." He turned to the camera. "Shawn, you should teach your daughter to be less like you, more like your pretty wife. It will cost her dearly." Before anyone realized, a bat was in his hand, and it was swinging towards Grace's stomach. No sound came out of her mouth as all the air in her lung was expelled, but the moan that followed afterwards was enough to shake the hearts of even the FBI agents who did not even know her.

"Midnight, back here, will mark day 2 and give you exactly 3 days to find her," he continued. "Oh… and," he nudged her stomach with the bat and Grace gasped. "I think I broke a few ribs… so I'd hurry."

* * *

_Yes, more violence indeed, but... really the next few chapters are what you have to look out for lol! I hope you like the Shules in this chapter! Please let me know what you think ;) And feel free to give me ideas, because although chapters are prewritten, this one changed so much from the original!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 14**_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Psych, never have, never will! (though I wish I owned USA Network so I could air the damn musical episode when they said they would, in the freaking fall!)_

_Warning: This chapter contains violence, not too descriptive but, violence nonetheless! And some swearing!_

_This chapter has very little to do with finding Grace and the actual investigation but more with emotions, thoughts, and actions taken by, you guessed it, Jason Bridgewater. So you have been warned! Thanks so much for the feedback, I am two reviews away from 100 in only 13 chapters, I am so humbled, thank you!_

* * *

"I don't want to hit a little girl Grace, hitting girls is bad," Jason paced around his victim. "But the SBPD have pulled a new little stunt, I can't even go outside anymore because you are all over the news. And while my appearance is changed, I am recognizable from the front. And I really want my coffee."

"Are you going to tell me why I am here?" Grace questioned. She knew he knew, but she wanted her parents to know too, though they probably figured it out as well. Hopefully once it was confirmed out loud that this torture was not only for her, but for her dad to witness, he'd stop watching and it would all be in vain. They'd find her, help her heal whatever he did to her, and they could forget this ever happened.

"You will find out exactly why tonight Gracie," the man taunted. "But I don't think they are trying hard enough. My newest encryption on my little web cam and laptop here does not even have to work hard."

"You said you don't want to hurt a little girl, I'm not little by the way, but I am still a girl… and my swollen cheek shows that it's not really your philosophy," Grace shot back. His hand cracked over her face again, but Grace braced herself for it this time. However, she did not brace herself for the backlash, the second slap in succession. That slipped under her defenses she built up since their first little session. The sound coming from her cheek was very similar to the one that came from her ribs earlier today, and that was not good.

"You are quite the little bitch aren't you," he growled. "No wonder Mommy and Daddy made you so mad; you are so defiant you can't listen to a single rule."

"Newsflash, you've hardly said anything to me since coming here, except call me obscene names," Grace gritted out, though she felt tears welling up behind her eyes. Talking hurt with her new injury. She would hold them until he left, she could tell by the position of the moon, which she could see from where she was, that it was not yet midnight. And that was when he promised her more fun would be had. "I'd like to know these rules before you continue beating me up for what I see no reason."

"Well then that would just be no fun," he laughed. He roughly grabbed her and Grace gasped, the position she eventually wiggled herself into this afternoon had provided her comfort from her ribs. It had just about gone numb to her about an hour ago. That was no longer true. His hand that was not wrapped around her arm was untying the ropes that kept her bound to the chair. Once she was out, she was thrown roughly to the ground and she couldn't help but cry out. This guy was really starting to piss her off.

He was silent as he tied her to the pipe, thankfully using the rope instead of the zip ties. He also tied her feet together but she didn't mind. Rope, rope she could possibly escape from; and that was a total possibility as she heard him walk up the steps and shut the door? (she wasn't yet sure it was a door, it slammed like a door, but it was different somehow) behind him.

"Ok Grace," she whispered to herself. "Think, how can you get yourself out of this."

She hadn't had much time to think since... yesterday? Either she was passed out from chloroform or Bridgewater was in there, either talking to her, beating her up, or forcing her to eat pineapple. She really didn't get that. Now, she let her mind wander to what lead her up to this point and let her guard down, the slightest bit, because her ribs were hurting her now and so was her cheek. She imagined what her face would look like to her parents because she could practically feel it swelling up.

She was scared.

She didn't know where she was.

She knew his plan.

Never in her life, did she want her parents more than she did right now.

She was thankful, so thankful that Juliet was a cop. She could find her; she knew her Mom would find her.

Her dad, well, hopefully her surroundings could give him something to go on.

Uncle Lassie, for as much as he tried to deny his slight affection for her, she knew he would find her as well.

But as Grace's hands wiggled, trying to jar the tight rope from her wrists that were still sore and now bloody again, she let tears slip down her face. She tried not to let them escalate to sobs, because her ribs would hurt too much and they hurt enough already. And the sudden chill that gripped her did not help as Grace started shivering. The sooner they connect in whatever capacity Jason wanted to, the sooner the SBPD would find her and she'd be safe again.

Grace wanted to run into their arms so desperately, beg for their forgiveness and mean it this time. She had yet to say sorry and mean it to her Mom, only to her Dad. And that was her mistake. She really was sorry, for everything, especially if that all lead to what was currently happening to her.

A smile through her tears lit up her face as the ropes loosened ever so slightly. She had at least an hour, and it would be enough time to get her wrists undone, and maybe, just maybe, she could escape this hell hole.

* * *

Detective Carlton Lassiter had a family. Marlowe, his beautiful wife who was faithful and honest once she did her time, he never held it against her. His son, Michael, ready to follow in his father's footsteps at the tender age of 12. His daughter, 8 year old EJ, only called that because Carlton believed Emily was too soft of a name.

But he had another family too, mostly because of his daughter's namesake. Juliet Spencer.

He remembered the few times he saw the woman break. Her face after what he later realized was the first time Spencer turned her down. After Yin tied her on the clock tower. When she and Spencer broke up for reasons he still didn't know, 17 years later.

The Spencer family, for all intents and purposes, were his family too.

He grasped the latest screenshot of the videos of where Grace Spencer was being held and didn't really want to look. It had been seconds after the bat impacted her stomach, and Lassiter wanted to run at the bastard kicking and screaming.

No one did that to his partner's daughter, his niece.

_No one._

He had been so disappointed in her when she was arrested for underage drinking because, in all honesty, he taught her better, he expected better. He commended Spencer for the way he acted, because they were both reduced to putty at the hands of their daughters (Spencer of course a lot more than him), Carlton was just thankful his daughter was eight and that was still a possibility. It was highly doubtful she could get into as much trouble as Grace did, not that she would ever dare to.

He remembered O'Hara, scratch that, Spencer, in the hospital. He'd been in and out the whole time she was in labor, thankful that she was Spencer's responsibility and not his. If he thought the Chief was bad in labor, Juliet was ten times worse. But eventually, after both Juliet and the baby had a rest, Carlton visited them.

"_Carlton," Juliet beamed as he walked in. He felt ridiculous. Marlowe was at a meeting with her parole officer, so she had sent him to go without her, insisting he still come in bearing the It's a Girl balloon and onesies in the pink frilly bag she picked out._

"_O'Hara," he nodded. _

"_Oh Lassie for me," Spencer said cheekily, taking the bag from his hand. He held up the pink onesie to his chest. "Thanks but I don't think it fits."_

"_Give that back Spencer," he hissed and snatched it from him. "It's for your wife and daughter you idiot!" He looked around in bewilderment. "Where is she?"_

"_They don't let babies sleep in here overnight, the nurse just went to get her from the nursery," Juliet explained. "Now I'm not allowed to get up yet according to Shawn so if you want a hug then-" He grimaced on purpose but obliged anyway, stepping back in alarm when she winced. _

"_Did I hurt you?" he asked._

"_No, I am just sore…. You'll have to deal with this with Marlowe one day," she patted her partner's cheek fondly. She gasped and smiled brightly and Carlton looked confused. "Look who's here." Her voice was so high pitched, but it wasn't her usual excitement voice, it was different. He turned around and saw the nurse wheeling a bassinet in._

"_Someone missed their Mommy," the nurse said as Carlton backed up, only getting a brief glimpse of the small thing in the bassinet. He never saw O'Hara as the maternal type until now, her face literally exploded in happiness at the sight of the bassinet; eagerly reaching in to cradle the bundle._

"_Good morning sweetheart," Juliet cooed at the baby. "You've got a new person to meet today." He looked over at Spencer who hadn't really stopped hovering by Juliet's bedside, now sitting right next to her. The baby let out a cry._

"_Oh I know, you've met so many new people, but this guy, he's your Uncle Lassie," Spencer threw a smirk in his direction. "And he works with your Mommy, and that mean's he is a really good guy."_

"_Meet Grace Madeleine Spencer Carlton," Juliet smiled and gestured for him to take the child from her. He looked at her incredulously, as if one: he was intruding on a family moment, and two: why she wanted him to hold her when he had held all but one child in his life. And that had been the Chief's daughter who, had captured his heart in seconds, but the Chief wanted him to have nothing to do with her._

"_I uh-" he stuttered._

"_Oh c'mon Lassie," Spencer chided and he glared at the younger man._

"_Hi," Carlton said as he took the baby from O'Hara. _

"_Just cradle her head," she instructed him. Carlton looked down at her and was suddenly awestruck._

_For something as small as she was, he was totally and completely enthralled by how much she looked like his partner. Wispy blond hair was struggling to grow at the top of her head, she had her nose, and mouth, and as she opened her eyes; definitely O'Hara's. But strangely enough, he could see a lot of Spencer in her too; just by the way she looked up at him, almost taunting him to make a mistake so she could cry._

"_Grace, I'm your…"_

"_Uncle Carlton?" Juliet shrugged. _

"_I… yeah," he murmured. "I guess I could be that… Marlowe, Marlowe is going to look at you and want a kid and…."_

"_Lassie, getting all mushy, who woulda thought Jules," Spencer chuckled._

"_Grace, where did you come up with that?" he asked the couple, ignoring Spencer._

"_We feel as though we are blessed to have gotten her, we don't deserve her she…"_

"_Graced us with her presence," Shawn added and they laughed. Carlton could have sworn the baby let out a giggle too._

If Lassiter really thought hard about it, it was true. Grace really graced most with her presence. Her annoying presence, but graced nonetheless. He watched Juliet and Shawn closely, as Shawn kissed Juliet's hand as it was literally five minutes to midnight and the biggest clue they had gotten to what was happening tonight was that they needed a webcam too. Grace was blessed to have parents as good as them. Despite his and the Chief's warnings, they have been involved every step of the way. Almost every lead or idea had come from either Spencer or Juliet's lips, and although most of them had been dead ends, they now knew that Grace was in a residential area with a "vision" Shawn had.

They would never stop looking for their daughter and neither would he. He hasn't been home since Grace went missing and doubted after whatever happened tonight, Spencer and Juliet would go home again either.

"Okay people, 30 seconds," Chief said and Shawn and Juliet shot up, rushing to plant themselves directly in front of the web cam. He couldn't blame them, if he was in their place if this was EJ or Michael, he'd want to be the first person they saw.

To give a comforting presence to his partner and formidable presence to the bastard doing this to his family, he stood directly in the background.

"Hello SBPD, Psychic, FBI," came Jason over the web cam. "Nice to see your faces for once."

"How about you show us yours," Chief Vick hissed.

"Chief, Chief, Chief… then you'll recognize me because I assume you are only saying that because you know I have changed my appearance," he chuckled.

"Grace," Juliet called. "Grace sweetie are you-"

"Mom," they heard her off screen, as if she didn't even know that she would be able to hear or see her mother. Juliet closed her eyes and lifted her head to the ceiling, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Oh am I interrupting something," Jason hissed. "I thought I was calling the shots here."

"Let us talk to her," Shawn growled.

"Dad," everyone could hear the sob in her voice.

"I've come here to say something, or… Grace has anyway," he said, shoving the webcam towards her. Tears flooded Grace's eyes as the resolve everyone could clearly see she was trying to put on broke down at the sight of her parents and everyone. "No funny business you got that."

"Have you gotten anywhere," Lassiter heard the Chief hiss to the FBI guy. He didn't need to even look over because he knew by his silence he was simply shaking his head.

"What the HELL did you do to her!" Shawn growled as recognition settled over everyone. The first thing the people in the room had seen were her eyes, but as they took in the rest of her something was there that was not there before. Her right cheek was purple and swollen, the swelling coming close to her eye that she couldn't open it all the way.

"I'm okay," she croaked bravely.

"Oh, oh Grace," Juliet sobbed in relief. "Honey it's okay, we are going to find you."

"I know you will," she sniffed. "Mom, Dad, I am so s-"

"Enough," Bridgewater said. "Read what I told you to." She nodded.

"The SBPD is responsible for a 14 year old boy losing a father he never got to know, a father who could have saved his son from the miserable life he lived," her voice was shaking. "Wyatt Bridgewater wanted to know his son, but he never got the chance because now he is in jail for the rest of his life."

"Your father was a murderer," Lassiter finally gritted out.

"Careful Detective," he warned, they could hardly see him, but they saw his hands on Grace's shoulders and saw her flinch. And the flinch made her cry out in pain because she jarred her ribs. "Continue."

"But the SBPD would never have convicted Bridgewater if it hadn't been for the psychic detective, Shawn Spencer," Grace whispered. "Shawn Spencer alone robbed him of a father and for that he must pay, and what better way than… than… taking me and killing those innocent people who just needed his help. I-"

"Take me instead," Juliet interrupted her. "I am his wife, I will cause just as much hurt to Shawn than Grace. Just let her go and-"

"Oh Detective Spencer, I have plans for you too," Jason practically placed his chin on Grace's shoulder so they were both in the shot. Carlton wanted to reach into the screen, grab this man, and wipe the smirk right off of his face. Not just because he now threatened his partner, but the fear that now overshadowed what used to be defiance in Grace's eyes. She was stubborn, perhaps more stubborn than both Shawn and Juliet because it was like she took their stubbornness and combined it. She had Juliet's unwillingness to let people get to her and Shawn's unwillingness to let people's annoyance stop him from pulling a prank. There were minute traces of this stubbornness now; and this was only the end of Day 2 in his clutches. She still had 3 more days to go if it took that long to find her. He didn't want to know what would happen to her psychologically if it did.

"Then take me, torture me, kill me," Shawn growled but Grace didn't hear any of this, his hands were on her ears, blocking her out.

"If I were you Detectives, I would worry less about who could take her place and more about what I am going to do to her," they could see the smile through his mask.

"Grace," Lassiter spoke up. "Just hold-"

"Now, perhaps you all should be proud," Bridgewater said. "Because Gracie here almost escaped tonight. She was untying the ropes on her legs when I came down for this little, shall we call it, teaser?" Grace's eyes bore into the screen and she nodded ever so slightly, as if to tell them all she was still fighting. "But that little stunt is going to cost her."

"NO!" Shawn yelled.

"Mr. Bridgewater, many things can be forgiven if you cooperate," Chief Vick intervened.

"Ever the negotiator Chief, but I am afraid no one can get her out of this," he laughed as he grabbed her arm roughly, one hand on her shoulder, his foot stomping into her forearm.

"Please don't," Grace whimpered. "Pleas-"

The sound was almost inhuman as it was ripped from her throat as a loud pop sounded through both rooms.

"You fucking bastard!" Carlton screamed as Juliet began sobbing into her hands.

"Grace it's okay," she cried. "Honey it's going to be okay!" The words did little to soothe her. Jason roughly dislocated her shoulder and most likely broke her arm in the process. Grace was sobbing and convulsing, trying to nurse her arm but he was still grasping him as it now hung at an awkward angle. Gus left the room to throw up. Shawn was pacing, angrily, and Carlton had to grab shoulders and stop him as his fist was inches away from making contact with the glass of the nearest window.

"Three days," Jason spat out before the screen went blank.

* * *

_Next chapter there will be a lot of that and a lot more of just Grace and Jason, because now everyone knows for sure what was kind of obvious, Grace was taken to get back at Shawn. But really, it is not in the way that you think, I will leave it vague and it will all come out eventually! This chapter practically hurt to write, because I created Grace and I don't want her to get hurt ;)_

_Please let me know what you think and give me any ideas of something you want to see in this story, because I am starting to get some writer's block and also what to give you what you guys want to see if I can (:_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 15**_

_I DON'T OWN PSYCH!_

_I was considering updating this on Thursday but I wanted to fine tune it more and get a little ahead with first drafts of chapters so I can continue to update as fast as I am (though I will warn you, I am going on vacation from July 7-12 so, no updates then.) There is, more whump in this chapter for poor Grace, but I think you will begin to get the idea of really why she is there, and it is not to just make Shawn watch Grace get tortured (it will all become clear to all of you when eventually Shawn discovers... after partially writing 17, yes, it really does), so don't get down when I don't use your ideas of Shawn getting kidnapped too, I promise you, the only one getting kidnapped in this fic is Grace!_

_Thank you though for all the amazing ideas and response, I have over 100 reviews now for 15 chapters and am very humbled so thank you all sooooo much! And don't be discouraged, I think all your ideas are great and if you really want to see something let me know, PM me, if something bugs you, etc._

* * *

Grace was thankful that he placed the chloroform cloth over her face again after she lost sight of her parents, because she had hardly seen them anyway for the last few seconds of the video chat. Her vision was clouded with tears, her body almost convulsing. This had not been the first time she broke a limb, but this was the first time her shoulder was forced out of its socket.

"_Grace it's okay," Juliet had cried. "Honey it's going to be okay!"_

God she wanted to believe it as her arm was jerked behind her, eliciting a sob from Grace as her last sound before she succumbed to unconsciousness. Frankly, if he hadn't knocked her out with the chloroform, she probably would have passed out from the pain.

Juliet's words had been so easy to believe when she was 5 and broke her leg.

_Today was the first relaxing Sunday the detectives of the SBPD had in so long, so Juliet and Shawn took advantage of it, or, as Juliet pointed out, let her father-in-law take advantage of it. It was the peak of summer as Henry was desperate to grill for someone, so Shawn, Juliet, and Grace came over with Gus, Rachel, Max, Carlton, Marlowe, and Michael in tow._

_Grace had practically inhaled her hotdog in pursuit of Max, who was 16 and annoyed that a 5 year old was practically hanging off of him._

"_Gracie," Juliet called as she relaxed at the table._

"_Yes Mom," she sounded annoyed and Juliet laughed. _

"_Come here please," she said and Grace huffed and walked over. "Now there is a reason Max doesn't want to play with you," Jules took the little girls hands in hers. "Because you are hanging all over him and he doesn't like that, how about you ask your Grandpa Henry to get the chalk he has so you can make his sidewalk all pretty."_

"_Okay," Grace nodded enthusiastically and tried to walk away before Shawn caught her._

"_Besides," he swung her over his shoulder and Jules shook her head at the pair. "Boys are icky, right Gracie."_

"_No Daddy," she giggled._

"_Yes!" Shawn cried in dismay. "The tickle monster will make sure you believe me."_

"_Careful she doesn't fall Shawn," Juliet rolled her eyes as he unmercifully tickled her stomach, making Grace writhe in his arms. _

"_Fine Daddy boys are icky!" Grace squealed. Shawn raised his eyebrow at Jules before placing Grace down. She ran towards the deck and Shawn sat down next to her._

"_Boys Jules," he shook his head. "Not until she's 30, maybe older."_

"_I like protective Shawn," Juliet whispered in his ear. "But I doubt our daughter will in ten years."_

"_Oh she'll always love her Daddy Jule-" He was cut off by a gigantic crash and a sudden loud cry that sounded a lot like Grace. Their heads snapped up and looked towards the deck where Grace no longer was, but Henry still stood cleaning the grill._

_Henry had told her to wait just a second, but Grace had no wanted to and decided to get the chalk all by herself._

"_Grace!" Juliet gasped as she, Shawn, Lassiter, and Henry took off running towards the crash and the cry. In the middle of the open garage sat a distraught Grace, clutching her leg, paint cans and crushed chalk piled around her. "Oh my god!" She rushed to her daughter's side and cradled her gently. Immediately Grace wrapped her arms around her neck and sobbed loudly._

"_I- I- didn't want to w-wait," her breath hitched as she buried her face in her mother's shirt. _

"_Shhh," Shawn whispered, his hand stroking her hair. "What hurts baby?"_

"_My… my l-leg," Grace sobbed. Carlton gently looked at the young girl's injury._

"_There's no doubt it's broken," he told the pair solemnly._

"_Shhh," Juliet whispered, rocking her back and forth, not caring her shirt was now soaked with Grace's tears. "Shhh honey, it's going to be all right. Mommy and Daddy will take you to the hospital and the doctor's with fix you all up."_

"_It hurts," she whimpered as Shawn tried to take her from Juliet's arms to carry her to the car, but it only made Grace cry harder, seeking her mother's comfort. While it broke Juliet's heart to see her daughter in pain, she was happy to be able to help her._

"_I know it does," she continued to soothe as she stood up and carried her to the car. "But it will be all over soon."_

_Hours later, Shawn scooped Grace up in his arms off of the hospital bed. Her leg now dawned a bright blue cast. They weren't entirely sure they were going to get her crutches or not, Grace had about as much grace as a rhino at times. It might be better for Juliet and Shawn to carry her everywhere for the six weeks with the cast, because it was summer and that was a possibility. At the same time, Grace not able to move by herself, very dangerous for their ear drums and sanity. She suddenly started crying for a different reason._

_"Gracie girl, what is wrong?" Shawn questioned. She looked up from his shoulder where she buried herself._

_"I ruined the picnic, we never got to have dessert," she said in dismay._

_"Oh baby don't think that," Juliet smiled as they got to the car. "I think, because you were Mommy and Daddy's brave girl, that we are going to get ice cream before we get home."_

_"I was brave?" Gracie sniffed. "But I cried."_

_"Can I let you know a secret," Jules whispered, leaning over the back seat to where they situated her safety in her car seat, blankets and pillows surround her leg._

_"What?"'_

_"I broke my arm when I was 7 years old," Juliet said. "And I cried for much longer than you did."_

_"7, that's two whole years older than me Mom, you were a crybaby!" Gracie giggled._

_"She must get her braveness from me," Shawn said cheekily and Juliet glared at him._

Even now, after all she has been through with her Mom. She wanted her to protect her, she wanted her voice in her ear soothing her, her dad's strong arms rubbing her back. She'd give anything for it. Grace was done, she was scared, she didn't want to die.

This was not going to be over soon, and Grace knew that no matter how hard her parents and the SBPD looked for her, she would not be found until the damage was already done.

* * *

They had slept in the crib last night, if you would call it sleeping. Two people could hardly fit on a twin bed in normal circumstances, but these were certainly not normal circumstances. Juliet and Shawn could not bear to sleep apart, especially now, so a tangle of limbs had attempted to fit on the small cot. Whenever one would fall asleep, the other would be jerked awake from a nightmare or sinking feeling which in turn would wake the other up.

The coffee at the police station was dismal compared to what they were used to at home, and they needed two cups to even function.

Chief Vick was not pleased to see them; she had not even realized that the two had snuck up there after the video call. As the Chief yelled at them, Shawn took in the progress that had been added to the board. Swansontech Security was out; every inch, tunnel, and crawlspace around the office building had been searched. Bridgewater, now with the truth about his son out, had clammed up even more if that was possible. Fowler's home was out, as well as the homes of his other victims. Warehouses were out too, because they needed probable cause, and last night Shawn shot off so many random ones they knew he was lying.

The newest addition however, was Grace's current condition. Broken arm, dislocated shoulder, at least bruised ribs, swollen cheek, immediate medical care must be provided the second she is found. Shawn felt bile rise in his throat as he looked at the picture of Grace's eyes as she reassured them she was all right, that she'd be fine. That she believed they'd find her.

He couldn't help his daughter, one of his only reason's to live.

Gus and Henry were there, discussing what their next move was. Gus approached him, trying to provide some comfort, but Shawn was still staring intently at the screenshot.

"We are going to the bank," Henry said. "Get his account numbers since they aren't giving them to us themselves." Shawn's hand reached out for Juliet's as he still ignored those around him, and spotted something in the photo.

"Shawn what is it?" she whispered.

"Shhh," he hushed, looking closer.

"The FBI is one step closer to cracking the encryption, if he keeps using the same one the software they are using is getting used to it," Chief explained. Shawn squeezed her hand as if to tell Juliet he got it. "They would have found it by now if it was live every time."

"You two go home," Carlton demanded. "Come back at 2 o'clock but no sooner." Juliet opened her mouth to protest but Shawn beat her to it.

"C'mon Jules, there is nothing we can do for Grace here," he said, catching her eye. She nodded and sighed, resigned to follow whatever lead he had.

"Shawn, what is it?" she finally asked as they left the police station and got into her car.

"Drive to the supermarket on State St," Shawn informed her. "Behind Grace, there was a brown bag from there. I saw… pineapple sticking out from the top of it."

"Shawn why didn't you tell them," Juliet hissed.

"It was meant for me to find Jules, I just know it, no one else could have seen that," Shawn shot back as she still obeyed him and headed towards the store. "That sick son of a bitch is messing with me."

"And what do we do there Shawn?" she asked him.

"You have your badge, we ask an employee if there has been any man in the past week who bought a bunch of pineapples," Shawn said.

"We will sound nuts Shawn!" Juliet exclaimed.

"Jules, it's the only lead we have," Shawn whispered. "He's been planning this for a while now, he has her Jules, and the longer he does the more he hurts her. All because of me."

"Shawn-"

"You heard him! He made her say that to us, he blames me and now is using her to bait me!" Shawn hissed as she pulled up to the grocery store. "I will not let him win!" They both ran out, Juliet fingered her badge in her hand, ready to present it to the first employee Shawn approached. She was deeply worried about her husband, his theatrics that grounded him were gone, and he was serious. She hadn't seen him this serious or dangerous since Henry was shot.

"Pineapples, where are your pineapples," Shawn shouted.

"Oh good god," Juliet murmured and grabbed Shawn's arm and flashed her badge to the petrified looking employee Shawn had begun shouting at. "SBPD, can you take us to your manager."

The manager, Mr. Harper, as she expected, did not truly help much until she nonchalantly showed him her gun, then _he_ got serious. He remembered a man buying a bunch of pineapples only because the needed to get another shipment in because he cleaned him out. Shawn left to go to the bathroom for a second, and the next second there was a massive cleanup in aisle 12 that Mr. Harper needed to attend to. Juliet expected Shawn to reappear when he did, and go back to the day he said the man with the pineapples came in on the security tapes.

"Shawn-"

"Don't say it Jules," Shawn whispered harshly.

"No Shawn, I was going to say, Harper said pineapple man came in around 10:30 the day Grace was taken," Juliet informed him.

And there he was, Jason Bridgewater, though he looked a lot different with red hair instead of blond.

"There he is," Shawn growled, grabbing his iPhone and snapping a picture of it before closing out. He nodded to Jules, who would usually berate him for doing this, but she nodded back this time, ready to catch this bastard. She was on mandatory leave anyway; she had no qualms for breaking the law right now.

* * *

"This was the last purchase he made on his credit card," Henry informed Gus. "Here, at this grocery store."

"Should we call Lassie?" Gus asked.

"Let's see how cooperative this Mr. Harper is first," Henry said as he got out of the Blueberry. They heard a car jump to life almost directly next to them and speed away, almost hitting them in the process. "HEY!" Henry's head snapped to the car and his eyes widened.

"Isn't that Juliet's car?" Gus gasped.

"SHAWN!" Henry shouted after the car. "JULIET!" If they even saw them the two worried parents made no acknowledgement of their presence. "Are they that stupid?"

"Yes," Gus frowned. "But you cannot blame them can you… you saw what t-they did to Grace!"

"She's my granddaughter Gus," Henry would have pulled at his hair if he still had any. "But I am part of this investigation and I have to keep a level head if I want to see her okay. You want to know the last thing we did together?" Gus sighed.

"It was her being punished," he retorted. "She deserved to be punished Mr. Spencer!'

"I lectured her, I yelled at her, I made her dust off the damn fish in my house when I know how they creep her out!"

"It's not your fault, it's no one's fault."

"Let's get inside and hope these two didn't screw up in here," Henry snapped. Mr. Harper was apparently still looking for the lady cop and the obnoxious man when Gus and Henry arrived in his office. They however, called Lassiter and waited for a search warrant in order to obtain the security tapes.

"They were here weren't they?" Lassiter said immediately.

"Who?" Gus said innocently.

"Shawn and Juliet, they were here, investigating, when they were both told expressly not to!" he growled.

"Why would you say that," Henry folded his arms.

"There's a pathetic kid outside cleaning up a pineapple display," he pointed out.

"They think they got information out of the computers," Henry nodded to the security desk. "So far they have found Swanson, and now they are checking out the parking lot."

"Damn, these low life's actually have enough brain's to put a camera in the parking lot!" he exclaimed.

"Lassie," Gus shook his head.

"Detective, if you really are a detective," the manager, Mr. Harper looked at him.

"Out of the way," Lassiter hissed, shoving the man to the side as he hovered over the computer. "What am I looking at?"

"Red Kia Lassiter," Henry pointed out. "Can you give this to a tech guy to zoom it in?"

"I can do you one better and do it myself," Mr. Harper said self-righteously, trying to shove Lassiter away himself. He earned himself a threat of arrest for assaulting a police officer, but it was quickly forgiven when on camera, he literally saw Jason Bridgewater walking to a car, the license plates which had been taken off for Grace's kidnapping, were clear as day. He turned directly to the camera, and... flashed a smile?

"Print that," Lassiter commanded. "We need to bring it to the station and run them, immediately. Hopefully we can get this bastard, someone has had to see this car wherever he has Grace."

"Do you think Shawn and Juliet have this?" Gus asked.

"I wouldn't put it past Spencer," Lassiter muttered.

"I'm surprised you have so much faith in my son," Henry quipped.

"I wasn't talking about him."

* * *

If it was even possible, her shoulder hurt more when she finally drifted awake, glad to see the sun at least out. The tiniest shift brought shooting pain radiating from everywhere. Her movements were not helping her already hurt cheek and ribs and by Grace's count, she now had three broken bones in her body. Wriggling her hands had seemed safe until she realized with a sinking feeling that she was again tied up with zip ties.

"Well well, bout time you woke up you little bitch," something had changed. Not that he had been anything close to kind to her, but his voice was harder now, vengeful. Jason Bridgewater's voice was filled with hate, not just vindictiveness anymore.

"I don't want to hear a word out of you," he placed rope this time around her head, effectively silencing her as he shoved some down her throat. "Because you need to know something, something very clear." He bent down and whispered something harshly in her ear before his hands snaked up to her neck. Before Grace knew what he was doing she couldn't breathe, at all.

She started choking on the rope, gagging, desperate to suck in some air but it was impossible.

"It's his fault you're here Gracie, not yours, not mine," he growled. "His, his, his." Grace started to see spots in her eyes and thought that this was the end; maybe she had been passed out for 2 days unbeknownst to her. But this involved no knife, and his promise had been to slit her throat. His hand released her neck just before the black spots had taken over her eyes and she sucked in as much air as she could. Sobbing and choking on the rope. He grabbed her face harshly, his thumb pressing into her fractured cheek and eliciting a moan from Grace. It was all she could do, the fight just about left her as her chest still heaved from his previous assault on her airway.

"I've just about told him where you were when you were passed out," he smirked. "And where is he? Has anyone come to rescue you, NO!" His hand was on her shoulder now, which constantly ached and burned anyway, but the pain was almost unbearable with him touching it. So unbearable, Grace fainted dead away.

"DAMNIT!" he growled and let her go, allowing her bruised and battered body to slump against the pipe. "You are nothing like your father and that is a good thing, he would have been able to tell that I was lying." He bent down and hissed this to her unconscious form. "This could be more fun that I thought."

* * *

_Hmmmm, well something has definitely changed in his demeanor, but actually, you will find out next chapter, that this is definitely a turning point in Grace's time in his clutches! _

_Please let me know what you think! Reviews are like getting to meet Maggie Lawson and James Roday (Again! Because, I met them before last year on my birthday when my choir went to see the musical ONCE and they were there too, but I didn't watch Psych back then so I just hung awkwardly back when my friend who was fangirling was like, it's HER birthday today, and they both smiled and said Happy Birthday to me and I was like thanks, sorry I don't watch your show...)_

_Like I said, any ideas, I am all ears. Nothing is stupid to me, it just doesn't go with the plot if I do not use it! And I will always give you credit where it is due!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 16**_

_Dislcaimer: Steven Franks' wonderful mind came up with this show, I own Grace and that is it!_

_Thanks as always everyone for reviewing! This chapter is all over the place with events so try and keep up because a lot of things are going to be happening really fast in the next few chapters so brace yourselves!_

* * *

Juliet and Shawn hardly made it back to the station by 2 o'clock, and they knew just by the looks the officers in front of the station who helped escort them inside through the newest media circus that swarmed, that everyone knew that they had a picture too.

The TV was on, and it showed the Chief presenting the newest evidence, the newest clue; giving everyone in Santa Barbara the license plate number.

"Shawn," Juliet's fingers entwined with his, nodding at the piece of evidence they so obviously missed.

"At least they got it," Shawn rubbed his eyes with his other hand. He was sure the circles under his eyes were now going to be a permanent feature to his face.

"How did we miss the damn car Shawn," Juliet muttered. "We were everywhere. The pier, the neighborhoods, anyone who might have ever been in contact with him at the grocery store and showed his picture. We could have shown the car, see if they recognized the plates."

"Sweetheart, not everyone has a photographic memory like me, they wouldn't -"

"But it could have helped Shawn, we could have gone to the-"

"The car dealership," a new voice said. "His neighborhood. The grocery store." The pair froze and turned around to find most of the police force staring back at them. Shawn wrapped his arm around Juliet and pulled her close, raising his chin defiantly.

"She's our daughter, you have to learn by now we will not sit by and-"

"My office," Chief Vick commanded. "NOW!" The no touching rule was null and void as Shawn kissed her forehead and followed the chief into her office.

"What the hell were you two thinking!" Lassiter spat before the Chief could say anything.

"Detective," Chief warned.

"Juliet, this man has threatened you too! We don't need the two of you gallivanting off to wherever you please," he hissed. "I could charge the two of you with hindering a police investigation!"

"I am the police Carlton," Juliet snapped.

"Enough!" Chief Vick cut in. Everyone in the room went silent. "I repeat Detective Lassiter's sentiments however, what in the hell were you two thinking actually investigating this by yourselves?"

"This guy is targeting me, it must mean that-" Shawn began.

"All it means Mr. Spencer is that because you are related to the victim, the two of you must not be involved in any part of this case," she continued. "I have let it slide. Detective Spencer I expected more out of you, you of all people should understand how dangerous it is for a cop to be personally involved in a case."

"All of you are personally involved Chief," Juliet pointed out. "She calls you Chief only because Aunt Karen would just sound weird because we don't call you Karen. But Iris used to call me Aunt Julie like my nephews do."

"And Lassie is called Uncle Lassie and I am Uncle Shawn to his kids," Shawn continued. "And Gus, he's Gracie's godfather for heaven's sake. My dad, she is his granddaughter. Do you know how stupid it sounds to hear you say ALL of you are not personally involved?"

"But we can control ourselves," Henry pressed. "We are Grace's best shot at being found and we have to be sure she IS found."

"But-" Shawn began again.

"Don't do it Shawn," Gus shook his head. "What if Bridgewater saw you two investigating, he will use it against Grace."

"I-" Shawn protested but hung his head just as McNab came in.

"Chief it's starting," he reminded, nodding to the clock which read 2 o'clock.

"Okay people, let's hope today is the day we get through," Vick sighed before they all hovered around the TV.

"Sorry detectives," Bridgewater smirked at the camera, aimed at both him and Grace. Juliet gasped at the state of her daughter. Her eyes were hazy and unfocused, she was slumped over and clearly in a lot of pain. Everyone saw one thing though, the ski mask which he had dawned for the past sessions was gone, and it was just his face. "But the very reason that I have no mask on is the reason this is only one-way."

"Please," Shawn whispered, lifting his head to the ceiling, silently willing for Jason to give him any clues or the cyber guys to break the encryptions.

"You see, now everyone knows my new appearance, and I was trying to keep that a secret… and I had to remove that damn car and put it in the garage before I could get any _coffee_, how sad for me." There was a strange emphasis on that word that only Shawn picked up on. "Gracie here has been in and out of consciousness all day, crying for her _Mommy_. Quite the turnaround from earlier this week huh. Tuesday she couldn't stand you, and here we are, Friday. Complete opposite." Coffee… Mommy… what the hell could that mean?

"See I'm afraid our little sessions, while here they are getting more and more frequent, are going to have to stop this way."

"NO!" half the room shouted.

"Say bye to Mommy and Daddy Gracie, because if I have my way… they will never see you alive, on video, again," he smirked evilly.

Grace could hardly lift her head.

"No? Okay, night night," he laughed and whipped out a gun.

Juliet sobbed and grasped Shawn's arm, digging her nails in in fear.

There was no gunshot, only a loud thump as it came down on her head, tossing Grace listlessly to the side. Blood immediately ran down her forehead.

"Oh, and remember, two days." The screen went blank and the FBI tech let out a growl of frustration but muttered something as well. Juliet's heart sank and she felt lightheaded. Without these tidbits and glimpses of Grace, they had no idea if she was alive or not and had no way of finding her. This was all so wrong, horribly wrong. Two people could not just disappear, neighbors had to have seen him if he was truly in a residential area of Santa Barbara, but yet no one had any idea.

"That just about settles it," Chief said solemnly. "Spencer's, you are no longer needed here at the station."

"What?" Shawn hissed.

"Shawn," Henry warned. "You are to go home."

"Newsflash Dad, you haven't worked here in…"

"You are both going home and that is final," Vick insisted. "We will let you know of any leads we get on the case but your presence is no longer needed. Detective Spencer, the leave I gave you earlier this week is in effect full force. If I see either of you in this station until I tell you, I will have your badge detective and Shawn, your services here will be revoked."

"But Chief," Juliet protested.

"You are lucky that I am not suspending you for your actions Detective Spencer," she said harshly. "Unless we call you down here, the two of you are to come nowhere near the station, you can direct all questions about the case to Detective Lassiter by phone only, and he will tell you only what we would tell parents who are not detectives, which is slim compared to what I have allowed. That is final. This is now a job for the police and for the time being _Juliet_, you are a civilian who is going home. We will find her, that is a promise, but without your help."

"Chief he said it himself-" Shawn started again but Henry silenced him by interrupting him.

"You are not helping Grace by sending us in whatever direction you want, conduct your own investigation only if you want to be arrested for hindering…" His words trailed off in Shawn's mind. He was too angry to even think right now. What right did they have to do this? To tell him to stop looking for his daughter.

"Pack your desk Detective, I will be in touch," Chief said and with a nod to Lassiter, Gus, Henry, and McNab; they disappeared in the conference room, leaving Juliet and Shawn standing in the middle of the police station, cop blocked.

"No way in hell am I stopping," Juliet hissed. "Do you have… have _anything_ Shawn?"

"I… I don't know," Shawn murmured. "He emphasized words, in his video, not fairly noticeably but… emphasized nonetheless. The word mother sticks out the most, which is all really."

"His mother, Bridgewater's mother," Juliet nodded. "What can we do with that?"

"Just about everything," he smirked, looking around her to where everyone had left them, they were stupidly not looking at them. They were preparing to, as Shawn read their lips, follow up on a few convincing leads from the phone calls in. Especially now that they had Bridgewater's new disguise, not everyone was unreliable. "Let's go clean out your desk." Juliet narrowed her eyes at him but he pointed to her computer and she looked at him, impressed. In all reality, Shawn was impressed with her. She never condoned his unconventional methods of doing things, and doing with was not in his wife's character at all. But she was desperate, desperate to find her daughter.

"Yes, let's," Jules said.

"Oh look Jules, we better remember to take out this flashdrive before we leave," Shawn said loud enough for some of the officer's around them to hear. And then dropped his voice. "Okay, first up, her name. What is it on his newly filed birth certificate." Juliet began typing wildly, her eyes shifting around.

"Angela Creighton," she answered. "Makes sense, they looked at records on Jason Creighton, but he hasn't gone by that since he was 14, when he found out Bridgewater was his father." Shawn squeezed her shoulder and pressed a kissed against her neck.

"Brilliant Jules, look up… criminal record, anything… don't bother looking into it, put it on the flashdrive and-"

"Shawn it's illegal," Juliet hissed.

"You are still a detective even if you are on leave Juliet, and if we find Gracie then I don't care if I go to jail as long as she is safe," Shawn said. "His mother, I know it's his mother that is the clue to this."

"Death certificate? Coroner's report," she murmured, intrigued.

"Jules," Shawn hissed, jerking his head to the conference room door that burst open. Quickly she put the file on the flashdrive, ejected it, and locked her computer. Shawn snatched the flashdrive and stuffed it in his pocket while Juliet stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder. Shawn fell in step with her and wordlessly left the police station, leaving everyone wondering how the heck they got them to leave so easily.

* * *

"That was easy," Gus commented.

"Too easy," Henry growled and Lassiter pushed past them to get out of the conference room and stalk over to Juliet's desk.

"Hey you," Lassie hissed at one of the SBPD tech guys who was sulking in the corner, overshadowed by the FBI. "Computer nerd, get over here."

"What is it Detective Lassiter?" the kid sounded timid but Lassiter was having none of it.

"Get into this computer, now," Carlton ordered.

"Lassie what gives, it's Jules' computer," Gus said. "She packed up and-"

"She didn't pack up," Henry shook his head. "Think back to the times Juliet has been forced to go on leave, like when Grace had appendicitis or when she was shot. These pictures-" he gestured to the photos on the desk, picking up a picture of her, Shawn, and Grace taken the day Grace was born. "Were brought home."

"Damn it to hell, hurry up nimrod!" Lassiter snapped at the tech guy and the kid, shaking profusely, nodded. After indicating he broke through. Lassiter pushed him out of the way and leaned over, grasping the mouse. "When this is over, I don't know if I should berate them or thank them."

"Why?" Chief said, overhearing. "Because-"

"Bridgewater's mother," Lassiter said. "Died in a nursing home."

"Nursing home, she couldn't have been older than 50!" Gus pointed out.

"She had severe insulin dependent diabetes," Lassiter answered. "Died because of negligence, one of the nurses was charged with voluntary manslaughter after being given an overdose of insulin that caused her to go into a diabetic coma and die."

"It says here that it was the only day that Jason went to visit her," Gus murmured over his shoulder.

"It wasn't negligence," Lassiter said seriously. "It was murder, I know it… and Bridgewater, only…"

"18 at the time," Chief added.

"Yes, 18… killed her," Lassiter said ominously. "That's 5 murders, if I was in charge of his trial, I would sentence him to death without hesitation, this bastard deserves the chair."

"McNab! Take Carson and a few black and whites on that lead at the pier," Chief ordered.

"Guster, Spencer," Lassie nodded. "Let's go to the nursing home. It holds memories for him, it's where this whole crazy train started."

"Do you think there will be a clue?" Gus asked.

"For Grace's sake, there better be," Lassiter muttered.

* * *

Their house felt strange, like they didn't belong in it without a teenager running around. Yes, they had been home since this whole ordeal began, but for such a brief moment that was more filled with staring wordlessly at ceilings and trying not to think of Grace.

It seemed so empty.

"Let's get started, shall we," Shawn said. Juliet turned to him, her blue eyes full of guilt.

"We should have told them, we need everyone on this lead if we are going to find her," Juliet fretted.

"They know by now we did something on your computer Jules, and Lassie is not stupid, sure, I bet Bridgewater was smart enough to take the video down this time, but they recorded it, they know the same clues as us. Imagine cases you do without Gus and I Jules," Shawn reassured. "They might not have super observant me but Lassie is…"

"Oh God!" Juliet jumped cutting him off. Shawn gasped and looked at her concerned.

"Juliet what is it?" he questioned breathlessly. "What's wrong?"

"_That_ Shawn!" she sighed and pointed to the table to the side of their couch. She had reached down to put her files on the coffee table and caught glimpse of the answering machine. A large flashing 16 missed calls, 7 messages, was lighting it up.

Shawn rubbed his neck as let his mind wander over all the people who he was sure were there.

"Let's get this over with and we can get down to business," he reassured her, kissing her hand and guiding her to sit next to him.

"I'd rather not," Juliet groaned. "I'd rather start finding our daughter Shawn!" But he already pressed the first message.

"_Juliet Lynn O'Hara!" the voice of Maryanne, Juliet's mom, snapped over the phone. "How dare you not tell us that our granddaughter has been kidnapped, has been missing for almost 4 days and-"_

"_What your mother means is," Lloyd intervened over the phone. "Is that she is not happy we had to hear from Henry, and then did not hear from you after that. You know, this reminds me-"_

"_Not now Lloyd!" she shrieked. "Call us Juliet, we would be coming there if it was not for Henry telling us to stay away for ours and Grace's safety! We are worried, please Julie!"_

"Mother," Juliet mumbled and shook her head.

"She's worried Jules," Shawn sighed and pressed a kiss to her shoulder, pulling her closer. It was still dark around them, even though it was midday the lights were all off and the blinds shut, the only light in the room coming from what snuck in through the door that was not completely closed yet.

The next message started.

"_Jewel, Shawn," Frank O'Hara's voice filled the silent room. "I hope you are not avoiding this call because it is me but because you have found Gracie. No… no one told me, but it's all over the Santa Barbara news." _Juliet sat up straight. Yes her relationship with her father was still rocky, and he still called Grace Gracie because the last time he saw them, Grace was 10 and still let everyone but Juliet call her that. But despite that, she would love to have his comfort right now.

"_And no, I am not in California, but, I do like to check up on you all at least once a week. You might not realize how often you and Shawn are in the Santa Barbara Courier, never mind. I'm just… a little hurt that you wouldn't tell me yourself I thought… but of course you are probably worried sick so I shouldn't think it is just me, know that I am worried Jewel. Please call me, I should have the same number as this when you find her because I know you both, you will find Gracie."_

"We will," Shawn reassured as the next message started.

"_Goose," Madeleine's worried voice came over the speaker. "Juliet. Don't you worry. Grace will be just fine, Henry told me everything and, we know our girl and we know the SBPD, she will be found. I'm in Portugal but I have a flight in three days, I'll be in Santa Barbara before you know it. I love you both, please be safe. Especially you Goose, do not do anything dangerous."_

"She will be here tomorrow," Juliet commented and Shawn closed his eyes and sighed, absolutely relieved. It wasn't like with Yin and Yang, terrified for his mother's safety. No, Grace was his only concern right now and, just like Juliet, wanted someone outside of who they have been in contact with these past few days to comfort him.

The next voice was not shocking for either of them.

"_Little Sis, Shawn, I have people looking into Grace's disappearance and Bridgewater, if I find anything I will get it to you somehow,"_ was Ewan O'Hara brief message. Short and to the point, but it left both of them feeling rather comforted.

The last three were similar, but the most shocking of all. Juliet and Shawn had friends outside the police department, but not many. And among them, they did not count the three people who called them friends. They would after this.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Spencer," Caroline's mother, Hannah's voice came over the speaker. "It's Hannah and George Young. We… we saw on this news this afternoon about Grace. I… I am shocked and, very, very sorry. We heard she was taken around the time the girls had community service and I can't help but wonder if this could have been prevented if that party never happened. Grace is in our prayers and so are you, I just hope she is found, our eyes are on the look out for her. Our girls are good girls, we know it and we know you know it too. When you get the chance, we'd like to know how you are holding up. Caroline has been worried sick."_

After their message was similar ones from David and Natalie's parents. With, what Juliet perceived as poor choices of friends on Grace's part, they had been careful to distance themselves with the parents of these friend's. They had shared the occasional drink with them if the time suited, chatted when they were going to their house to pick Grace up, but never had they imagined them friends. People who would care enough to give them a call.

Juliet's heart felt heavy with sadness. She never gave them a chance.

She never gave Caroline a chance, and despite everything that happened, she was still worried about her daughter.

"I…" Juliet was stunned.

"C'mon Jules, let's give them all a reason to be called back," Shawn went and got their laptop. He turned it on and Jules leaned forward to grab her note pad and graph paper.

"So… Angela Creighton," Juliet smiled confidently at her husband.

"Hand me a piece of graph paper Jules," Shawn said seriously as the files they downloaded on the flashdrive downloaded onto the computer. Juliet looked at him incredulously.

"Shawn, I thought that was boring stuff," she said.

"My Mom was right, we will find her, Grace is strong… no matter what happens, I am never going to stop looking for her," Shawn's eyes grew dark and Juliet ran her hand across the stubble on his face, stroking it. He didn't need to say the words, she could read every emotion through his eyes. How guilty he felt, how confused he felt. Never had they ever been this lost on a case that was this important, this close to them, with a victim they could not afford to do so on. She shared this concern, this emotion. And he was right.

They would find Grace, there was no doubt about that.

But would it be too late?

* * *

Grace's head was spinning and it hurt. And not just because she was just pistol whipped. She had been given so much information about the real reasoning of her kidnapping in one day, she couldn't wrap her mind around. She refused to believe, she refused to believe his lies.

But why were they starting to make sense?

"Mhmmm," she groaned in pain.

"Good, you are awake, I hope you had a nice nap, because it's the last bit of sleep you are going to get," Jason chuckled.

"Hmmm," Grace mumbled, trying not to move in case she hurt herself more. Her shoulder had a constant dull ache, her hands were numb, her ribs were surprisingly comfortable. Now if only she could sleep off this headache. "No, I'm tired."

"Oh but Grace, you have a concussion," he shook his head. "You are not supposed to sleep or else… you might never wake up. And Gracie… I promise that the next time you go to sleep, you are never waking up as long as you are still with me." Grace's heart was pounding in her chest. "And besides, I have so much more to tell you about why you are here, and why you might possibly be not getting out of this."

* * *

_We are slowly winding down Part 2 and almost into Part 3 where... things will happen XD Hehe, I am evil knowing what I have planned! I continue to appreciate all of your ideas, I am just not using them because they unfortunately do not go with what I already have planned, but I promise I am listening and am trying to find a way to add them in if I possibly can!_

_Please review, it's like getting to sing Boom from the Bottom song along with Dule Hill and James Roday, because honestly, sometimes I can't get that song out of my head (:_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 17**_

_Disclaimer: Steve Franks created/owns Psych, I do not!_

_If you look closely and read into everything that transpires, you might know the real reason Grace was kidnapped... might ;) And next chapter sorta too! Part 3 is starting not this chapter, but half next chapter, half Ch. 19! So get ready!_

_Thanks as always for the reviews! This chapter is really long and adds more Shules as was requested!_

* * *

Juliet woke with a start as she felt the couch underneath her shift.

"Sorry Jules, I tried not to wake you," Shawn mumbles into her shoulder as she shifted in his arms. Today was the last full day to find Grace and they couldn't help but feel like they already failed her. Even when they found her (they had to keep saying when because to them, there was no other option), it had taken almost the full amount of time to find her.

This guy was good, after his mistake that first day, he was careful with his encryptions and always took the video down afterwards, and the two way video chat had been so brief the FBI had barely begun their failed trace on it.

How was it possible for this guy to be this good?

Juliet and Shawn don't know what time they went to bed, but the circles under their eyes proved that, it was late, fairly late.

What they had discovered was that Jason Bridgewater visited his mother once in the nursing home, and within a few hours she was dead. He was questioned, briefly, but she was horrible to a majority of the staff, because she still had her wits about her and she was just too sick to care for herself. The nurse plead guilty to voluntary manslaughter because there was no evidence to the contrary. Why would an 18 year old boy kill the mother he had not seen in 4 years.

That was the next clue they found, foster care.

Angela Creighton lost custody of Jason at 14, after Bridgewater was sent to jail, because he had been acting out and they proved he did not have a stable home life, and Jason was lost in the foster care system for 4 long years.

They had a list of places they needed to go. Nursing home. Group home. But top on their list, one last visit to Wyatt Bridgewater. Since this whole ordeal began, Shawn had not seen one of the biggest criminals he put away since his brief glimpse of him as he climbed into the ambulance with Juliet.

Juliet looked closely at her husband and felt the damp spot on her back. He had been crying.

"Shawn, what is wrong?" she turned completely to face him. The two of them had been so in check with their emotions since seeing Grace last. The devastation from Grace actually giving up made for a brief breakdown, but they gained control to find her. They were wasting too much time letting tears roll down their face.

"Do you think she will blame me?" there was a hard lump in Juliet's throat as more tears fell down Shawn's face. "Because it is my fault you know. If I didn't help arrest Bridgewater, if I would have been there to protect her, none of this would have happened." Juliet opened her mouth to talk but he continued. "I am so worthless, nothing makes sense like it usually does. Nothing clicks. If he is trying to challenge me he is not playing fair and… Grace could pay for that and I don't know if I could live with myself knowing that… I killed my daughter."

"Shawn," Juliet gasped. "Do not say that, the only person who is to blame is Jason Bridgewater!"

"But Juliet he is making me find her and I can't do that," Shawn lashed out, slamming his fist down on their coffee table. Juliet reached out to stop him from doing so again, because it had splintered. "I'm failing and I know I am failing… I will never ever stop but, something just needs to… happen for me to solve a case, you know that, and it hasn't." Shawn ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up more despite his stint on the couch. "I just can't, breathe normally thinking of what is happening to her Jules. Knowing what already happened to her. That sick bastard gave us so much hope letting us see her and then took that privilege away."

"You need to calm down," Juliet took his face in her hands. His stubble was no longer stubble, for some reason she had not noticed the beard that was now beginning to take over his face. He was exhausted and cared so little for his own wellbeing and more for Grace's.

"It's all my fault Jules, I am killing our daughter, you should arrest me and-"

"Shawn Henry Spencer, the only man responsible for this is Jason Bridgewater and I will not hear another word on that subject!" Juliet exclaimed, a complete turnaround from earlier in the week, when she couldn't help but blame herself. It seemed so odd to think that this time last week she was fuming mad at her daughter, ready to punish her. Their fights seemed so petty now, so tedious and unneeded. "He is playing you, he wants you to be hurting. We found out so much last night and when we visit Wyatt Bridgewater today we will know even more."

"Found out so much," Shawn spat bitterly. "His mother was abusive, I helped put away his only chance out of foster care, he most likely murdered her. What on earth does that give us Jules except for maybe, just maybe, she is in a spot that reminds him of that. Old foster homes, he was hardly ever placed because, who would want a psychopath like him. Nursing home? Still up and running and I am sure the nurse. Group home? Bulldozed four years ago."

"We just have to-" Juliet said, getting up to put a pot of coffee on.

"Jules, I have to take a walk, clear my head, maybe I can… think through things better," Shawn mumbled, standing up.

"Shawn," Jules whispered, reaching her hand out to grab his. "Be careful."

"I'll be back soon, then we can go find our daughter," Shawn kissed her hand gently, slipped on his shoes, and went out the door. Juliet continued to make the coffee, for herself and Shawn when he got back. She was concerned with how her husband was handling it, he had sleep in control up until yesterday when everything seemed to spiral, when the awful reality of 24 hours left to find Grace approached

She was worried about everyone, everyone but herself. She would be fine as long as they did what she knew they were capable of, finding her daughter. She could keep everything okay in her head as long as she kept that a possibility.

She heard the door creak open.

"Well that was a short walk, what did you forget Sha-" She was cut off as something hit the back of her head, the last thing she saw, before she blacked out, with a masked man standing over her.

* * *

Grace thought she had a concussion once. Back in the day when she tried every sport, she play softball. She made the seventh grade team, which was a pretty easy fear, but both her parents were proud regardless. During practice, Grace took a ball to the back of the head In the outfield, no one had seen.

She tried to go to bed that night, but she remembered something her parents had said once. If you go to bed with a concussion, sometimes you don't wake up.

Her head only hurt slightly, but she still got herself so worked up she ran into the living room where her parents were still seated, sobbing. Shawn and Juliet were worried and resolved to the three of them staying up all night. It had been torture in all honestly, Juliet upset she did not tell them earlier, the three of them rather cranky; but at the same time they had a blast.

Shawn and Grace played Xbox for hours, they played board games, cards, watched movies. It had been fun until they realized they had to go to the hospital the next day instead of getting to sleep.

Grace ended up not having a concussion, and the doctor applauded her parents for not letting her sleep and reprimanded Grace for not telling anyone. In the end, no one really care as long as she was alright and they could sleep.

Now, she knew she had a concussion, there was no doubt, and Bridgewater's earlier "concern" for her concussed brain was not concern, that was torture. It was more torture than her ribs, her arm, her shoulder, and cheek combined. It only added to her hatred of the man who brought her here.

"I don't know about you," Grace mumbled almost incoherently. "But if you wanted me to stay awake then a concussion was not a smart move."

"Oh but isn't my voice so soothing, don't you want to hear what I have to say, concussion or not?" Bridgewater taunted.

"I hope my Mom finds you, and kills you…"

"Oh I have no doubt that Detective Spencer and Lassiter, is it? Are perfectly capable of doing so if the clues were for them. But tut, tut, Grace, it is not their responsibility to find you is it?" Grace practically snarled at his words. "But dare I tell you, remember those voices?" She looked at him like he was nuts. "Remember those feet by the window just a few days ago?" Grace stiffened.

_Grace's brain was fuzzy, she wondered if there was a point when you could overdose on chloroform, because he was using it every time she woke up and fell asleep. Suddenly she heard frantic footsteps from upstairs and her heart leapt. Jason hadn't been here for a while, because she had managed to be conscious for a whole hour already and took in as much of her surroundings as possible. She couldn't break the zip ties but she figured she could get out of rope if she ever had the zip ties taken off._

"_He-" she tried to call out, but she couldn't scream through the cloth in her mouth. Besides, suddenly there was a cacophony of noises upstairs and her heart leapt, she assumed she was in a basement of some sort, maybe this was someone who could see her and get her out._

"_HELP!" she finally managed to scream as she wiggled the cloth out of her mouth. "Someone please!" _

_Feet, or legs actually, because the grass was so high you could barely see them through the blades. __But, there was a person standing right at the tiny window that was across the room from her._

"_HELP!" she screamed. Her voice was shaky and not as strong as it could be. It was just her luck that those feet would walk away._

"Yes," she spat.

"That had been your rescue party. I brought them right to you and… well, you obviously know how it ended." Grace's voice was suddenly lost. She wanted to protest, to deny it. "I'm surprised you did not recognize his sneakers, that your father managed to overlook something. Ironic huh, the man who's abilities put my father in jail cannot even save his own daughter."

"No…" she had wanted to deny it. She needed to deny it, she… it couldn't…

"You see, I started plotting my revenge on your father at age 16," Bridgewater sat in front of her. He pulled out a container of pineapple and Grace's stomach growled. She hadn't eaten in, she couldn't really remember how long. He took a bite and smirked. "Hungry? Sorry, this is mine… I need it for… something." Grace glared at him. "Now where was I?"

"I… I don't care," Grace whispered, but she wasn't very convincing.

"Yes you do… ah, yes," he continued. "16 years old, plotting my revenge, hating my mother, oh, she did many things to me to make me hate her. That's why I needed my father, to save me." He looked around. "In this very basement, I was sent at the tender age of 10 to sleep for a whole week, no lights, no human contact. Hardly any food or water. Foster care was supposed to save me, and maybe it did, my time in the group home gave me time to think.

"I know you probably don't care about my relationship with my mom, probably think your relationship with your Mom was petty, insignificant, I'm sure your Dad thought so, that's maybe why… never mind," he chuckled. "I knew I wanted to hurt him as much as possible, and I, followed him for a long time. Up until last year, it was going to be him I killed. Just a shot to the head, nothing special. But then, I looked closer at his family. How much it would kill him to watch those he loved be tortured and eventually killed, him the only one to save them. Your Mom was next on my list." Grace gasped.

"Shocked? I don't know why you would be Gracie Girl? His Jules is the love of his life, she wasn't thrown into his life expectantly. Anyway, she's a cop, she'd know how to defend herself if I kidnapped her and tortured her. I'd end up dead then. Henry Spencer, he's an ex-cop and he'd probably kill me himself. Gus, it would hurt, but it seemed that you were the most important person in his life. That he'd be devastated if anyone even laid a finger on daddy's little girl. Are you daddy's little girl Gracie?"

She opened her mouth to respond but he continued.

"Don't know, yeah, neither do I. You see, I know your dad is not really psychic, though I suspect everyone at the SBPD knows that already. But… I have studied his gift; I think I understand how it works. And that is why I killed all those people I sent to him, warn him… but did he protect his little girl? No. He yelled at her, punished her, not exactly Dad of the year there." Grace was in tears, she couldn't believe her ears, she was so confused, she didn't know what to believe. What she was being told versus what she thought she knew in her heart.

"I gave him a clue, every day, to where you were. But did he do anything about it… nope," she missed the evil glint in his eye. If you count, the only clues he gave were the grocery bag and his bit about Mommy. But Grace didn't need to know that. "Tomorrow is our last day Gracie, and if you are still here that day, this knife, will have more work to do." He rested it gently on her thigh and met her eyes. They were cold, evil, and… she didn't know. "And I won't hesitate to do anything about it." Suddenly the door opened and another man walked in and Grace gasped. He was holding an old school camera, the kind that printed a picture right away, and a newspaper. Without a word Jason nodded at him, took the newspaper in his outstretched hand, and sat next to Grace.

He positioned the paper to see the date.

"Smile." The flash clicked and Grace blinked rapidly, it hurt her head and she let out a moan. She didn't need to ask what he was doing, proof of life of course. She was glad she could give some comfort to those who were actually looking for her that their efforts were still not in vain, if anyone was still looking for her.

She heard the man walk away as her eyes started to droop. She expected to succumb to sleep. She was not expecting the pail of ice cold water thrown in her face.

"What the hell," she croaked out, shivering now and looking up at him, hatred in her expression.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you sleep, I still have a lot planned and you have a concussion."

What he was doing now, went from physical to psychological torture.

What he was planning later, well, that was just unthinkable.

* * *

Shawn's head was still spinning as he walked up his front driveway. He tried to wrap his brain around exactly what he was supposed to focus on, what about _Mommy_ made this make sense in his head. He knew Bridgewater was messing with him, in the worst way. Shawn had a hard time believing that the FBI would be having this hard of a time cracking encryptions if he hadn't been planning this for long. Working out every detail so they even Shawn couldn't find her unless he was letting him, and the clues he had given him were so dismal they weren't letting him. He needed something to focus in on to get a "vision," and the supermarket lead only lead to one thing, his daughter being knocked unconscious; now unaware of her condition.

Was she even still alive?

No, Shawn would know if she was dead, he would feel an emptiness in his heart, but this not knowing what was happening to her was almost as much torture as watching his daughter be tortured.

His observational skills were shaken by this loss, but not enough that he remembered he shut the door all the way. Well if he shut the door all the way, why the hell was it open and Juliet's car still in the driveway.

"No," he gasped. Not again, this couldn't happen again. Not Juliet too. He couldn't lose the two most important people in his life. Not this close apart… not ever really.

"JULIET!" Shawn screamed and sprinted to the door. "JULIET! JULES! ANSWER ME SWEETHEART!"

"Mhmmmm," a moan, so faint Shawn hardly heard it, echoed in the house and relief flooded over him as he entered the door.

"Jules!" he was still shouting though. The noise came from the kitchen, and the first thing he saw was a frying pan lying near the entrance. Next was his wife, sprawled out on the floor, her blue eyes blinking open, still unfocused. He was gone for a half an hour, how long had she been like this.

"Shawn," Jules murmured.

"Oh my god what happened," he hissed, bending down next to her as she shifted.

"I'm okay," she whispered trying to sit up but Shawn pushed her back down, his hand running through her hair and feeling for any tenderness, trying to see if she was bleeding. He froze as she winced. "Ow," she grumbled. "He snuck up behind me, I don't know what happened Shawn, but I'm okay!"

"He was in here, or someone was," Shawn fretted. "And I wasn't here to protect you!"

"Shawn, stop it," Juliet said, her hand twining with his on her head, feeling for herself. Her head was pounding and she might have a concussion, but not much else.

"I'm a failure Jules," Shawn shook his head. "I'm calling Lassie." This wasn't Shawn, Juliet looked taken back as she finally sat up when Shawn stood up, pacing back and forth. This wasn't her husband, he wouldn't give in and call her partner, ever.

"How could you have known," she whispered as she reached out for a chair to stand up.

"You know why Juliet," Shawn growled as helped her the rest of the way up. "I-" he broke off, his eyes widening as he saw something.

"Shawn what is it?" Juliet gasped.

"Spencer!" Lassiter's voice screamed in his ear. "I will not tell you anything about the case so do not even bo-"

"Lassie he was here," Shawn whispered. "The bastard or someone he knows was here. He knocked out Juliet and left…"

"Left what?" Lassiter questioned.

"Left proof of life," Shawn wanted to close his eyes and block out the whole world, have this all be a dream. But he couldn't take his eyes off of his little girl in the photo. A newspaper dated today plopped in front of her, her blue eyes full of tears. "You better come down here and process the scene, maybe he left, something, though I doubt it."

"I'll be right there," Lassie said. "And Shawn…."

"I know Lassie, it is all my fault," Shawn hissed.

"No, I was going to say it isn't." Shawn hung up and grabbed an icepack as Juliet observed the photo carefully. She was just about to pick it up when Shawn snatched her hand and led her to the couch.

"But Shawn," she protested.

"Let them handle it," he shook his head. Juliet looked up at him in dismay as he placed the ice pack on her head.

"Stop it Shawn," Jules cried. "If you give up on helping you are letting him _win_."

"He's messing with me Jules and he found my only weakness," Shawn exclaimed. "You and Grace are my life now Jules. In the past, he could have taken Gus to mess with me. He could have just taken me and tortured the hell out of me, but this… this I can't even wrap my brain around it. He's telling me there are clues and giving me nothing concrete to go on. Yang at least had a system, Yin was chaotic but still gave me something to work with. This psychopath thinks 'Mommy' is the equivalent to 'I'll drop by at half past four…' even then Jules, I wasn't the one who figured it out!"

"Shawn," Juliet took over holding the icepack because his hands with shaking uncontrollably. "You need to calm down, you are going to hurt yourself and make yourself sick."

"I-"

"Shhh," she whispered and reached up to kiss him gently on the lips. "Yin and Yang were different Shawn, you can't compare this to them and anything that might have happened. We all survived and are stronger than this. We have to believe we will survive this too, our Gracie girl is strong."

"Oh Jules," Shawn mumbled kissing her again. "We have to find her, we just have to and I don't know how!"

Juliet could hardly get a word in edgewise before she was interrupted.

"Spencer's," a voice called from outside their house. Between Shawn's rant and Juliet's extreme worry that had not even heard sirens. Now, Lassiter was standing in their doorway, his gun about to be drawn. Other officer's stormed into the house and around the neighborhood, trying to find whoever knocked Juliet out and left the note. "Where is it?"

"Kitchen floor," Shawn answered curtly. Juliet grabbed his face and pressed a gentle kiss against his forehead. She was covering him in kisses if only it could reassure him, calm him. Reassure her, calm her.

"Shawn, you can't be expected to solve everything on your own all the time," she sighed.

"But the time that matters the most," he muttered.

"Shhhh," she whispered and kissed him again, harder, more reassuring. "We still have one more day."

* * *

Other than the fact that her detective got hurt, Chief Vick was glad that there was proof of life left and that it occurred at the Spencer's house. It gave her an opportunity to check up on them without having to inform them about their progress. It also reassured her of Grace's condition. Unfortunately, the proof of life showed no fingerprints, or anything concrete.

There was no such thing as a perfect crime, he had to had made a mistake somewhere and now it was their job, since his clues were unhelpful, to find just where he did.

Kent escorted Shawn and Juliet into the station to take a statement, she berated them for taking the information they did, and while technically it is not necessarily legal, Juliet had the common sense to make it into a file while pulling their apparent all-nighter last night.

It was obviously that no matter how much they insisted they stay away from the case, they were not going to. In all reality, they needed Shawn working full force without the slightest apprehension if they were going to find her. They just couldn't do it together for the department's sake.

That is why Henry and Gus went to see Bridgewater, questioning him about his ex-lover and coming up empty handed, except for what they already knew. Abuse. But somehow the recording of the interview ended up in Juliet and Shawn's hands at some point during the day.

That is why Lassiter scared the hell out of the nurses at Glen Wood Hall nursing care, but his partner was told almost everything that transpired; and it was confirmed that Angela Creighton was a downright evil old woman who most likely tortured her son as much or more than the nurses who worked there. Chief had to force herself to reprimand Carlton as he muttered about killing her himself after hearing some of the stories.

That is why, at midnight, when Officer Kent was to escort Juliet and Shawn home; she called them in her office.

"You two are not leaving here with your file," she shook her head.

"But Chief," Juliet protested but Karen looked straight at Shawn.

"I repeat, you two are not to leave her with the file that you created about Angela Creighton's death and the nursing home," she repeated, nodding her head to Juliet's desk. In all reality, the nursing home was out, there was no way Grace could be there, security was too tight in that place since Creighton's "accidental" death 7 years ago.

"Okay Chief, we will not leave with that file," Shawn nodded. Chief was thankful for Shawn's understanding because her detective was certainly not comprehending, she blamed it on her worry about her daughter. It was almost amusing how her eyes clouded over with worry, because Shawn's melancholy mood he was brought in with was now almost completely gone and she knew Juliet took this withdrawal as it returning.

"Shawn, I already said-"

"Jules, let's go home," he dragged her out of her office and made a beeline for her desk. He snatched the file up and handed it to her. Vick watched as she opened it, read it quickly, and her head snapped back to her office. The slightest bit of a smile was shown on Juliet's face as they followed Kent out of the office.

She saw Lassiter talking on the phone to Marlowe, Henry and Gus getting another cup of coffee before heading towards the Blueberry to work at the Psych office. They had less than 24 hours to find Grace, but with a little luck, new evidence, and more motivation than ever, it just might happen.

* * *

_God that was a long chapter, but I just had so much to get through because, next chapter is Day 5 and you all know what is supposed to happen on Day 5!_

_Please let me know what you think (: _


	18. Chapter 18

_**Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 18**_

_I DO NOT OWN PSYCH! _

_There are a couple of dark themes, particularly in the first part, that I will warn you about ahead of time…. A LOT of action, thinking, figuring out, etc happens in this chapter so seriously, hold on to your seats!_

* * *

Was it possible to die from hunger in one day? Ask her Uncle Gus and he'd reply yes. But of course, if the bastard would have just fed her she could end it now. The bile that was rising in her throat since he left her alone last would rise so much faster on a full stomach. She could throw up, choke on her gag, and end it now. It would be so much more peaceful.

She was surprised he even left her after his vow to keep her awake, but she couldn't sleep anyway. She would never sleep again after what he put her through last night. You can sleep when you're dead, isn't that the saying?

After all, it was Day 5.

No one had come for her.

She was dying today, but she didn't know when, and shuddered to know how.

If God had any mercy on her, it would come soon, before he could do anything else.

* * *

His plan could not have been more perfect. Everything had gone exactly as he wanted. He managed to confuse them just enough that his little game lasted until the last day. Grace had given up all hope of being rescued, he knew that the SBPD was going crazy right now, and he knew that Shawn Spencer felt so much guilt for getting her into this.

Jason was excited, because today was his big finale. He retired his knife and settled for the swiss army knife; that would give one final dig… literally.

His plan was to lead them to her with a video of his final interaction with the young girl. It was exciting, knowing that he was going to get away while the SBPD was frantic trying to get to her in time to save her, having no idea when exactly he stabbed her, how hard, if she was already dead or not.

After all day yesterday, Grace was petrified to even take too long to blink, and that was exactly how he wanted it. Every jerk brought a new pain to her plethora of injuries even though no new ones have been given to her. The less she slept, the less she could sleep. The longer she had to think about what was coming and exactly whose fault it was. Even now, as he toyed with the swiss behind her back, he knew she had no idea he was there. But regardless she was still alert, probably desperate for the stab, to finally get relief.

This was definitely the ultimate revenge on Shawn Spencer for taking away his only chance at a better life. Maybe if he lived with his Dad, he could have gone to college, he could have played sports like other kids his age. If he couldn't know the love a father could give his son, Shawn Spencer did not deserve the love his daughter had for him.

After today, Grace Spencer would no longer be her daddy's little girl.

* * *

There was no fitful sleep today, there was only searching, pouring over evidence, a run to the convenience store at two in the morning to pick up more coffee, not that they needed it. Shawn and Juliet Spencer were running on pure adrenaline. Failure was not an option, today was Day 5 and if they did not find her, they never would, alive at least.

The thought scared the hell out of Shawn, to believe that his gift would fail in such a way that it would cost his daughter her life.

"The foster home," Juliet said. "Lassiter said McNab went to the site where it was bulldozed, there is nothing replacing it and nothing around it that caused a warrant for suspicion. It was in a pretty shady part of town but all of the neighbors have lived there for years. But we are still trying to get a warrant to search some of the newer neighbors, the ones with criminal records."

"He would not just pick a random spot Jules," Shawn shook his head. "He planned this carefully; he would choose somewhere that had a direct relation to what exactly transpired between him and his mother because of how I helped put Bridgewater in jail…"

"The nursing home is out," she listed off. "We just discussed the foster home… what else could there be Shawn that we aren't think of." It clicked, suddenly, and he wanted to grab Juliet's cheeks in his hands, kiss her hard on the lips, and thank her. But they didn't have time.

"That's it Jules," he hissed. The adrenaline was pumping even harder and the feeling made him uneasy. It was so much like trying to find his mother with Yang or Juliet and Abigail with Yin. Knowing he was so close but knowing if he made one mistake, took too long in figuring it out, that it could be too late. Shawn was just happy that it was it finally pieced together, this was why he was good at what he did. He could take almost no evidence and find something. "What caused him to go into foster care." Juliet immediately snatched the file from the coffee table.

"It says here that neighbors reported screaming and yelling a few nights after Bridgewater's arrest," Juliet murmured. "Some police showed up and they found a 14 year old Jason tied in the basement-"

His daughter was being kept in a basement.

"What is the address of the house Juliet?" Shawn snapped. Nothing replaced it, Juliet had said about the group home. What about the house?

"It was a bunch of row homes on E Montecito St, knocked down in order to make a small shopping strip," Juliet said. "213."

"213 E Montecito St," Shawn repeated.

"Why does that sound so-"

Shawn went over the clues one more time in his head.

_"You see, now everyone knows my new appearance, and I was trying to keep that a secret… and I had to remove that damn car and put it in the garage before I could get any __**coffee**__, how sad for me." There was a strange emphasis on that word that only Shawn picked up on. "Gracie here has been in and out of consciousness all day, crying for her __**Mommy**__."_

Coffee!

"Jules," cried in dismay, jumping up simultaneously. "I… I was wrong."

"About what?"

"Mommy wasn't the clue, at least not the only one," he grabbed Juliet's keys off the counter and ran to the lock box. He didn't grab Jules' gun, he grabbed his. Years ago, when Grace was born, Shawn decided he needed to be able to protect her if Juliet was not around. "_Coffee_ Jules."

"Shawn I don't understand," Juliet looked at him, standing up anyway ready to jump into action regardless of her confusion.

"We were already there! We were already where Grace is!"

"What?" she gasped. "Where?"

"The internet café on Montecito Jules, that's the address! We were there dammit!"

* * *

Gus hadn't made the decision to not have children, it had been Rachael who decided Max was to be their only child; so when Grace was born and Shawn and Juliet approached him about being the godfather, he jumped at the opportunity. Not that there was any other option.

Grace was the closest thing he has to a daughter. If Shawn and Juliet could not pick her up from school, he was the first to volunteer, when Shawn and Juliet needed to sign papers when Grace had appendicitis, Gus stayed with her and distracted her from the pain. He loved her and would have preferred to never see her hurt; be it by a boy, an illness, and certainly not this.

He would have preferred not to see his best friend's fall apart trying to find her, but like all hard things in life they had little choice. He never saw Shawn or Juliet like this. Under pressure, usually they were spot on and ready to go catch the criminal, but taking Grace was a little too much. They were finding it hard to even breathe without their daughter and Gus knew that, how were they expected to be thrown random useless clues and solve the case.

Without Shawn by his side, the work he and Henry did was trivial. Even now, Shawn put on the psychic brigade for all cases not with the SBPD and with the SBPD it was toned down so much that he knew they knew he wasn't telling the truth about being psychic. But there was something that made it work, and with Henry it wasn't possible. Shawn needed another partner on this, and that was his wife.

Gus would just have to pour over evidence like a normal investigator in the Psych office with Henry.

As he sat on his chair, he couldn't help but think back to all of the pranks pulled on him by eight year old Grace, or the complaints coming from their couch from Grace. The amount of time the young girl spent in the Psych office, she might as well had been an employee.

"Gus," Henry snapped. The older man looked horrible, guilt ridden, most likely how he looked too. "Maddie is coming here today and, I want to let her see her granddaughter, so _focus_."

Gus grumbled under his breath, he was a pharmaceutical salesman. Yes, he was a very good private detective as well but as mentioned before, he worked best with Shawn unless it had to do with anything medical, then Shawn got rather annoying when he plagued him with 'Gus stop making up words' every time he opened his mouth.

Medical.

Angela Creighton had diabetes.

Diabetes can be hereditary.

"Henry we need to go to the station!" Gus exclaimed. "You drive, I need to call Lassie on the way!"

"Why?" Henry asked.

"I think I know how to find Bridgewater, now hurry!" Gus snapped and ran full speed towards the Blueberry. Getting in the passenger seat and starting the car. "Fast Henry, go as fast as you can!"

"You need to get police lights installed in this thing," Henry muttered.

"You know that's right," it felt right to say those words. This case had been like no other. It had been too personal. Yes, all the times people they knew were in the line of fire, kidnapped, or hurt, had been personal… but using a child, a child of two of SBPD's finest had made everyone so serious. And the SBPD when Shawn and Gus were involved were never serious. It reassured him that maybe this lead would be concrete, help them even. He quickly dialed Lassiter's cell.

"Guster, what is it?" Lassie hissed on the other end.

"Get a warrant for Bridgewater's doctor, find out who it is and get his medical records!" Gus ordered.

"What? Why?" Carlton questioned.

"Bridgewater, I think, has diabetes too," Gus said. "If he does, than he must need insulin as much as his mother did. Especially if it is juvenile which it would most likely be if he was diagnosed with it already."

"And how does this help us Guster?" Lassie snapped.

"He'd need insulin, test strips, monitors, and if he cleared out his apartment he most likely canceled it being sent to his house and transferred it to-"

"Where he is now…" Lassiter finished for him and the line suddenly went dead.

"Did he listen?" Henry asked,

"Yes," Gus nodded.

"Good," Henry tightened his grip on the steering wheel and pressed the gas pedal harder. By the time they arrived, black and whites were already preparing to leave.

"Lassie!?" Gus said.

"Guster, you were right," he said. "Warrant came in right away, we called the doctor and he gave us an address and… you won't like it…"

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"213 E. Montecito St." Chief answered, hopping into Lassiter's passenger seat.

"The internet café?" Gus gasped.

"Yes," Lassiter put his hand on his gun. "We were there and-" He let out a growl of frustration as his phone went off. "WHAT?" Silence. "Good, then follow them… we are on our way too!"

"Who was it?" Gus asked.

"Kent," he answered. "Juliet and Shawn got a similar lead, they are headed there too! They told Kent to tell us and-" He broke off, realizing the details did not matter. Finding Grace mattered now.

Gus and Henry raced back to the car and followed the police cars towards the internet café.

"Where could she be in there? They searched the whole ground floor, there was no basement or anything on the schematics," Gus said to Henry.

"Well there wouldn't be, would there?" Henry spat bitterly. "If he wanted to make his plan work, there was no way he would pick a place where his only clue other than Mommy and a grocery bag would be on the goddamn schematics."

"Will we get there in time?" Gus said under his breath.

"We have to, I am giving Grace no other choice," Henry muttered.

* * *

When Shawn, Gus, and Lassiter arrived at Wispy Sunny Pines in Juliet's first year in Santa Barbara all at the same time, Shawn said that their timing was great. That was after only a year of working together. Today, with over 20 years as coworkers, their timing was impeccable.

If it wasn't for Shawn's aggressiveness, they would have been blocked out by the number of black and whites that arrived at the scene, but they were already out of the car before Lassiter even unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Spencer's!" he snapped. "Behind me!" Shawn and Juliet looked at each other, shook their heads, and charged into the internet café towards their daughter. "Damnit!" they heard him exclaim and ordered the rest of the officer's to fall in behind him, as he followed them.

"SBPD! EVERYONE HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" Shawn screamed, though he did not pull his gun yet.

Juliet didn't hesitate to pull her gun, particularly as she saw the man sitting at the third computer, downloading something on it through a flash drive.

"Jason Bridgewater, freeze," she snarled, training her gun on him. She heard a rush of people behind her, gasps from customers, and a scoff from the man to whom she was pointing her gun at. "Hands where I can see them!"

"A little late there detective," he laughed, showing her his hands, grasped in his right hand was a gun. A woman who had ducked behind the kiosk screamed. Lassiter, who fell in step with Juliet, grabbed the woman and moved her out of the way. There was now an unobstructed shot that the whole police force had at the man. Juliet felt someone's breath tickle the back of her neck and Shawn's hand rest on the curve of her back.

"Drop it!" Carlton hissed.

"You are too late, you see, this video I was just about to send to you was our big finale… shame you will never get to watch it," he chuckled. Juliet's breath hitched and she felt Shawn squeeze her gently before letting go. She saw him raise his own gun. Carlton stiffened when he saw it, but she knew he would not risk losing Bridgewater in order to stop Shawn.

"Go find her Juliet," Shawn whispered, his voice was strong, the strongest she had heard it since Tuesday. "There's a chance…"

"But Shawn," she whispered.

"Go," Shawn nodded and Juliet slipped away. Her gun still aimed she went to the back of the store and kicked down a couple doors that lead to supply closest. She tensed when she heard several gunshots and a lot of commotion, but she was focused, determined. There was one door left. She remembered this one from when they searched before, this had been the largest one, filled to the brim with junk. No cause to search further.

"Grace!" she screamed, though she knew it was futile, not because her daughter was dead but that she probably couldn't hear her even if she was nearby. Her voice was shaking, everything but her arms were shaking as she skillfully kept her gun up, fully aware of her surroundings. Juliet felt the presence of officer's behind her in the hallway, searching the rooms she already cleared as she broke down the last door. A large trashcan took up much of the space and Juliet pushed it away. And that is when she saw it.

"Over here!" Jules exclaimed. There was trap door. She did not hesitate opening it as officer's aimed their guns at the opening. She insisted in going first, there was no other option. "SBPD!" she yelled. "Grace! Are you here?!" She ran down the stairs, her gun ready to shoot anyone who stood in the way of her and her daughter.

"Gracie honey, are-"

Nothing, not even the videos, could prepare Juliet for what she saw as she reached the bottom of the stairs…

* * *

_You know… I'm not really evil… I haven't give you all that many cliffhangers throughout this whole story so… don't hate me (even though I really am evil, there is no use denying it really hehehehehe!) But really, this wasn't going to be a cliffhanger, I was going to show you what she finds in the basement but this was just too much fun ;)_

_Reviews are like… well, think of it this way… the more reviews I get, the faster I will update the next chapter! Especially because this is the first time I am posting a chapter when the chapter I am posting next is not finished yet, and especially with this cliffie, I want to not leave you hanging for TOO long ;)_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 19**_

_Not much can really be said about last chapter haha, and this chapter basically picks up where it left off! Great guesses to what happened, and I think you will all be happy to know that almost none of you were right ;)_

_Here it is, you all asked and you shall receive an update! I mean 14 reviews, WOW! THANK YOU XD_

_I made this chapter extra long because last chapter was frankly, very evil! And I am going on vacation on Sunday and wanted to get out as much as I could!_

* * *

Shawn could hardly hear the words transpiring between the son of a bitch and the detectives on his left and right. He could only hear his daughter's screams of terror and see this man's blood on his hands. When he mentioned that the job was already done Shawn couldn't believe it, though he sensed Juliet did. There was no way that Bridgewater would make the big finale anything but live if he was going to kill her that easily.

Despite any repercussions this might have, Shawn pulled out his gun. It wasn't illegal for him to carry a gun since it was registered in his name. And it wasn't illegal to point it at the man who was pointing a gun in his direction.

"Go find her Juliet," Shawn whispered, his voice was strong. A brief glimmer of hope since Bridgewater was not just shooting at whim, he was stalling. "There's a chance…"

"But Shawn," Juliet whispered back.

"Go," Shawn nodded and Juliet slipped away. Good. He didn't want her to see this.

"Hello Shawn," Bridgewater brought his attention back to him. "Nice to finally meet face to face."

"Give it up, you aren't making it out of here alive," Shawn hissed. "Tell us where she is."

"Neither is Gracie girl Shawn," he smirked. Shawn wanted to lunge at him but he felt Lassiter tense and signal to other officers what he knew was take a shot if they had it. "Make it out of here alive that is… telling you where she is well… I don't know-" He put his finger on the trigger and that was all it took.

Shawn doesn't know who fired first, but a few rounds were certainly fired in Bridgewater's direction from his gun, and thankfully, none in their direction from Bridgewater. It wouldn't be till later that they would find out whether the bullet that killed him was fired from Shawn or Lassie's gun; all that mattered was the fact that this man was now lying on the ground.

Dead.

This part, Bridgewater taunting him, was over.

"Spencer," Lassie practically tackled him, snatching the gun away. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Where's Juliet," Shawn scratched the back of his head.

"You are not a police officer!" he snapped.

"Lassie I don't care, the bastard is dead! Where is my daughter and wife?!" Shawn exclaimed.

He heard more sirens and his heart clenched as paramedics suddenly barged into the café that now held a dead man, a dozen officers, and terrified customers being escorted outside. Immediately they went in Bridgewater's direction.

"No!" an officer shouted from the hallway where Shawn believed Juliet disappeared in. His head was spinning, Bridgewater was dead, that meant it was all over right? "Over here, we need medics down here!"

Grace.

Without a second thought, Shawn raced after the paramedics. Hoping, praying, that it was because Grace was alive and needed medical attention, and not be like her captor.

* * *

Juliet wanted to throw up as her gun was still trained on the area, her hands were so sweaty that she was sure the gun would slip out and fall to the floor. She desperately wanted to move forward to get rid of this sickening feeling in her stomach, but she was almost too scared that it would only make it worse.

"Clear," she whispered, she could hardly find her voice.

The basement was damp and a shiver went down her spine, but she could smell something else. And that is when she saw it, the pipe, the zip ties, the limp body attached to it with messy curls spilling out in every direction. Tears hit her eyes immediately as she realized what the smell was, blood.

"Grace!" she cried, holstered her gun, and ran in her daughter's direction and froze about two feet away from her. "N-no," her voice cracked.

It couldn't be.

There was blood, on her neck.

It had been his promise, to slit her throat.

He couldn't have.

If he slit her throat that would mean Grace was… gone.

And she couldn't be.

If Grace was gone, Juliet-

"M-mommy," the low voice hit her like a freight train, almost knocking her off of her feet. Juliet took her eyes off the blood and landed on her daughters face. Her blue eyes were blinking open, looking up at her, dull, almost lifeless, but open. "H-help." She was alive.

Juliet didn't need to be told twice.

"Grace," Juliet gasped leaping into action. Now closer she could see, there was a gaping stab wound in the shoulder that Juliet was aware was dislocated. She was losing a lot of blood, but not too fast. From the angle she was slumped the blood ran to her neck, giving the appearance that it was what was sliced. "Oh Gracie, I've got you, it's going to be okay sweetie." She bent down beside her and her hands gently went to the wound. That is when she saw it, the swiss army knife on the ground. Screw disturbing the crime scene. Taking her hands of the wound for a second she freed her daughter from the zip ties with the swiss, her arms falling limp at her sides, her wrists raw and bloody. "We need an ambulance!" she called in the direction where she knew the other officers were.

"Detective Spencer can we help?" an officer asked but Juliet didn't hear. Her eyes were locked with Grace's, whose eyes were starting to slip close.

"Grace honey, you've got to stay awake, stay awake for Mommy," Juliet cried. She couldn't believe it, here her daughter was, after not seeing her in the flesh for five days, she was finally able to hold her.

"Can't," Grace mumbled. Blood oozed from between Juliet's fingers as she pressed down harder. Grace let out a groan of pain.

"Shhh I'm sorry, help is on the way Gracie, just hold on a little longer baby girl," Juliet practically sobbed. "Just… Grace!" Her eyes were closed and Juliet looked closely, her chest was just barely rising and falling. "Grace, Grace wake up!"

"No! Over here, we need medics down here!" called the officer who had offered Juliet help.

"Grace wake up!" Juliet hesitated shaking her now that it seemed she had some control over the bleeding. "Please baby, let Mommy see your pretty blue eyes!"

"Out of the way!" one of the paramedics snapped as suddenly they were next to her. "Ma'am, we got this. We need room."

"No!" Juliet sobbed. "This is my daughter, I am not leaving her!"

"You are going to have to ma'am if you want us to save her," the other paramedic, a woman said. "Let me take over." She placed her hands over Juliet's and Juliet reluctantly let go.

"She's losing too much blood, we got to get her to the hospital… and some of these injuries, this girl's been through hell," the male paramedic said and suddenly, they were taking her away.

"JULIET!" Shawn's voice rose above the cacophony in her head and Juliet blindly reached out as they loaded Grace onto a stretcher. She followed it, Shawn thankfully falling in step with her as the ran up the stairs. Briefly, just briefly, she saw a body in a corner of the upstairs. But she was too focused on following her daughter to the ambulance.

"Spencer talk to me," Carlton said, his eyes widening at the condition of his niece.

"Jules," Shawn whispered, pulling her close as they lifted Grace in the ambulance. Juliet didn't even bother to try and go with her, she knew she would be shut down. They need room. They needed space to save her daughter.

Before the ambulance doors closed, Juliet looked closely and breathed out a sigh of relief. Grace's chest was still moving.

"Detective Spencer are you…" Chief began but she immediately turned to Shawn and buried her face in his hands, her hands gripping his shirt, forgetting they were covered in her daughter's blood.

"Oh Shawn!" she sobbed.

"We got her," he whispered, she felt tears on her hairs and the back of her neck. He was crying too. Tears of joy, tears of fear, tears of not knowing whether their daughter would live or die. But they found her.

"Sh-she was talking!" Juliet's breath hitched. "She was talking and she just stopped. She just…"

"Gracie is still alive Jules," Shawn murmured. "We got her. We got her." He kept repeating that phrase as Juliet continued to sob into his chest. She heard people speak around her and she was vaguely aware of Shawn leading her to Lassiter's car before it sped away in the direction to the hospital, to her daughter.

Juliet was completely unaware of how she ended up in the ER waiting room, completely unaware of her surroundings. She felt someone holding her hands, wiping off her daughter's blood with little success. It didn't matter how much they were cleaned, to Jules they would always be stained by Grace's blood. She thought it was Shawn, but then she saw him pacing in from of the nurses' station.

"Grace Spencer! How difficult is that to understand!" his voice was angry, bitter. "I demand to know her condition!"

"Sir please calm down and sit," the nurse said stoically, not amused. If Juliet wasn't in so much shock she would have snapped as well. She didn't even have the steadiness to whip out her badge and shove it in the cranky nurses face.

Luckily her partner was there.

"Spencer sit!" Carlton grabbed Shawn by the shirt and shoved him in the direction of Juliet's chair. She felt the person next to her, who she now knew was Henry shift, and Shawn replaced him.

Despite the blood still on her hands, he grasped them tightly. Juliet squeezed back and held on, as if it was her lifeline. It kept her grounded; it kept her from snapping again.

"Detective Carlton Lassiter of the SBPD," Carlton slammed his badge on the desk. "We need Grace Spencer's condition, there is NO other option." The fearless nurse stood up, nose to nose with Lassiter.

"I do not care if you are the President of the United States!" she snapped. "I cannot tell you what I do not know, now sit down _detective_ before you do something you regret!"

"Son of a bitch!" Carlton muttered under his breath, hand in his hair. A phone rang.

"Shawn it's your mother," Henry said, standing up, clapping his son on the back, and leaving to answer the call.

"Why won't they tell us if she is okay?" Juliet whispered, her head dropping on Shawn's shoulder. Shawn let go of her hand, wrapped his arm around his wife, and pressed a kiss to her temple. They were exhausted, and it wasn't even 11 am yet.

"They are working on her Jules," was all Shawn could say.

Working on what? The past hour had been a blur. What had happened? They got a break in the case, found their location, killed Bridgewater, and found Grace, lying in the basement. Alone, bleeding, dying.

"Shawn," Henry snapped Juliet out of her thought. "Your mother is at the airport, I was going to tell her to call a cab but-"

"Dad you can go," Shawn nodded. "Grace will be _fine_."

"Call me the second you've heard anything," Henry fretted but still left the waiting room very hesitantly. Juliet suddenly remembered her parents and shakily took out her phone. She didn't believe she would be able to call them and talk to them, so she sent Lloyd, Maryanne, and Frank a similar text.

_Grace found, doctors are working on her. Please don't call, I will tell you details later. She is alive._

Juliet didn't care how stoic it sounded. Shawn read it over heard shoulder and murmured something in her ear, but she had zero idea what it was. But regardless, it comforted her. His presence grounded her.

"Please just let her be okay, please God let her be okay," Juliet lifted her head to the ceiling. Someone must have been looking out for her, and her daughter up there, because it was less than a minute after Juliet's prayer that a doctor came out of the ER doors.

"Family of Grace Spencer?" he questioned and Juliet and Shawn jumped up, hands coming together once again..

"Is she okay?" Shawn asked. "Is she…"

"Alive?" the doctor asked. "Yes." Everyone, Gus, Lassiter, Juliet, and Shawn let out a sigh of relief. Shawn lifted Jules' hand to his lips. "Okay? I wouldn't go so far as to say that. Grace's body suffered some very traumatic injuries. Luckily, we managed to get control of the bleeding from her stab wound and she does not need surgery for that, we gave her several blood transfusions and stitched it up, we are going to keep an eye on it but for now."

"So she doesn't need surgery," Juliet finished for him.

"I never said that," the doctor shook his head. "You never said, but I assume the dislocated shoulder is from several days ago, and had she been brought in the minute it occurred we could have relocated it easily. At the moment we are having difficulty getting it to stay in place with all the swelling. We have given her muscle relaxants and perhaps when she is awake we will try once more, but if we cannot unfortunately when she is strong enough she will have to have surgery."

"What about her other injuries?" Gus asked, Shawn couldn't find his voice, he was pressing himself closer to Juliet, needing to feel her warmth, her guidance, her comfort, even though she needed the same from him. Their daughter was alive, but there was still a long road of recovery.

"Her broken ribs luckily have not affected her lungs, as always we must keep an eye out for pneumonia because she will be in the hospital for several days and unmoving, but other than the pain she should be fine," the doctor said. "She is in CT right now to see the extent of the concussion we are aware she sustained, but I felt no tenderness and doubt that will be a problem. And her arm was set easily, we will put a cast on it once her shoulder has been taken care of. The cheek looks worse than it actually is, the swelling has gone down significantly after what I was told she went through, but it is still broken and will be painful for a while. The bruising will fade eventually, it might take a few weeks though."

"When can we see her?" Juliet demanded.

"We've given her a sedative for now, she shouldn't wake up for a while, but once she is back from CT she will be moved into a regular room. If the two of you just want to sign some forms we can move the process along and get her settled," the doctor said. Juliet and Shawn didn't respond at first, immediately reaching out for each other, their forehead's touching, their eyes locked, the lips hovering over each other. He excused himself to let them have their moment.

"Shawn, she's alive," Juliet cried, her hands snaking up to grab his face. Shawn wiped away her tears. "She's safe." He kissed her forehead, then her nose, and just barely her lips. Despite her distress, she reached out and captured his lips again. "I love you so much Shawn."

"I love you too, but this isn't time for tears sweetheart, we got her, we should…" he trailed off as he felt wetness on his own face. "Thank God." Was all he could say. People moved around them, but for now, Juliet and Shawn could not move. They took comfort in each other's embrace, knowing that although Grace was not okay right now, she would be. They found her when it mattered, and hopefully that would be enough.

* * *

"We got her," was the first thing Carlton said as he pulled out his phone once Shawn and Juliet disappeared around the corner to find Grace's room once she was brought back from CT.

"Really Carlton?" Marlowe gasped on the other line. "Oh thank goodness. How is she? Is she…"

"The son of a bitch stabbed her," he gritted out. "But we got there in time."

"Oh… I am so glad," Marlowe breathed. "When are you coming home?"

"Tonight," he answered. "I have a lot of paperwork to do but the Chief will understand."

"Mom who is that?" Carlton heard the voice of his eight year old say in the background.

"It's your father Emily," Marlowe answered.

"Let me talk to her," he demanded immediately. In his years on the force, Carlton Lassiter had seen some heart wrenching things. But never had it hit him this hard, he could hold his stomach at a man devoured by a shark but he felt like emptying his stomach at the sight of his niece so hurt and broken. He needed to hear his daughter's voice.

"Hi daddy!" EJ said. "When are you coming home?"

"EJ," he breathed, allowing himself a moment to feel emotion. He had to hold it together for the sake of his family, and for the sake of the investigation. "I am coming home tonight."

"Is Gracie still missing?" she asked.

"No," Carlton said. "Your cousin is okay, she's going to be okay."

"Tell Auntie Julie and Uncle Shawn I love them, and just know that it is okay if you don't come home yet if it is for them," Carlton wanted to beam with pride. At eight years old his daughter understood enough that she knew her Aunt and Uncle were hurting and the importance of closure in this case.

"I will EJ," he promised. "But don't worry, there is no reason I should not be home tonight."

"Good, because I missed you," EJ giggled. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too," Carlton didn't say the words often to his children, because he felt that being a detective showed his love for his children enough. He was a cop in order to make Santa Barbara safe enough for them to live out their long happy lives. But today, was special. Today he needed to hear the words out of her mouth and he wanted her to hear the words out of his. He never wanted anything to happen to his children, to his family, and someone had hurt his family; he was just glad the bastard paid with his life. Though, he had just hung up with the Chief before he called home. The hard part was coming up in the next few hours. "Can I talk to your mother again?"

"Sure!" EJ squeaked. "Bye daddy!"

"Carlton?" Marlowe said after a quick shuffle of phone exchanged. "Is everything really okay?"

"The case is not as cut and dry as I would like it to be… but it will be okay, eventually," Carlton reassured. "I have to go, Chief Vick wants me back at the station, we do have someone in custody even though Bridgewater is dead. And I want to check on Grace before I leave."

"Give Shawn and Juliet my love," Marlowe said. "I love you Carlton."

"I love you too Marlowe," he said too loud, making Gus's head snap over to him and smirk self-righteously. He hung up the phone. "Cut it out Guster!" It felt good to reprimand someone on doing something childish. These past five days, seven if you included Grace's brief run in with the law, had be void of any jokes and the needed them desperately. "Where is her room?"

"Down the hall," Gus said. "I wanted to leave them alone…"

"No time for that," Carlton shook his head. "We are prosecuting the owner of the internet café… we found the camera and a proof of life picture of Grace in his possession. It looks like Bridgewater was paying him to keep quiet while he was in the basement and is the one who knocked out O'Hara." That is how everyone was going to be able to tell that the SBPD was finally going back to normal, he was calling Juliet by her maiden name again.

"So someone is going to pay for this?" Gus asked. Carlton could only muster and nod. "God, let the son of a bitch rot in jail."

"That's what I like to hear Guster," he led the way down the hall. Even the brief glimpse of Grace as she was wheeled into the ambulance did not warn him of her appearance. He had seen bodies worse off than this, but never in a victim so young, and never in someone he knew; cared about. It hurt to see her hurt, but Lassie would never let it show.

Her face was bruised but she was still recognizable as Grace. Her wrists were wrapped in bandages from the zip ties, a large piece of gauze on the back of her head, her entire right arm immobilized. Juliet and Shawn sat on either side of her and he noticed neither had washed the blood off of anything yet. They were also so focused on Grace and each other they didn't realize he entered the room until he cleared his throat.

"Lassie!" Shawn gasped, looking up just as Juliet reached out to stroke Grace's hair, making the detective jump. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, lying very unsuccessfully and Shawn knew that, now that Grace was safe his gift seemed to be working better.

"Carlton," Shawn looked at him incredulously.

"Juliet," Gus interrupted. "The nurse has… scrubs for you to wear." His partner took her eyes off of Grace for a brief second to look down, her shirt and pants were slightly more red than the colors they should be.

"But I can't-" she said, looking at Grace.

"Go sweetheart, I am right here," Shawn reassured her and looked directly back at Lassiter seriously. Reluctantly Juliet went into the bathroom to clean herself up. "What is wrong Lassie?"

"Ballistics came back on Bridgewater's body," Carlton said.

"And-"

"And the Chief wants you to come to the station," Carlton told him.

"Absolutely not," Shawn shook his head. "I have nothing to contribute to the rest of the investigation, if there really is one."

"Shawn you may have killed a man!" Gus exclaimed. "And there is an investi-"

"We are prosecuting Daniel Stevens, the owner of the internet café, he hasn't admitted it yet but we believe he is the man who attacked Juliet, and he certainly knew Bridgewater was down there," Lassiter informed him, cutting Gus of. "But you need to come with me Shawn, it is not up for discussion."

"Shawn go," Juliet's voice came from the direction of the bathroom. For some odd reason they believed she could not hear them, but she could. The bathroom was only a few feet away. "The doctor said she wouldn't wake up for a while, if you hurry, you can be right back here."

"But Jules," Shawn mumbled.

"Bridgewater paid with his life, now Carlton needs you to help make someone pay with jail," she reassured him. "Gracie would understand."

"But I don't… I can't-"

"I'll be okay and so will Grace," Juliet said.

"I'll go," Shawn said. "If you promise to rest, because baby you-"

"You don't look much better," was her weak attempt at a joke. Everyone was trying to bring humor back into their lives now that everything was starting to come into place. Shawn attempted to flash a smile and ran his hand through his unkempt hair.

"I'll be waiting outside, Guster, will you take him?" Lassiter nodded and excused himself. He stopped outside of the window to see the two worried parents wrapped up in yet another tight embrace, squeezing harder each time one of them tried to pull away. When they finally did, Shawn caught her lips briefly before bending over Grace's bedside. Carlton could see his reluctance to leave her but commended the man for seeing at least some sense. He was careful not to brush any bruise as he kissed his forehead and followed Gus out of the room solemnly, casting longing glances back to the room he would rather be than here.

On the drive to station, Carlton mentally prepared himself for the tension that was bound to disrupt the air.

Tension was not even close.

"What are you even saying?" Shawn snapped. "I'll give my statement but-"

"Mr. Spencer you are not a police officer, you are a consultant and consultant's are not issued weapons," the chief said.

"It was my own weapon, it was not concealed, and he threatened my life… I have owned that gun since Grace was born and I do not regret a single thing that transpired in that café," Shawn defended.

"Damnit Spencer, the shot that killed him came from your gun! This is a problem!" Lassiter yelled.

"Good," Shawn seethed.

"Shawn," the Chief blew out a breath. "You specifically were not hired on this case. You and Detective Spencer were ordered to stand down."

"I know Lassie would have done the honors had I followed Juliet, Bridgewater would have died anyway," he hissed. It was true, the rest of the bullets in Bridgewater's body other than the kill shot and two others were from Carlton's gun.

"But he did not get the chance, the DA and mayor are wondering why one of our consultants killed him, let alone the father of the victim, Stevens' attorney will bring it up during his trial if we cannot get a confession and a deal, Mr. Spencer… you and Psych are going to be held accountable for all of this!" Karen reasoned.

"As we should be, Gus and I were the ones who obtained the leads that saved her," Shawn pointed out. "Now if this is done…"

"Shawn sit down!" Lassiter snapped as he got up. No one blamed him for this tantrum really, in his shoes anyone would have killed for their daughter; it's just the matter that he is a consultant with the SBPD, as in associated with the SBPD, that is the problem.

"Give me a damn piece of paper, let me tell you what happened in my own words, and let me get back to the hospital!" Shawn practically yelled, refusing to sit. "The bastard is dead who cares who shot him!"

"You know that's important information Goose," a new voice interrupted.

There was only one person who called Spencer Goose, and she was the only psychologist he was able to talk to as openly as he did.

"Mom," Spencer stuttered.

* * *

_Okay, so I thought my 3500 word chapter was long… gosh, this was 4300 and counting! I am sorry for the length it's just, I want to get so much in each chapter and I find parts that I don't want to let go!_

_Now that you all are slowly getting to see where I am going (you will truly know where I am headed next chapter so look forward to that), let me know what you REALLY think of this story and anything you think could improve it and/or you would like to see!_

_Yes, Shules, I know you all want to see Shules, and I keep promising you will and not delivering but I promise, not next chapter, but a couple chapters of that I will give you so Shulesy goodness that you will both love and hate! (Plus I have asked the wonderful Psychlinite to help me come up with ideas for you all and I'll take this moment to promise her fic Staying Strong because it's awesome!)… so anything other than Shules that you want to see I will try and deliver if it fits in with what I know I want to happen!_

_So if you made it through that rant (which would be a huge surprise because that was quite a ramble), thank you all as always for reviewing._


	20. Chapter 20

_**Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 20**_

_This chapter officially starts Part 3 of Daddy's Little Girl! And the moment you have all been waiting for is coming up in this chapter, knowing the reason I wrote this story, the storyline that everything that transpired… from her fights with Jules, getting drunk, getting kidnapped… was all put in just so I could explore this! Next chapter is when I officially state it in dialogue, but you should know exactly what is wrong by the end!_

_I think some of you may know, but none of you have outright guessed in the reviews, so please let me know at the end if it was a total shock or not (:_

_Thanks as always for the reviews, here is the next chapter!_

* * *

Her eyes felt heavy as she struggled to open them. Her nose stung with antiseptic. Her body was sore, but nothing screamed in pain as it had before. When Grace's eyes opened and all she saw was white, she thought she was dead and in heaven until she realized that it was just the ceiling of the hospital room she was in.

How did she get here?

The last thing she remembered was still in that basement. She had seen her mother but she thought it was all a dream, everything from the last time she saw Jason felt like a dream.

_Something clanged behind her and Grace jumped. She could hardly believe five days ago she was fighting so hard to not show fear, and now, the smallest of noises made her jump._

_Jason came into her line of vision, which wasn't a lot. Her head hurt so much that it was almost unbearable to move it back and forth. He nudged her arm testingly, obviously shocked to find almost no reaction to it. The dull ache was so common now it hardly affected Grace at all. She was thankful though, that he tested nothing else. Her cheek would still hurt if it was poked or grabbed, as it had been last night, and her ribs, well, broken ribs were risky business at any time. Of course they hurt._

_He was silent as he moved around, setting up the video camera, aligning it with her. She did not see the knife in his hand, but she knew it was coming._

_It was sunny, bright, a beautiful day. Hardly fitting._

_The light caught on something, made it gleam. There it was. But it wasn't a knife. It was a swiss army knife. She could have sworn she saw it before, and then it clicked. He told her last night of his friend's adventure with his mother, when he was doing other horrible things to her, and Grace wanted to cry in outrage when she realized whose swiss army knife it was._

"_Our time together Grace… is almost over," Bridgewater laughed. "I know I'm gonna miss you, are you gonna miss me."_

_Grace used all of her energy to glare at this man. She didn't like to hate people but it hadn't stopped her from screaming it at her mother in rebellion, but that hadn't been true. No, she truly hated this man._

_Truly hated two men really. Both of them equally responsible for her being in this situation, for her being tortured, for her impending death._

"_Bye Grace," was his final words and Grace squeezed her eyes shut as pain radiated from everywhere as she braced herself for the knife plunging in her shoulder._

Grace turned her head slightly. Her hospital gown was loose in order to secure her ribs, her shoulder, and her arm, but she could tell the difference from the bandages for the dislocation and the stab wound.

Strangely, Grace felt pressure on her left hand and leg. When she looked over there, she could have sobbed in relief if she wasn't too scared of hurting herself.

Her mother slept on a chair, her hand grasping hers, the other resting gently on her leg where her head also sat. It wasn't a dream, her mother was there for her, maybe, just maybe things would be okay between them. She needed things to be okay between them.

Juliet must have felt her move, because immediately her head shot up and blue eyes locked with blue. A smile lit up her face, as well as tears. Grace could feel them in the back of her eyes too.

"Hey there sleepyhead," Juliet whispered, her hand gently reaching out to stroke her hair, the most loving thing her mother did to her since before she could remember. Certainly not in the past two weeks. She hadn't deserved it.

"M-mommy," Grace murmured.

"Oh Gracie," the nickname slipping from her mother's lips enveloped Grace in warmth, it felt so right. Why did she ever let her stop calling her that? Why did she do a lot of things to her mother? Tears started to fall from Grace's eyes thinking of the last time she saw her mother face in person and not on a computer screen. There was betrayal, hurt in her eyes. Now all she could see was love, concern, compassion.

"Mom, I'm so sorry," she blubbered.

"Shhh," Juliet whispered, gently stroking her arm. Grace followed the movement as saw the large bandages that covered what she always knew was there but could never see, the chaffing and blood from the zip ties on her wrists. "Not right now sweetheart, we have plenty of time for that. Right now, I'm just glad you are okay, glad you are safe. I have my baby girl back." Grace shifted to move towards her mother and hug her as she wanted to so bad but she cried out in pain. "Careful, don't move too much."

"Mhmmm, what happened," Grace asked.

"You should rest honey," Juliet pressed.

"Mommy what happened?" she repeated.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Juliet murmured, scooting the seat closer to Grace's head so she could lightly stroke over the bruises. Grace closed her eyes, happy for her mother's touch.

"Him stabbing me," she bit her lip, remembering all too well that feeling.

"Yes," Juliet sighed. "He did stab you, but not too badly. We got to you, just in time. Baby I'm so sorry we didn't-"

"It's not your fault Mommy," Grace whispered. "If I can't apologize yet neither can you."

"There is my Grace girl," Juliet said, catching herself this time. "Oh, I am sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay," she sighed. "You can call me that if you want." More tears, if that was even possible, slipped out of Juliet's eyes as her words.

"Oh honey, I love you so much, I-"

"My arm Mom, what's up with my arm, I can't move it at all," Grace interrupted her, and Juliet was thankful. She didn't want to lose control of her emotions now that Grace was back, she needed to be there for her daughter, she didn't need her daughter comforting her.

"The doctors tried to pop it back into place, but it is really swollen after being left for so long," Juliet explained. "They have been giving you muscle relaxers to try and help, but you might need surgery."

"Oh," Grace murmured, her eyes drooping slightly. "Anything else?"

"Your ribs, arm, and cheek should heal on their own in time, your concussion is severe but there's no reason you won't be okay in a few weeks," Juliet reassured. "Everything else will be just fine." Grace wasn't sure exactly who her mother was trying to convince. She blinked hard, trying to keep herself awake, but Juliet could tell she was exhausted. Juliet looked exhausted, she looked ready to collapse. "Grace, sweetie, it's okay. If you are tired go to sleep, I'll be here, when you wake up. I promise."

"One condition," she mumbled, her eyes shutting. She felt her mother's lips gently kiss her hand, and then her forehead, practically lulling her to sleep.

"What is that?" Juliet almost chuckled, Grace was almost sounding like Grace.

"You go to sleep too," Grace sighed. "I'll be here, when you wake up, _I _promise… Iloveyou." Her words slurred together. This time Juliet did chuckle and Grace would have as well if she wasn't already asleep.

"Deal," Juliet allowed a few more tears to slip down her face before she rested her head back on her daughter's bed, Grace's hand still secured in hers. She was so tired, she didn't even remember to call Shawn or worry that he wasn't there when she woke up like he wanted to be.

* * *

"Mom," Shawn choked out. He remembered his dad going to get her, not that he remembered much of today anyway. But he had thought she would have been taken right to the hospital to comfort her granddaughter.

"Goose," she sighed and reached out for him and Shawn accepted the hug gratefully, not caring how it looked in front of his colleagues. His mother was something strong to hold on to and he needed that. His wife and daughter were going to need to hold on to him, he was glad to have her here. Even if she wasn't going to say things that made him feel too good about himself and his situation. "You need to go about this more calmly."

"Mom… calm and this situation are not two things that go together," Shawn shook his head. "When your child has been kidnapped and tortured you tend to fly off the handle."

"At least he is admitting it now," Lassie grumbled under his breath.

"My child has put himself in dangerous positions before, so I know what I am talking about," she shot back. "This Jason Bridgewater kidnapped Grace in order to get at you, to get this reaction from you, you cannot let him win Goose."

Shawn sent her an exasperated look, out of the hospital was a whole new feeling. The guilt that has been building up since this whole ordeal began, maybe even more, was rushing at him like a tidal wave and Shawn was drowning. He no longer had to focus in order to piece together the bastard's riddles, it was so like Yang and so unlike her at the same time it was uncanny, he only had to focus on Grace. And Grace, his Gracie girl, was currently lying unconscious in a hospital bed, being transfused with blood, monitored, after all that she went to.

And it all happened because she was his daughter.

Why couldn't it have been him?

He knew the answer… because it wouldn't hurt as much.

And this fucking hurt.

Thankfully to all those in the room, Shawn slumped back into his chair.

"Shawn," Chief said seriously, Shawn looked up only because she used his first name. It was not Mr. Spencer, it was just Shawn. This was the 'aunt' Chief Vick, the part of his SBPD family, not his technical, occasional employer. "Do you recognize this?"

In her hand was an evidence bag and she pushed it towards him. Henry, who was strangely silent in the doorway, probably only because he saw Shawn's freak out in the hospital, peaked around his ex-wife to see it.

"Of course I do," Shawn said bitterly, it was his, or rather his father's swiss army knife. He pulled one out of his pocket. "It's bigger than my old one. I- I couldn't find it when I left the house this morning. I still never leave the house without it…"

"And the gun Shawn, what about the gun," Henry pressed.

"He… he must have gotten the café owner to steal it for him," Shawn stuttered ignoring Henry. "Right out of our house." He noticed dried blood on it and practically dry heaved. He used _HIS_ swiss army knife in an attempt to murder his daughter. He was so glad Jason Bridgewater was dead, because if he was still alive the detectives of the SBPD would have a reason to arrest him.

They weren't going to arrest him were they?

"Unfortunately the only prints we could match on the swiss were yours, Detective Spencer's, and Jason Bridgewater's," Chief explained. "We are going to need your statement, and unfortunately Grace's to put him away for aiding Bridgewater."

"No," Shawn hissed. "She has been through enough."

"She has to Shawn," Lassiter said.

"She can't handle it," Shawn protested.

"You don't know that for sure Shawn," Henry argued.

"NO!"

"Chief Vick, are you in the need of a psychologist?" Madeleine spoke up, cutting off all conversation. "Because I am willing to offer my services for as long as needed in order to help."

"Maddie, she's family, it's against department policy," Henry reminded.

"Yes," Chief Vick nodded, shooting a look in Shawn's direction who was looking like he was ready to burst again. "But this case involved a child, and often officer's need counseling when abuse of a child has occurred. If Grace just happens to be in the station I see no harm in utilizing all resources available to simply aid her in her recovery."

"Just talking of course," Madeleine tried to smile and cheer up her son but to no avail.

"Of course," Chief nodded. "Do you have any objections?" he asked Shawn.

"When you put it like that of course I can't, because it will aid her in her recovery," Shawn muttered. "Damn."

"Now," Vick suddenly turned serious again. "Mr. Spencer, we must discuss the gun-"

"I thought-"

"Shut it Spencer," Lassie snapped and for some odd reason, Shawn shut it.

"This kind of behavior is not acceptable for consultants, and it cannot go without punishment, even though Psych was being employed in the case, you were not, you were too personally involved and that is against department policy," Vick said. "But that being said, you had probable cause to fear for your safety, and Jason Bridgewater had clicked off his safety, he was prepared to shoot at you. It was self-defense."

"If that is all-" Shawn started to get up.

"Effective immediately after you turn in your statement Mr. Spencer, you, and Psych are suspended from police investigations," Chief Vick demanded.

"Karen," Shawn gritted out. "We've been over this before, I do not do suspended well."

"You didn't let me finish," Shawn caught a hint of a smile in her eyes before she narrowed them at the fake psychic. "The suspension will last between two weeks and a month, depending on how the trial pans out and the backlash." Shawn opened his mouth again but shut it as Chief continued. "Detective Spencer is on mandatory leave for however long it takes for Grace to recover and no longer need her. Who knows, the dates might just coincide?" Shawn raised his eyebrows at the older woman. "You are dismissed."

"I-I'll see you later Chief," Shawn mumbled and walked out of the room.

"I'll swing by the hospital later, whenever visiting hours are tomorrow," she told him. Shawn managed to avoid his mother who was working out a deal with the Chief. He ignored his father's lectures and rushed to finish the statement, demanding to be driven to the hospital by whoever would take him. It was past visiting hours when he arrived, but luckily, as a parent, he was able to get it.

Juliet and Grace were asleep when he walked into the room, but Shawn could tell from their position, that she had been awake and Juliet had interacted with her.

It was dark out by the time Juliet lifted her head and caught Shawn sitting in the corner of the room, simply observing his girls. Before she could speak, Shawn beat her to it.

"She woke up," he stated. "I-I thought…"

"Grace is her own person Shawn, I don't think you or I ever believed she would do exactly what she was told, even if that is sleep induced by a sedative," Juliet tried to make the air light and Shawn smiled at her weak attempt, he got up and she did, meeting in the middle of the room in another tight embrace.

"How did she seem?" he glanced over his wife's shoulder to his daughter sleeping peacefully. She was still rather pale and looked malnourished but he was sure that was what one of the many tubes attached to her was for.

"Groggy mostly," Juliet admitted. "She was trying to be strong but you could tell she was still scared."

"I killed Bridgewater," Shawn blurted out and Juliet's hand flew to her mouth. "I mean… well- Lassie would have anyway but, the bullet came from my gun."

"Shawn," tears started to flow out of Juliet's eyes. "Happy Father's Day." Shawn looked dumbfounded as Juliet peppered kisses along his jaw before reaching his mouth. He'd completely forgotten that was today. He tried to reciprocate the kiss but he was almost rather shocked that Juliet would even show him any affection after telling the truth. Father's Day… it was fitting wasn't it?

Grace and Juliet had always tried to go all out for him, but he remembered one year Juliet had been on stakeout all night, and Grace had been despondent. Shawn too, because he realized he wasn't getting any pineapple pancakes.

"_Hmmm," Juliet moaned, her eyes still heavy with sleep. It was already 8 in the morning, she felt terrible but Shawn understood, he was as content to sleep in with his wife than eat pancakes. She promised him lunch, dinner, and dessert; but it was the first time in 9 years that he wasn't getting his pineapple pancakes. _

_Shawn heard what woke Juliet up, a noise in the kitchen, a bang, a whimper, something burning? _

"_Grace!" he gasped and Juliet smelled it too and immediately realized what it was._

"_Shawn, stay in bed, it's father's day, you get to sleep in," Juliet informed him and jumped out of bed no matter how exhausted she must be. He tried to tell her that very thing but she was already out of the room. "Grace NO!" he heard from the kitchen and Shawn sighed, getting out of bed. From down the hall he could see a little smoke coming from the kitchen._

"_But Mom," Grace wailed. "I just wanted to make Dad pancakes, it's Father's Day! He isn't expecting them, it would be a surprise." Shawn could hear the tears in her voice. Grace was not very good at hiding her emotions. If she was upset at someone or something, he could always tell. If he was angry at someone or something everyone in the worse could tell, even Lassie's baby EJ could tell when Grace was angry._

"_Oh honey I know, and I am sorry that I couldn't help but you are only nine, you cannot try and cook by yourself, you do not know how," he heard Juliet's soothing voice as he crept along the wall, closer to the kitchen._

"_You know how, so it can't be that hard," Grace sniffled playfully and Shawn had to throw his hand over his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing._

"_That's enough out of you," Juliet chided. "But seriously Grace, you could have really burnt yourself, the surprise would have been nice for your father but he wouldn't want you getting hurt, right?"_

"_I guess," Grace mumbled._

"_I know," Shawn could just imagine her poking his little girl's still button nose and Grace wriggling it like she always did. God he didn't deserve her at all, he didn't deserve either of them. "Now, let's clean up this mess and get started on a new batch."_

"_But aren't you tired? I feel bad," Grace sighed. "I wanted you to sleep in too, Uncle Lassie didn't drop you off until late last night, I heard, it was three in the morning!"_

"_I'm up now, I guess I'll just have to drink a lot of coffee, thankfully I am off today," Juliet smiled._

"_Did Dad wake up? Does he know what I am doing?"_

"_I am SURE HE DOESN'T," Juliet emphasized and he realized that she knew he was behind the wall. As quick as he could he ran back to the room but left the door open. He wasn't going back to sleep, but he laid on his back, simply enjoying the sounds of his two girl's giggling and busying themselves in the kitchen. Eventually, the smell f pineapple pancakes and coffee started to overpowered the charred smell of Grace's attempt. He heard loud footsteps running down the hall and he snapped his eyes shut and feigned asleep._

"_HAPPY FATHER'S DAY DADDY!" Grace squealed jumping on the bed, landing on his chest. The air was forced out of his lungs and grunted. When did his little girl get so big? She was nine, she was a light weight to pick up, but she didn't feel so light right now._

"_Grace, careful!" Juliet gasped as Shawn's eyes opened and he was face to face with his mischievous child._

"_Well that was a rude awakening" he rasped. "Gracie girl, do you mind?"_

"_Sorry," she squeaked and rolled off of him. "Guess what? Mom and I still made you breakfast even so we said we weren't." Shawn smirked at Jules and she rolled her eyes back at him. _

"_If I didn't know any better Grace, I would say you were five years old right now," she chastised. _

"_Aw where's the fun in acting your age," Shawn teased as Grace, with a surprising amount of force, pulled him up to his feet. _

"_C'mon Dad," she grumbled and pulled him out of the door before running down the hall. Shawn followed more slowly, feeling Juliet's arms wrap around his back._

"_Happy Father's Day," Juliet murmured sexily into his ear. Shawn's eyebrows raised._

"_If I didn't know any better Detective, you are trying to seduce me, in front of your daughter," he laughed. "What happened to being too tired?"_

"_Your daughter happened," Juliet growled playfully as they made it to the kitchen. "And coffee happened, knowing it's about a minute away has gotten me excited." Grace was beaming up at him as he sat down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. _

"_All of this for me?" Shawn questioned._

"_Of course, it is silly," Grace laughed. "I made it all by myself!"_

"_Uh huh, sure you did," Juliet chuckled, pouring herself a cup of coffee. _

"_I made the coffee all by myself," Grace frowned. Shawn looked at Jules and she nodded._

"_Well then I will just have to drink that first, won't I?" Shawn laughed and took a sip, the second the hot liquid touched his tastebuds he wanted to gag. It tasted like coffee grounds and hot milk, Shawn immediately choked. Grace looked crestfallen._

"_Is it not good," she said, her blue eyes sparkling with tears._

"_No, it's just hot," Shawn grunted and looked at his wife who was trying desperately not to laugh as she poured hers down the drain without even bothering to taste. Grace brightened considerably as the words left his mouth, Shawn unfortunately realizing he would be forced to drink every last drop of this swill while his daughter stared at him intently._

_He couldn't say no to her, not when she looked this proud and this serious, and it might have been one of Shawn's biggest faults._

Father's Day. He had forgotten about the hallmark holiday. How could he remember? He went from having a daughter he hardly recognized to almost losing her in the week leading up to today. Did he even deserve a day dedicated to him after this?

"I love you," he growled and dipped his head, catching Jules' mouth with his. It felt good, to kiss his wife like he used to, being able to take the time to do so.

"I love you too Shawn," she rested her hand against his cheek and stroked it lovingly. "You deserve this Father's Day, you saved our little girl."

"_We_ saved our little girl," he reminded her.

"Wh-what did the Chief want?" Juliet questioned, her hands squeezing his arms worriedly.

"Psych has been suspended for my actions against Bridgewater for two weeks to a month," Shawn shrugged.

"H-how could she blame you for what you did, if I would have shot him it would have been," Juliet started to defend him but Shawn put his finger to her lips. For all his anger earlier, just a few minutes in the same room as his girl's calmed him.

"You have mandatory leave until Grace is recovered, physically and emotionally," Shawn told her. "Who knows, the dates might coincide—her words, not mine." Juliet leaned her head on Shawn's chest, emotionally drained.

"I-"

"Mhm," Grace mumbled and their eyes snapped towards her.

"Grace," Juliet rushed to one side and Shawn to the other, both there for her.

"Mom," her eyes squinted open tiredly and she winced, the sedation was wearing off more and she was clearly feeling her injuries more, Shawn could tell with how carefully she woke up.

"Look who is here _Gracie_," Jules said and Shawn looked at her in shock, Gracie. It was good to hear Jules say that again. Grace's eyes cleared and her head looked towards him, he looked into her eyes with some trepidation.

"Hey baby girl," he reached his hand out slowly to stroke her hair but the reluctant eyes he met flashed with something he never thought he would see and she flinched away.

His worst nightmare.

Her eyes screamed betrayal.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she hissed and Shawn felt the color drain out of his face. He felt like he was slapped in the face. "I don't want you here!"

"Grace!" Jules gasped.

"Get out!" Grace yelled at him venomously.

Shawn couldn't move, his feet were glued to the floor in shock.

In Shawn's mind, he never truly believed that his little girl would blame him, it was just a fret, something to take his mind off the reality that was in front of him.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Grace screamed, tears streaming down her face.

This wasn't a nightmare. This was very real, this was very true.

_Grace blamed him._

* * *

_So that's how part 3 is going to go hehe! The cliffie wasn't evil a few chapters ago, I think this is more evil than that evil, especially since I am going on vacation for 5 days and won't be able to update till Saturday, maybe later! :(_

_Did you guess? Was it easy to figure out or was it a shock? I'd love to know! _

_Thanks to Psychlinite for reading this chapter/editing it before I posted it! Also thanks to simplyayra for giving me the Father's Day flashback idea. If you have any ideas/things you want to see now that you know the direction of the story please feel free to suggest them, now I might be able to use them. This is why I never had Shawn kidnapped, shot, or hurt; only Grace! _

_Even though I will be on vacation I can still read reviews, let me know if you like the direction it is going, thanks all! See you in 5ish days!_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 21**_

_Disclaimer: Steve Franks created Psych, I did not!_

_I'm back! So sorry that it's been over a week, but after working/going to summer classes for the whole month of June I needed a vacation (:_

_The response after last chapter though, amazed me, I am so glad all of you like it (though now some of you may hate it or what I am going to do to Shawn haha) and I cannot thank you enough for your reviews and everything!_

_That being said, some of you are not getting the whole picture: Grace went through a traumatic event and sometimes during that trauma, you begin to believe lies you were told. I think it will become a lot clearer in the next couple of chapters just exactly what has happened to Grace and why she is lashing out at Shawn_. _But Grace has changed and you will see soon!_

* * *

Juliet could not believe her ears, her eyes, as her daughter's soft, scared blue eyes unleashed such fury. The once timid mouth spewing venom. All directed at Shawn. The man Grace looked up to and loved unconditionally, or so she thought.

What the hell did Bridgewater do to her that would make her turn on the one man that tore himself apart trying to find her?

Her mouth couldn't form words as she watched in dismay as Shawn hightailed it out of the room. He wasn't going to cry in front of Grace, but what Grace was saying could probably even make Lassiter cry. She knew her husband well. So well, that she knew that this was going to hit him like nothing else had before. Not their break-up, not Yin, not Yang.

Jules knew that Shawn could survive anything as long as he could call Grace Daddy's Little Girl.

She followed his movements out the door but immediately turned her attention back to Grace. She was so conflicted, Juliet needed and wanted to comfort Shawn but Grace needed her more right now. After all, she was so confused, obviously.

"Gracie sweetie calm down," Juliet bent towards the bed and tried to hold her as tightly as she could without injuring her further. Grace was hyperventilating, she was beginning to thrash in bed. "Honey he's gone, it's just us."

"Why would he even want to see me," Grace's voice was hoarse now but still hysterical. "Why would you let him see me?" Juliet squeezed her eyes shut.

"Shhh," she murmured. "Shhh baby. You are going to hurt yourself."

"He, he, he…" Grace stuttered and Juliet made a snap decision and reached over behind the bed to push the nurses call button. The thought had been futile that the relative calmness Grace exhibited when she first woke up would continue. Juliet went to the academy and needed months off of work for being kidnapped for one day. Her daughter, her innocent daughter was kidnapped for five, of course this would be her reaction.

"Mrs. Spencer what happened?" one of the two nurses who rushed into the room asked.

"She woke up and this started," Juliet said hastily, one arm trying to restrain Grace, the other stroking her hair soothingly.

"We better sedate her," the other nurse said to the first as she disappeared to the med cart and emerged with a needle. Juliet was thankful for Grace's central line, it was no secret how much Grace hated needles and it wouldn't have helped the situation at all.

"Shhh," Juliet soothed as the sedative began to take its toll on Grace's thrashing body. "It's okay sweetie. Shhh." Grace's eyes fluttered close with one last attempt to thrash around and her whole body relaxed into the bed. Juliet breathed out a sigh of relief, her hand never ceasing its soothing caress over her daughter's hair and forehead.

"It should keep her out for the rest of the night Mrs. Spencer," the nurse said. "Though we are going to ask you to leave the room for a bit."

"What? Why?" Juliet straightened up. "Absolutely not."

"We just wish to go over her injuries, to be sure she did not reinjure herself, if she did, I am afraid we might need to put restraints on her if this was her reaction to first waking up," she informed her.

"This wasn't her first time, she woke up briefly a few hours ago, she was fine then," Juliet whispered. "It was just… just my husband. I think," she didn't want to tell the truth in case the nurses refused to let him back in. "I think having more than one person approach her bed at once shocked her. She went through such a traumatic event we will have to be more careful next time. That being said I think she would hurt herself more with restraints on."

"Alright, but we would still like to examine her and it would move much faster if you would wait in the hallway," the nurse said gently. "It will take 20 minutes, max, I promise. She will not wake up and we will come and get you." Juliet realized she now had time to find Shawn, wherever he disappeared to.

"O-okay," Juliet nodded and bent back over the bed to press a kiss to Grace's forehead before reluctantly leaving the room. Immediately Juliet pulled out her cell phone and dialed Shawn's number, she had stupidly hoped he would be waiting outside the room or nearby, but she saw no trace of him. The phone went straight to voicemail and Juliet snapped it shut. "Damnit Shawn where are you?" Grace in good hands, Juliet wanted and needed to comfort her husband now. She walked down the only hallway leading from Grace's room. He was not by the vending machines, he was not by the nurses' station, and with his phone off he couldn't have called Gus, a cab, or anything. Shawn had to be around here somewhere.

"Shawn?" she called quietly, as visiting hours were over Juliet was trying not to disturb any doctor's or patients who might be resting. As she checked her watch and realized that it was already 9 o'clock at night, she made a conscious effort to find Shawn faster before he left. Jules checked the last place she could think of after the cafeteria was found already closed, outside.

The shock of the slight drop in temperature night time brought to Santa Barbara made Juliet suddenly realize she was still wearing scrubs from earlier, her previous outfit most likely tossed because there was no way all of Grace's blood could ever be wiped from it. Shivering, she pulled her arms around her body.

"Sha-" her voice trailed off when she saw him, her hands dropping in dismay at his condition. He was turned from her, head was down, leaning against a window, and from the movements of his body you could tell he had been crying, or was still. Juliet walked up to him slowly and put a gentle hand on his back. The deep sigh that shuddered through his body made Juliet want to break down and cry. After everything they had gone through, they thought maybe they could get some sense of normalcy, a hint that everything would be okay.

"Juliet, don't," his voice was harder than Juliet was expecting. Without taking no for an answer she turned him around and tilted his head up to look him in the eye, she could always tell how he was feeling by looking into his eyes. He couldn't hide his emotions unless he makes a conscious effort, and right now he was wired now and unbelievably upset. Even if he made his eyes blank, the tears would still be staining his face.

"No Shawn, you can't believe Grace is even in her right mind right now," Jules wound her arms around him.

"She knew exactly what she wanted Jules, and that was me out of the room," Shawn bit back bitterly. "And after she's been through so much that is what I am giving her."

"You don't actually believe she blames you," she whispered. "Do you?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Shawn shook his head. "I did take five days to find her, it was the fact that she is my daughter that she was kidnapped in the first place. So tell me what I am supposed to think?"

"Shawn this is not your fault," Juliet cried in dismay, grabbing his face and rubbing her thumb over his cheek to wipe away residual tears from his time alone. She could tell he was trying not to cry in front of her. "She's confused, she's hurt. Grace is so drugged up with pain meds and the sedative I highly doubt she even knows what she is saying. And it might not just be you…"

"What do you mean?" Shawn questioned. She bit her lip not wanting to open up this possibility.

"They examined her, for other traumas other than the ones we knew about," Juliet shifted her eyes. "Nothing was found in their exam but it doesn't mean he didn't try or threaten it." She felt his whole body stiffen and an almost inhuman growl rise from Shawn's throat. Jules shifted her grip from his face to his arms if only to quell the newly found anger build up. "I'm not saying I know that for sure, but it could just be men she is afraid of Shawn. Think about it, she only saw me."

"I think I'd rather have her hate me," Shawn's voice was tight. "If that is true."

"Don't say that Shawn," she wound her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his, their noses barely touching. "You are Grace's Daddy. The man who she shares her love of pineapple with. Her partner in crime in annoying my partner to death. You practically killed yourself this week trying to find her and she will soon learn that."

"Is she okay?" Shawn's hand rested on the back of her neck, pulling her closer, if that was even possible.

"No, but she will be," Juliet attempted to smile.

"What happened after I left?"

"She went hysterical Shawn, she was going to hurt herself, it just proves our baby girl was not in her right mind when she snapped at you," she pressed. "The nurses gave her a sedative, they are checking her injuries to make sure she didn't hurt herself more. She should be out until tomorrow morning, for certain this time."

"Then that means you can get a good night's rest, as good as you can on a hospital couch," Shawn said.

"We," Juliet pulled gently at the hair on the nape of his neck. "I can't sleep without you, not after everything we've been through this week."

"I love you," Shawn finally pressed his lips against hers and Juliet sighed. This was her Shawn, not the man who was blaming himself for something he had no control over. He pulled her closer and Juliet moaned, almost forgetting where she was. She pulled his lower lip into her mouth and nibbled gently on it. This felt right, it felt like the weight that was coming down on her shoulders since Grace woke up and snapped was slowly being lifted.

She pushed away any trepidation she was feeling by reassuring Shawn.

He always said himself; they were the same person, Grace and Juliet. If Juliet believed Shawn was not at fault, even if it took some convincing on their part Grace would believe it too when her head was clear of the drugs pumping through her system.

"Will you stay?" They broke apart. "Please Shawn, I need you."

"What if she still doesn't want me there, I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable or scared or-"

"They are monitoring her closer now Shawn, they will know when she should wake up and if it makes you feel better, you can leave beforehand," Juliet reassured.

"Let's go make sure she is okay," Shawn's voice was stronger as he grasped her hand tightly and they walked backed to Grace's room. The nurses were waiting outside, reassuring them that nothing was wrong and that Grace was no more injured than before. They offered one of them a cot, but the cot was smaller than the couch and even though Shawn was hesitant to sleep in the room, if he was, there was no way they were sleeping apart.

A loose blanket hung from their bodies as Shawn clung to Juliet, Juliet snuggling in as close as she could. Both of their eyes were locked on Grace, even as Shawn's lips brushed the side of her neck.

"Jules," he whispered in the silence except for the beep of Grace's heart monitor. The room was not dark, but the glow of the light above Grace's bed did not reach the corner of the room where the couch was seated, bathing the couple in shadow.

"Yes Shawn," exhaustion was beginning to show. She hadn't slept in 5 days, 7 including the days she laid awake with Shawn contemplating how to handle their rebellious daughter. She could hardly believe that a week ago all of this was just her worst nightmare, not even a thought of being reality.

"What if she still blames me?" Juliet knew he was still worried just from the sound of his voice, and as carefully as she could without falling off the small couch she turned around to face him. Her face was practically squished into his chest.

"We will take it one day at a time Shawn, that is all we can do." She buried her face into his chest, her arms winding around his body as Shawn rested his chin on top of her head; and for the first time in what seems like forever, they fell asleep without question the safety and whereabouts of Grace.

* * *

Madeleine Spencer had been almost livid when she realized her son left the police station before she had the chance to talk to him. It turns out, that a few of the rookies who worked the case did indeed need counseling after seeing what Jason Bridgewater did to Grace, so she had to work out a schedule with the Chief.

By the time she left her office Henry informed her of their son's disappearance and that visiting hours at the hospital were over. His phone was off, so Maddie had no choice but to allow Henry to take her back to the house and wait for morning.

Henry had kept her as up to date with the case as he could, but she needed to hear it from her son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter to truly know how to approach this situation. She wasn't even aware what she was going to have to deal with.

But she was sure that all three needed to talk to her.

Juliet, from what Maddie could tell, would be feeling a lot of the stress. Simply from the way she was told about what transpired in Grace's last moments of consciousness in the basement, she knew the younger woman had to be confused. Not knowing how to act around the daughter she arrested herself that now clung to her. Would she still be expected to discipline her?

Shawn, she could see he was feeling the guilt build up inside him she was surprised he did not explode.

And Grace, she would be like every other trauma victim Maddie dealt with over the years, except this time she was family. And it might even be hard on Maddie.

Walking into the hospital room, it was exactly that. Grace couldn't have looked older than 10 in the bed, too small for the world it seemed. She was 16, but a 16 year old who was tortured.

Shawn and Juliet were fast asleep. Even now she could see the lines of exhaustion running down their face, despite the deep sleep they were in. She spent twenty minutes just watching them from the window until Juliet stirred.

"Hmm, what," she shivered. The blanket that obviously was supposed to cover them was thrown to the bottom of the couch. She was facing Shawn so she had no idea Maddie was there, but obviously she felt a presence. "Shawn!" Juliet gasped.

"Grace," Shawn practically exclaimed jerking away, sending both of them rolling off the couch onto the floor, landing with a grunt. "Jules you okay?"

"Just fine Shawn," she mumbled, and Maddie could tell she was holding in a laugh at the situation. That was good, she never remembered a time that her daughter-in-law and Shawn were so serious, it was a move in the right direction that they were able to see the humor in this situation.

"Mom!" Shawn exclaimed looking up and Juliet spun around, practically dragging Shawn's body with her. This time, she laughed out loud.

"Madeleine!"

"Good morning," she started out softly. "Sleep well?" Shawn sat up and moved to the couch to sit on it this time, extending his hand to help Juliet up. He ran his fingers through his hair that was now sticking up in about 20 directions more than before and watched closely and Juliet moved to hug Maddie. "How are you Juliet?"

"I'm… I'm still figuring that out," Maddie could tell her thought process was bringing her to the words, _I'm fine_. But Juliet remembered she was talking to a psychologist.

"Goose," Maddie called. "Go get us some coffee."

"But," Shawn protested but Madeleine sent him a stern look. He moved over to Juliet, kissed her cheek, then hers, before leaving the room without much more complaint. She could tell he wanted to leave anyway for reasons she did not know yet.

"Before you say anything," Juliet began.

"How do you know I was going to say something?" Madeleine smirked.

"C'mon, I named my daughter after you for a reason," Juliet shook her head. "You are relentless."

"How are you truly Juliet, I know you know," she dragged her to sit down on the couch. "I made Shawn leave so we could talk, I need to give him a stern talking to later, but now it is your turn, and Gracie's." She blew out a frustrated breath.

"Relentless," she muttered. Maddie could still tell she was holding something back and she wasn't entirely sure what is was. "I don't know how to act around her Maddie."

"Henry told me, she was rebellious, all teenagers do that at some point… Shawn did it until he met you," she smirked.

"Until way after he met me," Juliet reminded her, holding back a laugh before continuing. "She… she told me she hated me and now she's clinging to me. I know she was through a trauma, I know that, but I don't want to do anything to make her revert back, but I don't want to let the issue drop. And on top of all that she is hurt, and scared, and sad, and confused. She might need surgery on her arm and you know how she is with that kind of stuff. She got her appendix taken out and cried for weeks."

"And on top of everything else, you are downright exhausted," she said. "You are stressed. She was missing for five days, you find her, discover your husband was the one who killed her kidnapper, and now must make the transition from worrying about Grace's safety to worrying about her mental and emotional stability. You need a break."

"And I can't take one," Juliet shook her head.

"You should at least take a shower," Maddie said.

"Do I look that bad," Jules snorted.

"Scrubs wrinkle when they are slept in," she pointed out. Jules looked down and shook her head.

"I don't have a change of clothes."

"The nurses left another pair for you, they are in the bathroom already. Detective Lassiter and the Chief will be here later today, I am sure they can spare a few minutes to pick up clothes for both you and Shawn. Or Gus, there is always Gus, though he might be better suited for food," she said. "I highly doubt Shawn will be back for a while, he looked like he wanted nothing to do with this room. Can you please go take a shower? For your sake. I will not leave the room, I will not leave Grace alone." Sensibility was her strong suit, give a convincing argument and it's hard for someone so emotionally drained to give a rebuttal.

"If she wants me, knock on the door," Juliet grumbled and got up. Maddie could tell she wanted this as much as she herself wanted her to take this time. And with a psychologist with her daughter she felt confident that Juliet would take her time. Let herself breath for a moment.

With Juliet gone, Madeleine took a seat next to Grace's bed. What Juliet didn't know was that the doctor had told Madeleine specifically, though she might have misrepresented herself as only Grace's psychologist and not her grandmother that Grace should wake up any minute now that the sedative would have fully worn off.

"Mom," Grace's voice was hoarse as she came to. This reassured Maddie that Juliet's fear would not become a reality. Except for the pain meds she was given for her arm and other injuries, Grace's head was clear now and she still wanted her mother. And the sincerity in Grace's voice proved it was not just because of the events of the past week. She wanted her Mom because she wanted her Mom, not someone to comfort her.

"She's in the shower," Maddie answered.

"Grandma," Grace's eyes lit up with shock and some relief, which confused Madeleine immensely. She wouldn't have heard that she was expected to come seeing as she was out of it for a majority of yesterday. "What are you doing here?"

"My only granddaughter is kidnapped and you don't think I would wish to see her, to speak with her," she said softly and realization registered in Grace's face.

"They didn't want to pay a shrink to talk to me so they sent you," that was her granddaughter, the snarky tone was identical to her sons.

"I'm not a shrink, I'm much more than that," she shook her head. "How are you? Are you in any pain?"

"My cheek kind of hurts," Grace admitted. "But nothing I can't handle, I'm fine."

"I highly doubt you are fine," she laid a gentle hand on Grace's forearm. "No pain in your arm? I know the doctor's might want to try again today. Maybe you won't need surgery after all."

"Luck isn't really in my favor most recently Grandma, I doubt that will happen," she said.

"Oh don't say that, they found you didn't they?" Something crossed Grace's face and Maddie could see it clear as day, bitterness. Who was she bitter at? Not Juliet, who she would have assumed, seeing as the last time she saw her was during a fight. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Not particularly," Grace said softly. Maddie knew this was going to be difficult, she didn't know her granddaughter as much as she would like, but Grace had a sharp personality on a good day.

"Then what do you want to talk about, maybe your relationship with your Mom," she was sounding like a "shrink," but Grace needed to start talking about something or someone before she would bottle it up for forever.

"I made my peace with her the day he kidnapped me," Grace shook her head and winced at the movement. "I just haven't told her that yet."

"Then what about your dad, he's terribly worr-"

"How dare you," Grace's retort made Maddie jump and looked at her in surprise. "How dare you even speak of him!"

"Grace sweetie, please calm down," Madeleine said.

"No Grandma, why would you mention him when it is his fault I am here in the first place," Grace practically yelled.

"You don't believe that Grace, I know you," her voice was calm but her worry was bottling up.

"How couldn't I with all of this evidence against him," Grace cried and she heard a door slam open. Juliet was standing in the bathroom doorway, her scrubs back on, her hair dripping wet. "Mom!"

"Shhh honey, it's okay," Juliet shook her head and sent a warning glance to her mother-in-law. "You are tired, you just need to calm down."

"I don't want to talk anymore," Grace snapped and Madeleine stepped away from the bed. "And I most certainly don't want to talk about _him_." She had no clue what him she was talking about. Shawn, or Bridgewater.

"You don't have to Gracie," Juliet reassured. "We can talk about whatever you want, like what is for breakfast, because I am starved." There was a reason Jules was a good cop, and Madeleine could see it, she had a knack for calming people down and staying strong in stressful situations Grace looked taken aback, thinking obviously that they wanted her to get all of it out now. This was a good tactic as well, make her think a topic is off limits and bring it up again later, maybe she will talk about it without even thinking. Maddie nodded to Juliet before looking towards the door. No one had realized the door was wide open, and Shawn was standing in the window, coffee's in hand, stunned.

On to the next "patient."

"Goose," she said softly, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. "What does she mean, evidence?"

"I wish I knew Mom," Shawn shook his head dejectedly. "Because if I had the slightest clue I could figure out why the hell my daughter hates me."

* * *

_This chapter was more emotional than eventful, but now we know that it was not just Grace's confusion that made her push Shawn away. Something happened to her, more than just being hurt by Bridgewater physically. And we will find out exactly that next chapter and more of Shawn's reaction to what he heard Grace say ;)_

_Please let me know what you think, and so sorry for taking a while to update! Thanks to Psychlinite for all of the help with this chapter and chapters to come. Read her fic, Staying Strong, it's amazing (:_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 22**_

_You can thank the Psych the Musical screening and my refusal to go to bed until the screening started across the country for getting this chapter out to you, because I am dejected and sad and depressed, and it's kind of how thing chapter is going to go… okay maybe not that bad, but you get the picture! I was having some mental block and then I remembered how many people got to see it and I didn't and tada! Almost a week later though, sorry._

_A/N: Last chapter's grammar editing was absolute crap, so sorry you had to read that. I did a quick fix if you want to reread it (:_

_Thank you all for your kind words and encouragement for this story. In terms of reviews, I have made it to page 1 if you filter fanfiction by reviews, and I am stunned and humbled, thank you!_ _And I just wanted to address the issue of Juliet not defending Shawn just yet. She doesn't want to patronize Grace or make her withdraw from everyone. She has to take it calmly and try and find out Grace's issues with Shawn beyond the obvious in order to fix it. And that times time!_

* * *

"_I wish I knew Mom," Shawn shook his head dejectedly. "Because if I had the slightest clue I could figure out why the hell my daughter hates me."_

"Grace doesn't hate you Shawn," Madeleine shook her head but Shawn simply looked in on Grace and Juliet. She was helping her get to a sitting position and talking to her, keeping the focus away from the window as much as possible. A few tears were streaming down Grace's face and Shawn could hardly believe that it was because of him.

There mere mention of her father reduced her to hysterics.

"Then what do you call that Mom?" he gestured inside the room. "She can't even hear me mentioned. Bridgewater won, he truly won in the end."

"Don't you dare say that!" Madeleine pulled Shawn towards the waiting room so they could sit. "That bastard didn't win. He didn't kill Grace."

"What if I got to her earlier?" Shawn questioned. "What if I would have picked her up from the police station right after her community service like she wanted. I was too busy punishing her and I let her-"

"Goose, what were you supposed to do? Your father informed me of the case beforehand, the murders, everything… they were supposed to lure you," she pressed. "He had a plan and he was going to act on it anyway. How would he have known Juliet and Grace were going to have a fight right then and Grace would walk out? He wouldn't. He saw an opportunity and took it, but that doesn't mean the same opportunity could have come earlier or later, with you around or not."

"Mom," his voice cracked slightly. "You didn't watch the videos. She was so scared, so _scared_." He shook his head. "But she still called out for me Mom, the second she heard my voice. That was less than four days ago and now-" His head dropped. "Jules and Grace are my life and if Grace doesn't want me in her life."

"There is no way to know that for sure until she starts talking, right now, she is so overwhelmed by everything she is simply snapping. At some point she is going to calm down and hopefully tell us as much as she can," Maddie reasoned.

"Jules guessed that it was the fact that I am a man," Shawn sighed. "But I don't think the 'him' she was talking about was anyone but me."

"You never know," she said.

"I don't have to be a psychologist to know that Grace's behavior towards me is stemmed by something he said or did that put the blame on me Mom, not men, me. He wanted Grace to die believing that and the fact that I almost let that happen…"

"Do you have a ride Goose?" Maddie asked. "Because I think it is best if you were… away for a while."

"You read my mind," Shawn muttered. "Gus texted me, said Buzz dropped our car off since Jules and I couldn't drive yesterday. Juliet is not leaving so it should be safe for me to go."

"Is it truly safe? Will you be okay?" she questioned.

"Thanks Mom, for being there for her," Shawn didn't answer her, but leaned over to kiss his mother on the cheek. "Tell Juliet goodbye for me, I will be back later, I guess."

Shawn was known to mope when things did not go his way, but he had to try hard not to mope in this situation. If he moped then he could do nothing to repair whatever happened between him and his daughter. He had been scared from the beginning of this hell that a situation such as this would have arised. Everyone told him it was not his fault, but Bridgewater targeted him. He chose his greatest weakness to enact his revenge. And that revenge hurt Grace in the process. If Shawn blamed himself, why wouldn't Grace blame him?

He got into the car and gripped the steering wheel tightly in his hands. This was the first time he was truly alone, and Shawn was afraid his mind would run wild if he didn't focus on something fast.

Two weeks without a case for the SBPD meant that he had two weeks to find out as much as he can about Grace's time with Bridgewater and try and help her as much as he can, even if it hurts him to do so.

Santa Barbara General was not a far drive from their house, which was a problem, because as he entered the house for the first time since finding Grace, his mind wandered.

Dejectedly, Shawn slumped onto the couch and ran his hand over the stubble on his chin. He was going to take a quick shower before he did anything, because if Grace ever decided to forgive him he did not wish to look like a woodsman.

He never saw Grace's face contorted with as much anger as she had when talking to and speaking of him. Not even to Juliet last week (though he was happy for it, he would never wish this pain on his Juliet). Sitting in this living room was not helping the situation at all. Not only was it the central hub for Shawn's failure in getting to her at a reasonable time, but it held so many good memories of him and Grace.

Playing Xbox when they were supposed to be setting the table, 80s movies nights, gentle wrestling matches, game nights… her first word.

"_Shawn," Juliet laughed as she bounced 8 month old Grace on her knee. They were sitting on the floor, Grace's toys having taken over the living room. Shawn was sitting in front of them with a video camera. "Not every single minute of Grace playing needs to be on tape."_

"_When my gorgeous wife is holding my gorgeous baby and both are looking so very cute, it is necessary Jules," he flashed a smile at her and Juliet rolled her eyes. "Isn't that right Gracie girl?" Grace's little baby face lit up at the sound of her father's voice and giggled before twisting to grab her mother's blouse in her hand. Juliet had just come home from work, Grace was fed, and they were just waiting for the baby to tire herself out so they could put her to bed and eat their dinner._

"_I agree with this gorgeous girl," Juliet wrinkled her nose at the baby and Grace reached out to squeeze it for a second. Juliet winced and gently removed the baby's fingers. "But I think that camera is distorting the image of me." She let Grace down in order to crawl on the floor, every edge in the house was baby proofed and every baby gate was secured, so she had no qualms with letting the baby wander._

"_I'm certain it's not," Shawn moved the camera to capture Juliet's lips with hers. They broke apart for a second._

"_Shawn," she giggled. "We are supposed to be filming Gracie."_

"_Gracie who," Shawn joked and leaned over again to kiss her. _

"_Dadadada," a voice suddenly came from the direction Grace had crawled to. They broke apart again, this time with a gasp. Both of their heads snapped towards their daughter who was sitting innocently, her hand reaching out for Shawn. "Dada!"_

"_I… Jules," Shawn whispered. "Is Gracie…"_

"_Her first word!" Jules squealed, her hands clapping together. Shawn dropped the camera and scooped Grace up in his arms._

"_That's my girl!" Shawn laughed. _

"_She takes after me," Juliet picked up the camera. "My first word was Dada too, oh I can't believe it, I am so proud of you baby girl."_

"_Oh Jules, but I spoke first at 8 months," Shawn protested, kissing Grace's cheek. "She takes after me."_

"_Your first word was pineapple Shawn, not exactly Dada," Juliet protested._

"_Actually, it was 'pieapple' for some reason I didn't say the n," Shawn informed her. He spun Grace to the camera Jules was holding. "Gracie girl, who is that?"_

"_Dada," Grace pointed to Jules and Juliet looked slightly offended, slightly amused. _

"_Dada?" her eyes widened. "Baby girl you might need glasses silly goose. I'm Mama, can you say Mama?"_

"_Dada!" _

"_Face is Jules, she's daddy's little girl," Shawn beamed._

"_I can live with that," Jules sighed._

"_Hey, at least she didn't call you pineapple, or pieapple for that matter."_

He couldn't stay here for much longer, not with all the memories rushing back. Shawn went to the bathroom and shaved his face hurriedly, managing to cut himself three times in the process. He took a shower, got dressed, and hovered his hands overtop the keys that sat on the kitchen counter. His motorcycle or the car.

Five seconds later his motorcycle revved to life as he sped off in the direction of the Psych office. He was hoping it would bring fewer memories, seeing as he hadn't been there since Grace was taken.

No such luck.

He had forgotten that Henry had helped with the case, and on their clear board his father had taken over with a flowchart that way surpassed what Shawn usually had on it. In the corner of the board, there was a tic tac toe game signed _GS_. That was over two weeks old. Shawn, Grace, and Gus had an ongoing competition to see who could win the most games of tic tac toe. This had been going on since she was 10, maybe earlier. A paper in the left hand drawer of Shawn's desk marked who won the most. Grace was winning only because of the fact Shawn would let her win when she was younger.

Shawn felt his hands shaking and realized he was in no condition to drive himself, but he had to get away. He pulled out his cellphone and called Gus.

"Shawn," Gus answered immediately. "What do you need?" Thank God for Gus.

"Take me to the station, I'm at the Psych office," Shawn said. He didn't care that he was suspended, he knew for a fact that Stevens was be interrogated today in order to find out everything he knew and convict him on as many counts as they could.

"But Shawn-"

"Gus, please," Shawn sighed. He had no clue why Shawn was not at the hospital, he had no clue that Grace was acting the way she was, of course Gus would be hesitant. Especially since he had been there when the Chief and Lassie reamed him a new one for killing Bridgewater. He had been silent but there, and that's what Shawn needed now. He also needed to hear the confession of one of the men responsible for hurting his daughter.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Gus said and Shawn was thankful. He sat at his desk, head tilted back, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't look directly at his desk unless he wanted to break down, and he couldn't do that. There were too many pictures of him, Jules, and Grace on that desk. It held just as many memories as their house did.

"Shawn," Gus's worry filled voice entered the office and Shawn jumped up and headed towards the Blueberry without a word except for a quiet,

"Thanks buddy."

Gus always knew what to do. He knew when to provide a distraction, he knew when to let Shawn just roll with whatever hair brained scheme he was coming up with, and more recently now that they both had families, he knew when to be quiet and just let him internalize.

They drove to the station in silence, which felt odd, even to Shawn who was the one who wanted the silence.

"Shawn," Gus protested finally as he exited the car and stalked up the steps to the police station. He had left so willingly before, the Chief really only suspending him because she knew he would want to be there for Grace and Juliet. Having no idea that it would be torture seeing as only the latter wanted his comfort.

"Mr. Spencer," the Chief immediately saw him. They were taking down the big board and projector now that their biggest case was out of the way. "You are suspended what are you-"

"Stevens, he in interrogation with Lassie?" Shawn asked.

"I can't let you go down there Mr. Spencer," Chief shook her head. "You are suspended, what are you even doing here, I thought you would be in the hospital?"

"He was at the Psych office," Gus informed her.

"Shawn what is wrong?" Karen questioned.

"I can't be at the hospital right now," Shawn said. "While Grace is awake."

"Why on earth not," Karen gasped.

"Because she does not wish for me to be there," Shawn was not going to allow them to see how much this hurt him, because he knew they both knew that already. State the fact, keep his emotions in check, maybe he will get what he wants.

"Grace blames you," Gus stated outright.

"I can't be there right now Chief, I need to help… convict this guy, I know I am suspended but I need to do whatever I can to…" he trailed off. Understanding settling in Chief Vick's eyes, he wasn't going to be helping them with the investigation of Stevens at all, he was trying to find answers.

"Mr. Spencer you are suspended, I cannot let you go down to interrogation room 3 right now," she stated and walked away to her desk. Satisfied Shawn nodded at Gus.

"She never said observation," he said and held his fist out. He needed this right now and Gus rose to the occasion, bumping his fist with his.

"You know that's right," the words were a soothing balm over Shawn's damaged emotions as he flicked the speaker on in the interrogation room. Lassie's back was towards him but the rigid stature the detective exhibited showed things were not going well, or Stevens was simply pissing him off.

"I don't think you get it Stevens," Lassiter hissed. "You aided in the kidnapping of the daughter of a detective of this police department. Every single person in this place hates you, you are getting no sympathy."

"All I did was take her picture, once," the man shrugged.

"So you admit to knowing her whereabouts," Shawn heard the smirk in Lassiter's voice and he leaned against the glass. He felt Gus's hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever I can do Shawn…" he said but Shawn simply tensed and shook his head.

"And how exactly did that picture end up next to my partner's unconscious body?" Lassiter continued. Dan Stevens hesitated. "Do you admit to assaulting a police officer. That is a felony you are aware?"

"I admit to nothing of the sort," Shawn growled at the indignant tone to his voice.

"You know what is also a felony?" Lassiter stood up and walked around to behind the man. "Attempted murder, which is exactly what you did to Grace Spencer." Shawn tensed.

"Hold up," Stevens immediately said. "Maybe, _maybe_ I admit to taking her picture. Even to hitting that cop over the head. But Jason never said anything about killing her."

"Well he certainly told us he was planning on it," Lassiter said. Shawn looked closely.

"No, no," he shook his head. "I am certain Bridgewater said nothing about killing her. He said he was going to stab her yes, but she was never supposed to die. He was only ever going to torture her and-" Shawn couldn't hear anything else, the blood was pounding in his ears. He spun around, ignoring Gus, and connected his fist with the cement wall behind him.

* * *

Lassiter could not take one more moment with this guy. He was self-righteous and thinking he was going to get out of it, but they were taking no prisoners with the guy who did this to Grace. That too was why the anger was building up and he snapped, pinning the attempt murder charges on him.

"You know what is also a felony?" Lassiter stood up and walked around to behind the man. "Attempted murder, which is exactly what you did to Grace Spencer." This would get him. He had no idea the response he was going to get; both from the man sitting in front of him to the man that was behind the glass of the two way mirror.

"Hold up," Stevens immediately said. "Maybe, _maybe_ I admit to taking her picture. Even to hitting that cop over the head. But Jason never said anything about killing her."

"Well he certainly told us he was planning on it," Lassiter said. He was really pissed off at this guy now, lying straight to his face.

"No, no," he shook his head. "Bridgewater said nothing about killing her. He said he was going to stab her yes, but she was never supposed to die. He was only ever going to torture her and-"

Lassiter opened his mouth to retort but he was cut off by an angry yell, a smash, and a string of curses.

"Shawn!" he heard Guster exclaim.

"I'm done with you for now," Lassiter snapped, nodded and Kent to take him back to the holding cell, and stormed into observation where Chief and McNab were now gathered as well.

"Spencer what the hell are you doing here?" He didn't need to ask what he did to himself, the way he was nursing his hand said it all. Shawn figured out something from was Stevens said and took his frustrations out on the wall.

"Don't you get it Lassie," Shawn shook his head. "Don't you get what Bridgewater did?"

"Shawn," Gus said. "We need to get you to a hospital you are-"

"No Gus," Shawn said. "Don't you get it?" he asked his partner. "Let me explain something…"

"Spencer I-" He didn't want to snap at the younger man who was so obviously going off the deep end, but right now he was a pissed. Not just because he interrupted interrogation, but because he was not with his daughter. "McNab get him ice." McNab left and Carlton nodded for the man to continue. Shawn rubbed his eyes with his fist that was not currently swelling angrily.

"Lassie, this was his plan all along," Shawn laughed bitterly. "He was never going to kill her, he was only going to threaten to do so."

"I don't get it," McNab said returning with the ice, however Lassiter did.

"He told her he was going to kill her, to torture her more, make her anticipate it," he added.

"Yeah," Spencer gulped. "So that he could mess her up emotionally and mentally, bend her mind at his will. Make her believe whatever he was saying because he hadn't lied so far. Everything he said he was going to do to her he did so far, why would he lie about killing her, why would he lie about everything he told her?" Lassiter let him continue. "She blames me, she hates me, and Bridgewater knew she would if she lived because of what he told her. Because of how he tortured her those times we did not see her. I've been thinking about this since I heard he stabbed her. He threatened to slit her throat, not stab her. He knew the wound would not be fatal if we got there in time."

"And we were going to get there in time," Lassiter finished. "The video he was uploading when we got there, was where he stabbed her, he was using no encryption, he was leading us right to her."

"He got the ultimate revenge on me," Shawn looked up seriously at the people in front of him. "Just like him and his father. He took Grace away from me, but not actually being away. I've lost my daughter, because she hates me and wants nothing to do with me."

The plan was so complicated it couldn't be true, there was no way that Bridgewater could have come up with a plan this precise. There was no way he would know that they wouldn't find a clue that he didn't give them, that he didn't make a mistake. What if they found him the first time they broke the encryption, his plan would have been for absolutely nothing.

Judging by the look on the fake psychic's face, Jason Bridgewater figured that this plan was worth the gamble, because this plan, might just kill Shawn in the aftermath.

* * *

_This chapter was supposed to be longer but it was starting to get ridiculous how long it was, so I decided to cut it off here. Good news, the next chapter since I already know how to continue it, will be up faster. I hate to cut it here because I feel like it is the 3__rd__ chapter of Shawn saying something dramatic to end it, but that is why I added Lassiter's thoughts to the end._

_Please let me know what you think? Do you think it is too dramatic, do you think I am not explaining things well (this was the big reveal and the rest is basically explained next chapter, Grace's mental health will be seriously questioned after next chapter)? Let me know because I would love to hear what you all have to say. Is there anything you want to see? Flashbacks of moments, I know you will want Shawn/Gus moments since I am getting Shules in there and I promise that coming up there are definite good Shawn/Gus moments and Juliet/Lassiter partnership moments so just hold on!_

_Thank you to Psychlinite for helping me with this chapter again (: She is awesome, if you haven't checked out Staying Strong yet, do so!_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 23**_

_I don't own Psych! _

_Well now you all know why Grace is pushing Shawn away, because Bridgewater tortured her into thinking so! Glad you all like where the story is going and even if you don't, thanks for sticking with me! It's not over yet, it's actually kind of far from over; Part 3 is going to be the longest part. _

_I'm glad that you all like the Shules, there will be more of it, I promise, just in a different way than you might expect. These next few chapters it will be less than you might like but then there is a whole chapter simply dedicated to Shules and how this has affected their relationship that I have planned!_

_** Sorry it has been so long, this chapter was really hard to write for some odd reason! But the good news is with my writer's block I had an idea for a new fic, it is not going to be written until this one is almost done but check out the summary on my profile!_

* * *

This morning's revelation made Carlton rather cautious as he knocked on the door of the hospital room, note pad and recorder in hand. He wasn't surprised when Madeleine Spencer opened the door and looked at him.

"Detective Lassiter, Chief Vick you are here to see Grace I presume?" Maddie said.

"If she is okay with giving her statement, yes," Carlton answered peaking around the corner. He saw Juliet nod to him, she was blocking his view of Grace. When he walked in, he was relieved to see his niece sitting up, looking much better than she had the brief time he saw her yesterday.

Yesterday.

It had only been one day since her rescue.

"Hi Chief, hi Uncle Carlton," Grace's soft voice stopped Carlton dead in his tracks, looking at the young girl closely, eyes widened. "W-what's wrong?" She seemed as young as EJ at this moment, so innocent, just as his child had been last night when she refused to let go of him for two hours straight. Uncle Carlton was not his name. No one called him Uncle Carlton. He was Uncle Lassie, and while he pretended to be annoyed with it, he was almost fond of the nickname when it came out of Grace's mouth.

"N-nothing," he stuttered. "You just called me Uncle Carlton."

"That is your name isn't it," Grace looked at him seriously. Lassiter ran his hand over his jaw and nodded.

"Uh yeah," he shared a glance with Juliet before the Chief stepped in.

"We would like to take your statement now Grace, if you are up to it," Chief said, walking to the girl's bedside. "It could just be me if you'd feel more comfortable with that or Detective Lassiter could stay. Regardless Madeleine I am afraid you will have to leave."

"Of course," Madeleine Spencer nodded.

"It's okay, you can both be here," Grace smiled slightly at Juliet who had yet to say a word. She simply stroked Grace's hair lovingly.

"Is…" Madeleine began. Lassie knew what she was going to say before she even finished her sentence. And obviously she would have known as well, she wouldn't be the psychologist who made him open up for the first time if she didn't.

"He's down the hall with Guster," he could also tell Madeleine knew that he knew, by his hesitation to say his name.

"How are you feeling Grace?" Vick said. "We can start off easy."

"I'm okay, sore," she shrugged. "My shoulder hurts the most now."

"Is it going to need surgery?" Lassie asked Juliet.

"They don't know, they said earlier some of the swelling went down, the doctors are going to try and pop it back into place today. Even if they are able to they are afraid some of the ligaments are torn," Juliet explained. "And if that's true she definitely needs surgery." Juliet's hand made her way to her daughter's and squeezed it comfortingly. "Chief, Carlton, please sit."

"I'm fine," Carlton said gruffly but one look in O'Hara's stern eyes and he realized it was not for his benefit, but for Grace's, who had shrunk slightly back in bed with Lassie towering over her. With a shrug at the Chief he pulled over a chair.

"Thank you," Juliet mouthed to him. He pulled out the recorder and placed it on the bedside table.

"Anytime you are ready Grace, just start from the beginning," Carlton said.

"The beginning?" Grace questioned. "Why? You already know what happened?" She said back at him, motioning to her right arm and Carlton resisted the urge to smirk. He had seen the moment the fight left his niece's eyes when she was kidnapped, and this was a steady climb back to her usual self. Though, pushing Shawn away, was not her usual self.

"Gracie," Juliet hissed softly.

"Why not start from when you left the station on Tuesday, and we will continue until you feel comfortable," the Chief interjected.

"I- I started riding my bike," Grace mumbled. "And I only got a couple blocks when a car ran me off the rode. I flipped over onto the sidewalk and Bridgewater came from behind me with… chloroform I think."

"Are you sure it was Bridgewater?" Carlton asked.

"Who else would it be?" Grace's eyes clouded with confusion.

"Where were you when you woke up next," he decided not to press on that issue right away, he had a photo tucked away in his pocked of Dan Stevens, and he currently did not know how present he was for any of Grace's time in that basement. And he wasn't sure he wanted him to be present for any of it if it added to her suffering.

"I was tied to the pipe in…" Grace trailed off looking at Juliet tears brimming her eyes. "Where was I?"

"That doesn't matter sweetheart, all that matters is your safe," Juliet told her.

I want to know Mom," her voice cracked and Carlton felt concern. Never in his life did he ever see Grace cry this much. When she broke her leg, she stopped crying before they went to the hospital, when Juliet got shot, she stopped crying the second Juliet reassured her she was okay. Since Carlton entered the room tears did not stop leaking out of her eyes, which was 10 minutes ago, and now they were falling faster.

"You were taken to an internet café," Chief interjected throwing a look of reassurance in Juliet's direction. "The basement was only connected through a small trapdoor, it wasn't in the schematics or anything."

"It makes so much sense now," Grace sniffed. "Why I always thought I heard people."

"Do you think you can continue," Lassiter didn't want to feel harsh, but they were getting off topic and he really didn't want to lose his badge over the fact he would kill Dan Stevens himself if he somehow got free.

"About what, you know everything else," Grace said.

"What about the times when Bridgewater did not record a video? When you two were alone?"

"I was unconscious most of the time," Grace lied through her teeth and all three people in the room knew it. Juliet sent her a stern look that truly looked more soft than stern but Grace got the message. She talked about how he would just sit there and stare at her, or just walk around her repeating how he was going to kill her. Several times he left her completely alone or force fed her something she did not want to eat. He portioned her water saying that she just needed enough to not die of dehydration. Grace truly believed she was going to die. She was skirting around something major and everyone knew it.

That was confirmed when they got to the last day, after she woke up from being pistol whipped, she clammed up immediately and sold some bullshit she was out the whole time until be stabbed…

"After what Grace?" Chief Vick pressed softly, her hand brushing against Grace's leg, rubbing reassuringly.

"After that other man came and took a picture of me," Grace answered. "He took a picture and Bridgewater told me that now he was after you," she turned to Juliet who soothed her by brushing lightly over the bruises on her cheek. "They talked for a while, he wasn't too keen on trying to take out a cop." Grace's voice broke for real this time and unleashed the flood gates. Lassie's heart soared at the mention of the other man. Juliet had already gotten up and moved to sit on the bed, ready to comfort her daughter.

"Carlton," she warned threateningly. He was shocked, he never heard that voice out of his partner. She reminded him very much of a lioness protecting her cubs and Carlton was afraid for his life for a brief second.

"Grace, do you recognize this man?" he showed her the picture and Grace let out a sob.

"That's him, that's the man," she cried and Juliet reached out to gather her in her arms.

"You are done," Juliet commanded. "She did…"

"Very well," Chief commented, looking in sympathy to the pair.

"Wait," Grace gasped and looked up. "Wh-what happened to Bridgewater?"

"He's dead," Carlton said bluntly and if Grace wasn't in her arms, Juliet looked poised to attack.

"So only two people responsible for this are alive," she stated through her tears. They all knew who she was talking about. "Figures."

"Grace," Chief said calmly. "Your father was the one to shoot Bridgewater." Bitterness crossed over Grace's face.

"Of course he would," she spat. "Always trying to one up the police department, always has to be better. That's all he cares about, all he ever will." This admittance let Grace let loose again, and she was crying before Juliet had a chance to react. Without another word Lassiter and the Chief left the room, happy that they could now convict Stevens but devastated for the pain reliving the past week caused Grace.

As they went past the waiting room, nodding to Henry, Gus, Madeleine, and Shawn, Carlton wished he could go up to Shawn and share that part of her statement with him, so he could help Shawn rebuild his relationship with Grace. The fake psychic had started to grow on him throughout the years, though Lassiter would never admit it, and he knew he would never wish this pain even on his worst enemy.

* * *

Juliet was relieved that once Grace calmed down, she managed to get herself and Maddie to convince her that Shawn should be in the room when the doctor's try to pop her shoulder back into place. Although, it was probably the drugs she was now on talking.

And thankfully the drugs kept what she imagined was something probably very painful dulled to a small squeak when the click saying they successfully popped back in her shoulder sounded through the room. Even though Grace hardly felt it she saw Shawn flinch and look rather upset in the direction of the bed.

"Very good Grace," the doctor said as he examined her shoulder. "We are going to take you down to an MRI to get a clearer picture of the damage done, does that sound okay?" He was talking to her daughter but Jules remembered Shawn when he was on drugs. He was either mellow as anything or talking up a storm about nonsense. Because Grace had yet to say a word Juliet reasoned she was mellow for now.

"Mmkay," Grace nodded and closed her eyes. To reaffirm Juliet nodded to him and kissed Grace's forehead.

"Mom, Dad, we will be back in about an hour if you will just wait here," the doctor said to them and Juliet looked hopefully towards Shawn. It seemed like forever since she was by his side while in reality it had only been a few hours since she woke up in his embrace. Or rather falling out of his embrace.

"Shawn," she whispered reaching out for him, but he made no move to embrace her. He simply watched as Grace was rolled out of the room.

"Jules," he whispered huskily. "Did Lassie tell you?"

"Did Lassiter tell me what?" Jules questioned.

"Of course he didn't, Grace was there," Shawn shook his head.

"What is it Shawn," Juliet pressed.

"It was all part of his plan," Shawn sat down on the couch with a bump, wincing at the movement. Juliet rushed to his side worriedly until she remembered that since she woke up her back had hurt as well, it was the couch most likely.

"I don't know what you are saying Shawn, you aren't making any sense." Shawn let out a laugh.

"He… Bridgewater, wanted all of this to happen," he gestured around the room. "He wanted… he never wanted her dead Jules."

"But he said-" she rubbed his back gently.

"Jules… don't be a-" Shawn began but he rubbed his face, wincing again as he brushed over a cut from this morning's frantic attempt at a shave. Juliet's heart soared as he began, but fell the moment he hung his head. "He told Stevens that he was never going to, he was just supposed to make her believe she was going to, so that when she lived, she… she would be so confused and be alive to enact revenge on who she could."

"Who, meaning-"

"Me," Shawn gulped. "He got his revenge not by killing her, but making her hate me… and she is not to blame. He traumatized her Jules, and maybe it really is my fa-"

"Shawn Spencer, Grace may not believe it now, but we will show her that it was not your fault."

"Juliet, I don't think that is the only problem," Shawn mumbled. "He…"

"He what Shawn?"

"It doesn't matter, I've lost her Jules and I have no idea how to get her back," Shawn's voice cracked.

"Shawn, Gracie is daddy's little girl, I resigned to that fact very early on in her life," Juliet said. "And through everything that happened before this nightmare began, I always knew we wouldn't completely lose her because she had you. We just have to-"

"I'm going home Jules, I'll… I'll be back when she is asleep, call me, and let me know if she needs surgery or not. I need to think through things," he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room before Juliet could even open her mouth or reach out to him in protest. The weight that had been lifted off her shoulders by finding her daughter was back full force in guilt.

She was the one Grace typically fought with.

She was the one who pushed Grace and usually got the backlash of it.

And, she has yet to plead Shawn's case to Grace, because her daughter is really fragile and too emotional to probably even listen to her. And if she did, who knows, maybe Grace would pull away from her too, and Juliet didn't want that.

Was it selfish, to be so happy that her daughter was, for the first time in years, taking comfort in her company and not Shawn's? Especially at Shawn's expense.

Should she take the chance and tell her that Shawn is not the blame and risk Grace not talking to anyone?

Was it worth the risk that she might actually listen? Is it worth the risk to get Shawn and Grace's relationship steady, to be back in that place she was with her daughter just two weeks ago?

Could she handle having Grace speak to her, or rather not speak to her, as she did the Sunday night before she was kidnapped.

_It was Sunday night, two days after what Juliet was now referring to as the incident. Luckily, their serial killer was keeping her at the station and restoring a silence between her and Grace. No talking was better than screaming at each other. It hurt her that this is what it has come to._

_No words were being exchanged as they ate; Grace was attempting to eat as fast as she could to retire to her room. It wasn't as if it was private though, because they no longer trusted the 16 year old with the door closed, she had to keep it wide open and appear once every hour to reassure Juliet and Shawn of her whereabouts, or rather Shawn._

"_Dad," Grace mumbled. "Can you pass the salt?"_

"_It's closer to your mother Grace," Shawn informed her. Juliet felt bad for both her husband and daughter, they were both struggling with this new arrangement. Shawn was not used to being hard on Grace at all, but she was happy that he rose to the occasion without her even asking him to. It was a shock to Grace to not have anyone on her side and no one to vent to. "Why don't you ask her?" Jules threw a look at Shawn that said, 'what are you trying to do?' because no matter how hard he tried they were not going to just start tolerating each other by Grace asking her to pass the salt._

"_I don't want it then," Grace hissed. "I'll eat these bland potatoes without it." Another dig Grace was trying to get in, since Juliet cooked, but she was trying hard not to let it get to her and react. The less reaction from her, the less fighting, the faster they can get back to normal. She was perfectly okay with being the bad guy on occasion only when Grace needed it and being her ok mother that got a smile or a hug every once in a while. That is what they were used to, not this._

_A few more moments of silence and Shawn caught her eye, urging her to try again._

"_Grace could you pass the green beans?" Juliet asked her as quietly as possible, not looking up. She felt like a teenager and very stupid for doing this, but if only to placate Shawn._

_Grace's eyes hardened over as she picked up the bowl and proceeded to pile the rest of the green beans onto her plate and sit the bowl down, her chin lifting up to glare at Juliet defiantly._

"_Grace, to your room now," Shawn hissed and without another word she rose from the table with her plate and glass, dumping it all in the sink, and stalking to her room._

"_I'm going to talk to her tonight," Shawn grabbed her hand. "It's going to be okay sweetheart, we'll be our family again soon enough."_

If only she could believe that now.

As Grace was rolled back into the room, her eyes more clear as the drugs were wearing off, Juliet suddenly realized that she and her daughter still had yet to talk about two weeks ago. She got up from the couch and stood near Grace's bed as the doctor explained what they saw. They were going to keep the shoulder bandaged and in a sling for now and set her arm in a cast before she leaves the hospital, but unfortunately she was going to have to have surgery. It was not as bad as they originally thought, she did partially tear her rotator cuff but with a few cortisone shots and the minor surgery and she should be fully recovered in a few months. They are going to send her home within a few days and have her return in two weeks for the surgery.

He left after giving her the first of her injections and Juliet sat down next to her.

"So," she smiled brightly. "What should we do now? Are you hungry? I could ask Grandma Madeleine to go get us-"

"I'm not hungry," Grace shook her head. "Let's… we haven't really had any time alone Mom, just the two of us, can we just talk?"

"Of course Gracie," Juliet's stomach clenched in fear and she berated herself for being scared of the conversation she believed was about to take place. "What do you want to talk about?"

"My shoulder's pretty bad, and I won't really be able to do much with my right arm for a while," she began and Juliet's eyebrows raised in confusion. "How am I going to continue with community service?"

"What?" This was not the conversation Juliet was preparing herself for.

"I still have 22 hours of community service left," Grace said. "And the two hours I did at the SBPD involved a lot of heavy lifting. I mean, I cleaned out the drunk tank. I won't be able to do that for a while and the judge told me I must be done with it before the school year starts. I am already a week behind."

"Gracie, there will have to be special allowances, I am sure the judge will be willing to compromise once he hears what happened, perhaps-"

"But Mom is that fair?" Juliet could hardly believe the girl talking was the girl who was complaining that she only got two hours of community service for what she already did. "Everyone else has to pick trash up on the side of the road for what they did and they don't get any compromises. I can't even do that with my arm until I get the sling and cast off which won't be for at least a month and that doesn't even count physical therapy I'll have to get for my shoulder."

"Don't worry about that right now Gracie," Jules said.

"I was going to ask Uncle Carlton," Juliet winced. She saw her partner's shock when Grace first said it, and Juliet realized it was because Shawn called Carlton Lassie that Grace was now calling him Carlton. It was a shock to her too. "But I… I was a little distracted before he left."

"We will figure something out sweetie, don't worry," Jules reassured.

"I was thinking… should I maybe ask to go to the alcohol education class instead of suspending my license since the suspension probably hasn't gone through all of the necessary steps with the events of this week," Grace continued.

"Why Grace? I thought that was something you never wanted to do in a million years," Juliet tested the waters by mentioning a phrase she screamed at Juliet Monday morning when the judge gave her a few minutes to decide. It had been the first words exchanged between them in two days with the other actually reacting and it had been pretty bad.

Jules saw the sadness flash in Grace's eyes but saw exhaustion there too. It was the very reason Juliet hasn't said anything either, she was just too exhausted to bring up something that precarious just yet. She was about to apologize for bringing it up when Grace smiled sadly.

"That was just me being a brat," she said. "I've been thinking and, since it is all something that should be a punishment, I wouldn't be punished the full 6 months my license would be suspended."

"Grace you don't have to think like that…"

"But I do Mom," Grace lifted her chin and suddenly, the little girl who had been laying in the bed hurt for the past day didn't look so little anymore. She didn't even look 16, she looked older, wiser, clearly repentant. "For at least 2 months I wouldn't get to drive anyway, and I broke the law and got caught. I should get the punishment I deserve and what I deserve is 24 full hours of community service and being forced to sit through lectures about alcohol safety."

"If you are sure," she said hesitantly.

"I am," Grace nodded and yawned. "I'm a little hungry but more tired, do you mind if I nap for an hour and then we can ask Grandma to pick us up something to eat?"

"Anything you want sweetheart," Juliet murmured.

"I love you Mommy," Grace sighed and settled in the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

Juliet turned around and ran her hair through her hair. She couldn't really wrap her mind around what just happened. Clearly, this time had brought Grace the clarity she needed. She realized not only that she was out of line in her treatment of Juliet and maybe even Juliet of her. But also that she needed to take responsibility for her actions.

Although Grace never said the words, Juliet could tell she was now blaming herself more than Juliet for what transpired before the kidnapping.

It was good, great even, that Grace turned into the girl Juliet knew she was. Her heart was bursting with pride and love for her daughter. It gave her hope. Grace's attitude changed over that in the course of one week and time to think, with maybe a little more push Grace's attitude could change about Shawn.

Because lord knows the small family needed it to or nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

_Okay, not as much Shules… ALMOST NO SHULES! I am so sorry about this but what I wanted to get out in this chapter was Grace. Many of you were believing she is reverting back to her old ways, blaming one of her parents and being selfish. Yes she is blaming Shawn (but for traumatic reasons as learned next chapter and later in the story), but she is no longer being selfish. She wants to do community service, she wants to reflect on what she has done, etc._

_Again, very sorry for how long it took to update! Please let me know what you think, if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know and I will consider them and give you full credit where due! Thanks (:_

_Shameless advertisement: Read Staying Strong, by Psychlinite, it's awesome if you like Jules whump, but a new/different kind of whump! Hopefully it will be updated by Thursday (:_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 24**_

_Steve Franks owns it, I just own Season 5 and 6 on DVD (soon to be season 7 and then hopefully the rest will follow lol!)_

_I hope this chapter shows that I do listen to all of your reviews and I try to please everyone as well as myself in the direction the story is going. I know you all believe the Juliet isn't defending Shawn but you will see why she can't go too far in this chapter, but she is trying and will continue to try!_

* * *

"Her surgery is scheduled for a week from today, 8 am sharp," the nurse smiled kindly at Grace and Jules two days later as they situated her in the wheelchair to go home. Shawn was waiting in the Blueberry with Gus who was driving him home separately.

"Is she really okay to leave the hospital," Juliet asked the nurse seriously, throwing her bag over her shoulder and looking at Grace skeptically. Her torn rotator cuff was the only injury left untreated now. Grace now dawned a light blue cast on her right wrist, held in place by the sling that was protecting her shoulder until surgery. Her cheek was still bruised but it was fading and the cheek bone was beginning to heal and the swelling was going down. The concussion was downgraded to mild and as long as she didn't jump around her ribs should heal the same as her cheek. The stiches in her left shoulder would be taken out when she came in for surgery.

"Mom, I am as desperate to get out of this place as you are," Grace looked at her. "Don't even try and deny it."

"Oh hush," Jules hissed but it was true. Spending four days straight in the hospital was not how Juliet liked to spend her days, especially since it was her daughter who was the patient.

"Mrs. Spencer, Grace, as long as she is careful, is expected to make a full recovery," the nurse patted her shoulder and Juliet pushed away the heavy feeling in her heart as the left the sanctuary of the hospital. The one place she knew Grace was safe and well taken care of 24/7.

"Are we just going home or-" Grace asked as she pushed the wheelchair up to her VW that was sitting outside of the hospital. Juliet could tell Grace knew exactly who put it there by the rigidness of her shoulders.

"Do you want to go anywhere else before?" Jules asked.

"I was just wondering if, anyone else was going to be there," Grace murmured quietly as Juliet wrapped her arm around Grace's waist and helped ease her into the car. Juliet waited to shut the door and walk around to the other side to answer her.

"Your father will be there Grace," Juliet did not make her voice sound harsh, but it was not soft and up for questioning either. She wanted to make Grace understand that if her father was to blame at all, Juliet would not let her near him. But he wasn't, and Shawn did not deserve what Grace was doing to him. But it was so hard to be hard on her, knowing what she went through and why she feels that way in the first place.

She's a detective with the SBPD, and when she was kidnapped by Yin she barely recovered. How was she expected to let her innocent daughter do the same?

She was glad Grace did not put up a fight as she leaned her head against the window.

"It feels weird… getting to go home," Grace blew out a sigh.

"It feels right to me," Juliet started the car and gave Grace a reassuring smile. She returned a half smile before looking out the window, giving Juliet an opportunity to look in the direction of the Blueberry, giving Shawn and Gus the okay to go ahead of her so Shawn was there before them and there was no chance of Grace getting her way. It was Madeleine's idea really, at Juliet's insistence, to takes steps to get Grace to trust Shawn again though she refused to talk to him. Shawn was not too happy, but Juliet longed for her husband.

She hadn't really seen him since Grace went to her MRI, she talked to him briefly on the phone, but she was lonely and missed him terribly.

Even if Grace felt she didn't need or want Shawn at the moment, Juliet wanted him very much. She could feel him slipping away from her, just by their phone conversations. His want for Grace to feel comfortable and safe outweighing their usual magnetic pull towards each other.

"So," Juliet began. "Your friends called and they want to see you. Only if you want to of course but-"

"Who?" Grace turned her head towards her again.

"Caroline, Natalie, and David," she answered and realized that her daughter still believed her friends were mad at her. A lot can happen when you are kidnapped, her attitude towards Shawn was proof of that.

They drove in silence the rest of the way with Juliet's hand finding its way to Grace's knee, patting it and rubbing it gently every once in a while. It was a silent communication that she was there for her, no matter what happened.

Gus was already there and gone when they got home, Juliet rushing to her side but Grace got out without her help.

"I can walk Mom, I just might need help getting up the stairs," she said with an amused smile on her face. Juliet grabbed her bag and hovered directly behind her as she slowly made her way to the front door. Wordlessly Juliet helped her up the stairs and into the house and she felt an exhausted sigh leak from her daughter's body while relief filled hers. She was home, and they could start healing as a family and not just physically.

Immediately Grace spotted Shawn in the kitchen and turned to Juliet.

"I'm going to my room," she informed her and walked carefully to her bedroom without another look in Shawn's direction. Almost immediately after Grace was gone Jules dropped her bag and ran forward into Shawn's arms.

"I've missed you," she choked out as his arms engulfed her.

"Me too Jules," he pressed a kiss to her hair. "Are we sure she should be out of the hospital so soon?"

"The doctor's said so," Jules nodded. "But let's not talk about hospitals and doctors right now." She pinned him against the kitchen counter, her hands cupping his cheeks gently. "I feel like I haven't seen or talked to you in days, and I haven't, and that's not okay."

"It is Jules."

"No it's not Shawn," she hissed softly. "You are my husband, I believe that gives me the right to kiss you and talk to you and hold you every day for the rest of my life." She pressed her lips against his and wound her arms around his neck.

"Juliet," Shawn pulled back. Immediately Juliet looked crestfallen.

"Shawn _please_," Jules murmured. "It's bad enough I haven't defended you, _at all_, to Grace. Not that I can get a word in edgewise when she starts to freak, and I know it's not her fault, she's traumatized, but it's not fair to _you_."

"It's okay, I don't want her to feel uncomfortable."

"Shawn, a little over a week ago I was in your place and you fought to keep the peace."

"This is different Jules," Shawn reassured her, glancing around to make sure Grace was not roaming the house. "You and Grace were fighting, she was rebelling, it happens to the best of us when we are teenagers."

"Exactly and you-" Shawn silenced her with a kiss.

"God woman, I was not finished," he laughed breathlessly and Juliet hit him on the chest gently. "What I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," another gentle slap, "Was that this is not an act of rebellion. This is Grace being hurt. She was hurt by me. I'm not saying all of this is my fault, but some of it is. She was targeted because of me and that is what Bridgewater focused in on. He… he was never going to kill her Juliet."

"What?" she stepped back and stared intently at Shawn. "But he said."

"He lied," Shawn gritted out and put his hand to his head. "I may not be psychic, but all the clues ending with the fact that he stabbed her in the shoulder and didn't slit her throat leads me, Lassie, and the Chief to believe that this was Bridgewater's last stand. If he couldn't have the father he always wanted, I was not allowed to have Grace."

"Then he would have killed her."

"We didn't kill his father, it was an eye for an eye. He had to live his life with his father just in his reach but always out of it and now I must live my life with Grace hating me for what he did. His intent was to torture her, to make her believe that I was to blame and only me. That's why she is clinging to you Jules, you are part of the SBPD, you did not wrong her, the reason she fought with you was now the reason, in her mind, that she was saved."

"But that's why we must make her realize you aren't, and that the SBPD was like all other cases Psych has worked, simply the front to justify everything that you do."

"She won't believe it because she can't, he made sure of it. The only way we can help Gracie now is by appeasing her."

"I will not give up Shawn Spencer," Juliet said almost harshly. "You are her father, we are a family. Whatever it takes, therapy, hypnosis, anything… I will get Grace to trust you again and love you as she did." Jules could tell Shawn didn't believe her, but he already let so much out already. Throughout the years her husband still didn't let things bother him if he could help it, and when he did let his emotions out, once he realized what he did he would bottle them up again and crack a joke.

It was no different, even now.

"Hypnosis Jules, really?" he smiled weakly. "Honestly, I always knew you were gullible, but this is just sad."

* * *

Home was a great change of scenery out of the hospital, but she was scared. The hospital had been her sanctuary and being out of it also made Grace relive the pain of being in the basement. Her mind was so muddled and confused she wasn't sure exactly what would and what could happen.

She spent most of the day floating from room to room, reading To Kill a Mockingbird because that was the only book she had. The childish fights over this book seemed so trivial now. It was hard to read though, because she could only use one hand and with her ribs it was hard to find a position comfortable enough to relax in.

When she finally got a comfortable spot on the couch, her father floated in the room at the obvious insistence of her mother. They seemed to forget Grace was perceptive and not just a little girl, even though she felt like it. Juliet's harsh whisper of, "Go in there Shawn," and a nudge did not go unnoticed. The second he sat in the furthest spot away from her, she got up despite the pain, and walked to the kitchen to ask if she was allowed to have some coffee.

Didn't they get it?

She didn't want to be around him, she _couldn't_ be around him.

By the time dinner rolled around Shawn had left the living room and Grace almost got herself back in the comforting position, it was tiring, roaming from room to room avoiding one person in a small house. She didn't trust herself to go down the stairs with needing help from her Mom, and she deserved a rest. Juliet had not left the hospital the whole time she was there, and when Juliet was shot and needed to stay overnight Grace had refused to leave the room. She knew how uncomfortable the hospital couches were.

"Grace sweetheart, dinner," Juliet's voice floated into the room. Shawn took his usual seat, next to where Grace should sit, and she stiffened.

"Mom, I just got comfortable," Grace said, letting her voice break slightly. Juliet and Shawn shared a glance.

"Would you like to eat in there?" she asked.

"If you wouldn't mind," she shrugged. Juliet brought a tray in for her and stroked her cheek gently before returning to the dinner table as an uncomfortable silence fell over the household. It wasn't like it was any different than if she would have eaten at the table.

Things would have been fine her first day at home, she could have gone to bed right then. But it seemed her parents wouldn't leave well enough alone, they had to try and make her first day home special.

The smell hit her before she saw it when her Mom called her into the kitchen for dessert, saying she must eat it in there. Grace admits she was curious at first, but she regrets the decision to walk into the room.

It was a pineapple upside down cake, most likely made by Mrs. McNab who was always sending treats in with Buzz to the Spencer's, before all of this happened.

"Look what-" Juliet began but she saw the look of horror on Grace's face and tears immediately began leaking out.

"No, no, no," she backed up to the wall, memories she was trying so desperately to keep inside rushing back to her. Being force fed pineapple until she all but threw up.

And that was what she did now, all over the kitchen floor.

"Grace!" Juliet exclaimed worriedly and rushed to her side. "Sweetie, Gracie girl, calm down."

"No," she sobbed.

"Jules take her out of here, I'll clean it up," Shawn said as Juliet's arms engulfed her. She barely heard their conversation above her own cries, not that she cared nor understood what it was about.

"Remember Jules," Shawn said. "The pineapple in the grocery store bag."

"Of course," she heard Jules say before she was suddenly led to the deck with her mother murmuring something about fresh air. It took a good five minutes for the tears to stop flowing and Grace's mouth tasted foul and was dry by the time she was done. Juliet gave her a bottle of water and sat across from her, taking her hand in hers.

"Mom," she sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Juliet asked. Grace shook her head and bit her lip. "Please Gracie…"

"It's just, that was all I was allowed to eat," she admitted. "With Bridgewater."

"Well then," Juliet gave her a confident smile. "That will not be what you have to eat here, we'll just have to give all our pineapple to the homeless shelter then, because you know your father and-"

"Don't," she bit out at the mention of 'father.'

"Thank you for telling me that Gracie," Juliet's other hand lingered around her cast, rubbing over it softly. "Is there anything else you want to tell me, because we are all worried about you honey. Just as worried as when you were taken. Me, Carlton, Chief, Gus, your Dad-"

"Nope," Grace said too quickly, and she knew it, but again her Mom brought up her Dad.

"We looked for you, all night we-"

"I know for a fact Mom that _Shawn_ did not step one foot into the Psych office after I went missing." From the look on her Mom's face, she knew it was true.

"Gracie you have to understand, he-"

"Drop it Mom," Grace snapped and drew back but immediately regretted it as she saw a hurt look cross Juliet's face, one she recognized when she said she hated her.

Grace opened her mouth to say how sorry she was, and not just for snapping just now. But the words caught in her throat, she wanted to say it so bad, but she didn't want to risk this newfound closeness she had with Juliet by opening up old wounds.

She was scared to admit how wrong she was in fear that she would turn out to be that girl again, not matter how hard she tried not to.

"Well," Juliet tried to smile again, but failed miserably. "Isn't it a beautiful night." She moved the chair to sit next to Grace and tilted her head back. They looked up at the sky, it was a beautiful night, you could see many stars and it was relaxing.

"Mom I'm-" Grace began and chickened out again. "Never mind." Juliet patted the casted arm gently before looking down.

"This cast is too empty," Juliet informed her and got up.

"Where are you going?" Grace watched her leave the deck in dismay, the deck chair leaned back when she sat on it, and provided a cushion for her still hurting ribs. Juliet didn't answer and Grace was about to follow her when she came back, multiple colored sharpies in her hand.

"I think it needs to be spruced up a little," Juliet smirked, uncapping a marker and sitting down next to her.

"But Mom, you suck at drawing," Grace laughed for real, for the first time in so long. So hard, her ribs started to hurt. But she didn't care.

"I take offense, I shall have you know, I am pretty good at fingerprint doodles," Juliet scoffed at her daughter.

"Hm yes, your Oprah Winfrey could win awards at art shows," she smirked. "I don't think fingerprint doodles works on casts anyway."

"Well you will just have to settle for whatever else I do then," she smirked back. "Close your eyes, and no peeking." Grace doesn't know exactly why she obeyed, but this was nice, being close with her mother in what seemed like the first time her entire life.

When her Mom finally let her open her eyes, she was surprised to find words and only a few drawings.

_Gracie Girl, _

_You are the strongest girl I know, you make me more and more proud every day that passes. I love you baby girl. ~ Mom_

Tears hit her eyes as she lifted her head to look at Juliet. Their eyes met and she knew her Mom knew how sorry she was, and that she wouldn't hold it against her. And that she would be waiting, with open arms, for however long it took for her to finally say the words out loud.

* * *

Shawn hadn't slept at all when Grace was missing, not really, his heart had ached too much and his mind was running wild.

He also hadn't slept in the hospital, because if he thought sleeping with his wife in the crib was bad, sleeping on a couch was ten times worse.

And ever since the day he began dating Jules, Shawn found it hard to sleep without her. They'd go on a date, he'd kiss her goodnight at her door and return to his apartment, then all night he would look at the ceiling looking for an excuse to wander back to her apartment and slip into bed with her.

Tonight, Grace was home and safe, he was in his own bed, and Juliet was curled into his side. So why couldn't he sleep?

The window was open during Jules' conversation with Grace while he was cleaning up the vomit, throwing out the pineapple, and febreezing the kitchen to take the smell away for his daughter. He heard a reason why Grace hated him slip out of her mouth, probably completely by accident. He didn't step a foot into Psych when she was missing, it was true, but Bridgewater hadn't told her or proved to her that he hadn't left the station since she went missing. That he and Juliet headed their own investigation.

Bridgewater told her no outright lies for those facts, just lies of omission. And those were usually worse.

So that is why it was midnight, and Shawn was awake, because he had no way to prove Bridgewater wrong, because he was _right_.

Around 1:30, Shawn was pulled out of his deep thought by a soft whimpering. At first he thought it was from Grace and was about to check on her when he shifted his head to Juliet. Her breathing was picking up and she shifted in his embrace.

"Jules," he murmured gently. "Juliet wa-"

"Grace!" she gasped, her eyes wide open in terror, tearing herself out of his arms in the blink of an eye. She saw the crazy and worried look he gave her. "I need to check on her Shawn!"

"What's wrong?" he was worried it was motherly intuition and not just the nightmare he was so sure she had. She didn't answer before taking off out of their room and down the hall. Shawn found her hovering in Grace's doorway, staring intently. Their daughter was fast asleep and safe in bed, laying on her back, right arm and shoulder propped up with a pillow.

"It was just a nightmare," Juliet breathed out a sigh of relief as Shawn wordlessly brought her to their bed, sitting her down next to him.

"What was it about?" Shawn asked and Jules closed her eyes, a tear running down her cheek before she brushed it away.

"Nothing, I'm just being silly, let's go back to sleep, Gracie's fine, he's dead," she patted his hand and lay back down. Shawn didn't believe her for a second, that it was nothing, but exhaustion was starting to take a toll on his thinking and speaking process. A break from his thought process had Shawn almost dead on his feet.

"I love you sweetheart," Shawn mumbled lying down next to her, wrapping his arms around her, and smiling as she turned to face him.

"I love you too Shawn," she kissed his jaw lightly before nuzzling her face in the pillow.

Her rhythmic breathing started almost immediately and Shawn, for the first time that night, closed his eyes. Before he knew it, the last thing he felt before submitting to unconsciousness was Juliet's soft breath on his face.

_"The internet café on Montecito Jules, that's the address! We were there dammit!" Shawn exclaimed, his gun and keys ready to go. Juliet luckily followed him and they were out the door in a matter of seconds, in her car, and racing to where he now knew his daughter was. Juliet wanted to call Lassiter, but there was no time, but she did manage to tell Kent before they left. He obviously got the word out, because black and whites showed up a second after they did._

_He burst into the café, his gun drawn along with calls of SBPD surrounding him._

_It was almost empty save for a few customers._

"_Where is she you son of a bitch?!" he grabbed the café owner, who had to know about her, slamming him against the counter. Instead of denying it, the owner smirked almost evilly._

"_You are too late," Stevens spat in his face and Shawn dropped him to be arrested by nearby officers. He looked around; Juliet was nowhere in sight and his heart dropped._

"_Shaw-" a screech sounded from what seemed like below. The officers had all basically frozen, unaware of what to do next, but obviously Juliet went investigating on her own. A shot went off and Shawn went running._

"_JULES!" he found a supply closet open, stairs leading to an abandoned basement. Pushing away his sinking feeling, Shawn followed it, gun still drawn._

_The smell of blood hit his nose immediately, and he no longer wanted to see what was down there. He was expecting a sobbing Jules, a dead Grace, not what he was about to see._

_Grace, his Gracie girl, was lying in a pool of her own blood, eyes gazing sightlessly towards him._

"_No," he moaned, dropping to his knees. But that wasn't even the worst part. He realized he was kneeling in something wet, and it wasn't water._

_As Shawn turned around, his worst nightmare became true. _

_Behind him, with a single bullet hole through her forehead, lay his wife, his beautiful Jules, dead as well._

Shawn was jerked awake by someone shaking him.

"Shawn," it was Jules' voice. It was just a dream, it was just a nightmare. "Shawn!" her voice was full of worry. When his eyes finally blinked open, Juliet was hovering above his head, his cheeks in her hands, caressing them gently.

"Juliet," he whispered and realized tears were running down his face.

"Shhh, it was just a dream," she began a soothing caress over his face and through his hair, wiping away as many tears as she could. "Shhh."

"Jules," he croaked and sat up, lips pushing against hers, hands winding through her hair, pulling her as close to him as possible. "Oh my Jules."

"It's okay, you're okay, we're okay," she leaned her forehead against his before he pushed her off of him gently and walked wordlessly to Grace's bedroom doorway. "See, like you said before, she's okay." Her arms wrapped around his waist and his hands captured hers in front of his body. He would be perfectly content to stand like this for the rest of the night, be there for Grace when she was unaware of his presence. Shawn also knew Juliet would never allow that.

"God Jules," he ran his hands through his hair. "I love her so much."

"I know," she nuzzled into his back. "She knows that too, deep down. But now she's okay, let's get some sleep hopefully without nightmares this time."

But what about Grace, who was keeping her nightmares away? Just before he left her doorway, Shawn saw it.

Grace was a lump when it came to sleeping, she hardly moved, and from 1:30 to whatever time it was now, she had moved almost a whole two inches in the bed. Her face was not as calm as before. Tears were drying by her eyes.

Shawn and Juliet weren't the only ones having nightmares that night.

* * *

_Next chapter is the last chapter that has something solely focused on Grace, the rest of this story will be mostly Shules related, Grace/Jules and Grace/Shawn related! I promise Shules will have a very prominent presence in the ending of this fic! It will be slightly less about family and it will be more along the lines of the actual show with Lassie/Jules and Shawn/Gus partnerships thrown in! I feel like I have gotten a little lost in my OC and haven't paid enough attention to the characters in the show, and that is making certain characters feels OOC. Please stick with me while I fumble through it all, I promise it works out in the end (:_

_Please review and let me know what you think! I think I addressed a lot of what you all wanted to see in this chapter and if I haven't yet, feel free to suggest again because there is a good chance what you want to see will show up later!_

_Advertisement: Read Psychlinite's fic Staying Strong if you like Jules whump, but don't necessarily want to see her beaten to a pulp. Even if you don't like Jules whump there's a lot of Shules and a great story there (:_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 25**_

_I don't own it!_

_A/N: Hey all, not that I write this for reviews, but I have noticed that while views on the fic are the same numbers as ever, the number of people reviewing is starting to drop. Like I said, I don't do this for reviews, but reviews give me incentive to get chapters out faster and I would like to do that for you all so please, when you have the time, just drop me a line, it can be as simple as 'love it' or it can be constructive criticism, or it could be a suggestion, I don't care. Thank you (:_

_This chapter is a mix of different types of moments between the family now that they are all home, and then SEVERAL unexpected visitors stop by and things happen ;) I'm not really pleased with it, it was just something I had to get out there and get over with, the end is the important part! Check back for edits later, I just wanted to get this chapter out before I go back to college, I will continue to update, promise, but it won't be as regular (once a week), sometimes it will, sometimes there might be two weeks between chapters, sorry in advance!_

* * *

Carlton rubbed his hand over his jaw as he rang the doorbell of the house in front of him. Honestly, he had no idea what he was doing here. He looked at his wife who was bending down next to EJ, explaining things to her.

"Gracie is really hurt right now so you can't run at her or even expect her to talk to you if she isn't feeling up to it, okay Em?" Marlowe said.

It has been all her idea of course, calling Juliet without his knowledge asking to come over the house and see her niece. Carlton felt his little girl's hand slip into his and he looked down at her.

"I know, Daddy told me," she beamed up at him and Carlton gave her a half smile.

He was angry really, one, because he wasn't really too keen on being called 'Uncle Carlton' again. And two, he hadn't been the one to call his partner. For all of his constant eye rolling about her family and her interrogating techniques, Lassiter truly cared about Juliet's wellbeing and he knew she wasn't talking all of this well just by the few moments he saw her when taking Grace's statement.

He hadn't seen her in four days, and the only time that happened was when the Spencer's were on vacation. His partner was his best friend and even on her days off he'd text her the details of their case. When she was on maternity leave they went out to lunch or coffee almost every day.

No contact in four days was odd, and more reassurance that this could just about destroy the Spencer family if it wasn't dealt with.

And Carlton planned to do all that he could to deal with it today.

Juliet answered the door, an obviously fake smile plastered on her face. "Carlton, Marlowe, Mikey, EJ, how-" she was cut off by Marlowe practically attacking her in a hug and it seemed that his partner forgot that his wife had been in prison before and did not do many things lightly.

"How are you, how is Grace, where is she?" Marlowe demanded. Juliet's voice dropped.

"In the living room," her eyes roamed up the stairs. "Be careful, she's, jumpy." Marlowe grasped Emily's hand after the young girl hugged Juliet and hauled her up the stairs to see Grace.

"Aunt Marlowe," her voice sounded surprised and surprisingly not terrified. Not excited, but not terrified was a good thing. Carlton nudged his son who was standing next to him awkwardly to greet his Aunt and when he obliged he saw Juliet's eager look to move up the stairs.

"O'Hara, how are you," he pressed.

"I'm fine Carlton," Juliet dismissed. "It's Grace and Shawn you should be concerned with."

"That bad huh," Lassie said.

"You'll see," Juliet blew out a sigh and led him into the living room.

"Hi Uncle Carlton," she looked so much better out of the hospital, but it was still a slap in the face to be called that.

"Hi," he stated. And then she did something out of the blue, one armed and very tense, she hugged him.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"What for?" Lassie looked shocked.

"For helping save me, and never giving up," she was glaring at someone, and it was only now that Carlton realized Shawn was in the room, leaning against the wall of the kitchen. At these words he retreated further in and Juliet looked after him in dismay.

"We would never give up on you Gracie, _none_ of us," Juliet protested. Grace scoffed and sat down on the couch, smiling confidently at EJ who was now asking her to sign her cast. Carlton peeked over the head of EJ's long dark curls and saw the telltale signs of O'Hara's, scratch that, Spencer's boredom during a case. Horrible doodles.

"It can't look any worse, right Mom," Grace looked up at her, eyes shining with amusement.

"That girl has lost a lot, but she certainly hasn't lost her cheek," Juliet muttered as Michael and Marlowe piqued interest in signing as well. Carlton nodded to the kitchen and Juliet rested her hand on his arm. "He tries to say it doesn't hurt, but every word she says digs just a little deeper in me. I can't imagine what it is like for him."

"She's taking digs at you?" Carlton questioned.

"No, you misunderstood," Juliet shook her head, eyeing Grace carefully to make sure she wasn't listening. "Over the past two days, I keep starting to explain, how Shawn and I helped in the investigation, but she keeps having comebacks that are true. Reasons in her mind that prove Shawn wasn't looking for her."

"But she can't blame him for putting away Bridgewater Sr, he, as much as I hate to believe it, did a public service."

"And when I tell her that she blames Psych. She hasn't talked to Gus at all either, he visited yesterday and she ignored him. When would you ever believe that Grace Spencer would refuse to talk to or about her father and godfather?"

Lassiter was blunt.

"When would you ever think Grace Spencer would be kidnapped as part of a plot to exact revenge on Psych and Shawn?" Juliet opened her mouth, then closed it. "Has Madeleine been helping?"

"Not since the hospital, she believes hands on is the best approach, and by hands on she means force her to be around him, but I just wonder if it hurts both of them more." Juliet continued. "Unless you can talk to her?"

"What?" he looked at her incredulously.

"Oh come on Carlton, she'd never stay mad at you for long, she wouldn't dare," Juliet said. "Shawn doesn't want me to try and talk to her and convince her he has done nothing wrong, and even what I have done so carefully and against his will she won't listen. She needs you!"

"I'm not a shrink."

"She has a shrink, she needs a hard ass head detective to tell her straight up that her father looked high and low for her and that she needs to push past the evidence that bastard gave her and be daddy's little girl again."

"You know that's improbable," Lassiter protested.

"She likes the SBPD now Lassie," Shawn's voice caught him by surprise. "It's like all my antics finally caught up with me and her age old hatred of police is over. She won't be mad at you."

"Spencer," Lassiter protested. "Stop moping and tell me all you know about why she now hates you."

* * *

Grace knew her Mom was up to something by the way she was acting jumpy this morning. The past two days had consisted of her floating in and out of rooms whenever a certain someone would enter. Juliet was pressing her harder, giving these little hints, but Grace was giving hints right back.

There was indisputable evidence of her father's wrongdoing in her mind. That combined with the fact that he and Psych were the reason she was kidnapped in the first place was too much. She could snap at her Mom every time she brought up the not so subtle hints that Shawn was looking for her.

Then why was he never in the Psych office?

Why didn't he notice her screams when he was in the back yard of the internet café?

Why did he do NOTHING with the hints Bridgewater claimed he gave them?

"_I lead them here," he whispered in her ear and Grace shivered. "He was right at that window and did nothing to help you. He doesn't really care, his concern was fabricated for your mother. I told them who to research in order to find you again, nothing. This psychic side show has finally failed, but maybe he wants it to fail. The SBPD and Detective Lassiter inquired about dear old Mom, whose very basement we are sitting in, but never ever Shawn Spencer." His hands were on her shoulders and she squeaked in pain, she just wanted to sleep, nothing else. His hands wandered lower…_

"_How does that make you feel Gracie?"_

She threw up after he said that, and it was exactly how she felt, then and now. Sick to her stomach. How anyone could believe she could forgive him after that.

Grace would snap at her mother if she wasn't so desperate to hold on to heir relationship if only to make sure she forgives her for all she did before.

Juliet could feel that too, which was why it was no surprise to Grace that the Lassiter family walked through the door that afternoon. EJ, Marlowe, and Michael were nice enough company to have, she had no grievances with them. But her Uncle Carlton had once been a part of the thing she hated the most, the SBPD. And now that she realized her mistake in blaming events in life of the police department, she had been looking forward to maybe having a new relationship with her Uncle.

Maybe not after today.

It took about an hour into their visit when he gave his telltale Lassiter nod, beckoning Grace into the kitchen, alone.

His face was not one of disappointment, much like it had been the night she was arrested, but he wasn't pleased either; though Grace realizes he never looked at her with anything much more than a half smile.

"What is it Uncle Carlton, because 'how are you' isn't going to fly, you asked me that when you first came in," Grace immediately said.

"I just thought I would update you, as the victim, of the progress of the case against Dan Stevens," Lassiter explained.

"What about the case against Shawn Spencer, he did murder someone," Grace retorted and Lassiter looked taken back. She was really just picking at straws, even she recognized that Shawn didn't murder Bridgewater, but anything to get him away from her.

Immediately Grace realized her mistake, bringing up her dad.

"Your father was acting as a police consultant, and although it is not a police issued weapon, he had as much right to be there and need to use self-defense as he was a part of the case," he explained and Grace scoffed.

"You don't need more of a statement, do you?" Grace asked, hating herself for allowing fear to creep into her voice. The steely resolve she had put up around her since her breakdown in the hospital was getting hard to keep up 24/7. It would be harder if she had to talk about it even more.

"We have all the evidence we need to put him away," Lassiter said. "Proof he attacked your mother…"

"When Shawn was not home," she had to add. Because that was on the list of reasons why she would never trust him again.

"What do you believe went down exactly Grace, when you were…" he wasn't sure how to put it.

"Kidnapped," she finished for him. "You can say it."

"Yes, kidnapped," Carlton said awkwardly. "What do you think happened with the investigation, who was involved, because I will tell you that-" He was interrupted by the doorbell and Grace narrowed her eyes and stood up. She could only imagine who this was. She knew it wasn't Grandma Maryanne, Grandpa Frank, or Lloyd, because she had talked to all of them on the phone yesterday. It was probably Grandma Madeline and Grandpa Henry, or worse, Uncle Gus.

"Hi Mrs. Spencer," the voice almost knocked Grace off her feet in shock.

"Caroline?" she whispered.

"A-are you… is Grace… can we…" Caroline stuttered.

"Caroline, Natalie, David, what a surprise," Juliet gasped. "Oh I am sure Grace will just be so-" This was her escape from more awkward conversation and more pressing about the Shawn issue, and Grace took it graciously.

"What on earth are you guys doing here?" she walked back into the living room and she heard her three friends collectively gasp.

"Oh my god," Caroline cried before she ran forward and Grace grunted as her best friend embraced her, not gentle in any way, but it didn't hurt. It felt good to suddenly be in the presence of someone other than her family. "Your arm and your face and-"

"You're okay," David yanked Caroline off of her with an eye roll. "You are okay right?"

"You didn't answer my question, I thought you guys were mad at me," Grace said.

"How on earth could we be still mad at you after this!" Natalie exclaimed and hugged her gently. David awkwardly nodded at her and Grace shrugged. Her relationship with David had always been a weird one in the first place, but she was glad she could still call him one of her closest friends.

"Mom can we go to my room, I know I'm still grounded and-"

"Of course sweetie," Juliet smiled and shrugged in the direction of the kitchen. Grace was so thankful; their plan did not work obviously, luckily thwarted by the unsuspecting arrival of her friends.

"I'm sorry," Natalie, Caroline, and Grace said all at once. And David immediately rolled his eyes.

"Girls," he laughed it off.

"What are you sorry for?" Caroline asked. "We were the ones who were horrible to you in the police station!"

"No, you had every right to be," Grace shook her head. "It was my fault we got caught, if I would have never snuck out or gotten in trouble or anything none of us would have gotten in trouble."

"Maybe we could have stopped this from happening though," Natalie said motioning to her arm.

"No you couldn't have, the guy who did this to me was planning for a while, he would have done it eventually, even if I wasn't at the station that day," she informed them.

"What's wrong with it?" David asked.

"I tore my rotator cuff," she didn't delve into any details. "I have surgery scheduled for a few days from now."

"I can't believe this happened," Natalie shook her head. "I thought it only happened in movies, getting kidnapped like this."

"When your face turned up on the tv I almost fainted, we just saw you earlier that day, my Mom actually let me call Natalie and David," Caroline said.

"Are you still grounded?" Grace tried to change the subject.

"Until the end of this month yeah, but my parents made an allowance," she answered.

"I'm to the end of this week," Natalie said.

"I still got to go on the fishing trip," David beamed and Grace felt relief wash over her. Despite having her arm in a cast and her shoulder in a sling, the dynamic with her friends was quickly returning.

"What about you and Terminator Mom?" Caroline questioned. "After this you surely can't be grounded anymore."

"Why wouldn't I be, I still did all of that horrible stuff," Grace said. "If I've learned anything after everything I have been through is that I need to take responsibility for my actions or something worse than you could ever imagine can happen."

"Wow, look at Spencer, all high and mighty now that she's been kidnapped," David smirked.

"David!" Caroline and Natalie gasped, looking at her for a reaction.

"Shut up you dumb ass," she rolled her eyes. "And sign my stupid cast, the only thing I have on it is my 8 year old cousin's chicken scratch and doodles by my mother." They stayed for hours after, leaving just after the Lassiter family did, Grace's cast now dawning signatures and more doodles from there. Juliet seemed mock offended that she liked theirs better so she filled in the rest of the spaces absentmindedly, not that Grace minded. It gave her something to look at and it gave her mother something to do.

She ate dinner on the couch again, she would do that until a certain someone was not sitting across from her anymore.

All the visitors exhausted her, so after carefully taking a shower Grace practically fell in bed, begging for sleep to come.

* * *

"Today did not necessarily go as planned," Juliet said to Shawn as they pulled the covers down to their bed.

"I told you don't bother Jules," Shawn shrugged.

"Shawn," Juliet snapped. "I will continue to bother until she knows that the only thing you are at fault for it being her same goofy dad that likes to pull pranks on everyone and everything in sight."

"I can't pull a prank at a thing Jules, where is the fun in that?" Shawn said lightly.

"I'm serious Shawn," she climbed into bed, patting it for him to lay down next to her. Shawn sighed a flopped down on his back. Juliet turned on her side, head resting on a propped elbow, her other hand reaching up to brush his unkempt hair. "You are her father."

"Who she blames for her kidnapping and her pain," Shawn said.

"Shawn, she said, and I quote, 'This house is too big for three people' and I am certain she was not talking about herself when saying that," Juliet said. "This is your home Shawn, you live here, we are a family and we aren't acting like it. I'm such a coward-"

"Don't say that Jules," he captured her hand on its journey through his hair and pressed a kiss to it. "The fact that you are risking your already shaky relationship with her just for me-"

"Not enough," she shook her head. "She's calling you Shawn! I used to call my Dad Frank because I've given up all hope on him ever being in my life. You say it time and time again that Grace is completely my daughter and if that is true, I'm scared Shawn, she could be pushing you away like I did with Frank. I didn't talk to him for _years_." Her voice cracked.

"Shhh baby," he turned his body so his face was inches away from hers.

"I'm not getting a divorce to appease her."

"No one asked you to sweetheart," he stroked her cheek with his thumb, leaning forward to kiss her nose. It succeeded it what he was trying to do as she crinkled it and made an adorable face.

"I'm scared our family is falling apart," she continued. He moved closer and motioned for her to turn so that he could wrap her up in his embrace. He kissed her ear and her neck and the side of her cheek.

"No matter what happens, no matter where I am or where you are, we will always be a family Jules, I love you," he squeezed her gently and Juliet sighed, closing her eyes.

"I love you too Shawn." She succumbed to sleep easily, because having both Grace's friends and Carlton over today was exhausting, because she had followed Grace around like a little puppy, making sure she was always okay, always comfortable, and fishing for any clues she'd drop about Shawn and what she could do to fix it, because every night Juliet had a nightmare that involved Grace dying, or worse, Shawn as well.

The days were blending into each other, because they were doing nothing. Juliet would wake Grace up every morning, make her breakfast, and the two of them would eat in the kitchen. Shawn was typically gone when she woke up, suddenly taking runs early in the morning.

Shawn didn't run.

When Shawn would return Grace would start her usual duck in and out of rooms. She would start in Juliet's office until she would get bored, since she refused to go on the computer as part of her continuing punishment. Then she would go into the living room until Shawn would appear and Grace would disappear into her room for hours on end. They'd have lunch and then dinner, then the cycle would start all over again.

This was a routine Juliet did not want to get used to.

At midnight Juliet woke with a start, but not from a nightmare, she was not deep enough in sleep for her imagination to run wild yet. No, someone was screaming in the house, and as Shawn stirred, she realized what and who it was.

"Grace!" she exclaimed in a panic. It couldn't be Bridgewater, he was dead, but fear was still coursing through her body as Shawn and Juliet both silently sprinted from their room to their daughters.

Grace's eyes were squeezed shut in terror, her face panic stricken, her body writhing back and forth on the bed.

"No! Please no!" Grace moaned in her sleep and Juliet rushed to her side.

"Gracie, baby girl, wake up, it's just a dream," Juliet cried, gently shaking her good arm.

"Grace," Shawn whispered harshly, not daring to touch her, but even then, her body practically spasmed in grief at his voice.

"NO!" she shrieked and retreated further into the nightmare. Shawn backed up in shock to the door.

"Baby please wake up," Juliet begged.

"No-" Grace screamed again as her eyes flew open in a panic, chest heaving. Her eyes looked around the room, traveling from Juliet to the door where Juliet felt Shawn was no longer hovering, he must have fled the second Grace opened her eyes. "M-mom."

"Shhh sweetie, it's okay," Juliet brushed her sweaty hair back. "It was just a nightmare."

"It felt so real," her voice was small and Juliet sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing her back.

"It wasn't real, you are home, you are safe," she soothed. Grace must have been exhausted, because although her mouth opened to speak more, her eyes started to flutter closed as her breathing returned to normal and eventually evened out. Repositioning the pillow that was supposed to shelter her shoulder, Juliet leaned down, kissed her on the cheek, and left the room. Making sure the door was wide open for easy access.

Shawn was lying in bed when she walked back it, running her hand through her hair.

"Is she okay?" he asked gruffly and Juliet laid back down.

"She's sleeping again," she reassured. "But Shawn-"

"Night Juliet," his voice was strange, and he didn't call her Jules, and Juliet started to panic.

"Shawn I know-"

"Drop it," he murmured. Juliet lay awake for a few moments and looked at his back as his breathing slowed.

God she loved this man. She always knew, how much he cared for her and Grace, by all the things he would do for them. Everything he did for her before they were even together, how hard he fought to keep her. Maybe he loved them too much?

Shawn was giving up and that was not like him. He loved her so much that he was willing to just walk away if that's what she really wanted instead of fight for her. He didn't want to make her feel obligated to love him, or even exist around him. And he was missing how much it hurt Juliet to watch that.

Despite how many times she told him this in the past week, she was going to fight against the borderline brainwash that wracked Grace's brain to get their family past this. Juliet was usually the one to run and hide if her experience with Yin was any indication, and it was Shawn who brought her back.

Now she needed to do that for him.

She hoped it wasn't going to be too hard, because while she would never stop fighting, she was afraid he was close to it.

And she was right.

The next time Grace woke up screaming, an hour later, both rushed to the room again but before Grace was woken up, Shawn was gone from the room again. When Juliet returned to their room at Grace's insistence that she was fine, he was already asleep, his body curled away from her.

Her heart started to ache.

She barely returned to sleep when Grace's nightmares returned full force, and Juliet made the decision not to leave her again, not that Grace looked like she was letting go of her any time soon. This must have been bad, because her whole body was now shivering and she was clinging to Juliet like a lifeline.

Immediately Grace refused to get up and move to their room, and Juliet knew why, so she wrapped her 16 year old in her embrace, no matter how awkward it was, and laid down on the teenagers twin sized bed.

"Mom's got you," Jules whispered in her ear, hoping to God this would be the last nightmare.

When Grace was finally asleep and Juliet was fading fast, she finally realized that Shawn hadn't even bothered to get up to soothe Grace this time.

* * *

_This is the last chapter that will have Grace's POV for a while, that way, it's kind of ambiguous how much everything that will be going on in the upcoming chapters is effecting her and her thinking process. I said it before but it is true this time (you saw a hint of it here with Juliet/Lassiter but there's more in store) that the roots of Psych is a lot more prominent. It will be less about how Grace is dealing with it but how Juliet is dealing and Shawn/Lassiter helping her and how Shawn is dealing with it with Gus/Juliet helping her!_

_To clarify, Shawn is not giving up on Grace or Jules, he is giving up on the fact that Grace loves him (even though she does, just deep down). The biggest problem is, other than the hints Grace is giving, none of them really truly know what Bridgewater did to her that has her so traumatized. You as the readers know a lot, but Grace has yet to share anything revealing. That is where Maddie is coming in later!_

_Please please please though, if you have any suggestions, think the story is losing its focus, anything, please review or PM me or anything!_

_If you haven't read this fic yet (Staying Strong by Psychlinite) you are missing out! C'mon son, you know you want to!_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 26_**

_I don't own it!_

_Some of you are saying I am being mean to Shawn, and I guess I am. But things have to get worse before they get better and, this chapter literally sums up the meaning because in most people's minds, this is the worst that it could possibly get!_

_Angsty Shules in this chapter, but as I said before, absence of Grace's POV, but I think you will like what happens between Grace and Jules in this chapter._

* * *

Shawn woke up and turned over, he hadn't slept very well but hadn't turned over to check on his wife or Grace. He trusted them to comfort each other, and it would be no comfort to Jules having to watch Grace reject Shawn again and again.

Even so, he still sought the warmth of Juliet's body and seemed a little shocked that she was not in bed. No wonder he slept so horribly. Shawn must have been so deep in thought that he was completely oblivious he was in bed alone.

He didn't need to guess where she was.

The feelings from last night came rushing over him as he walked out of his room and down the hall.

Shawn didn't want to hurt his family, but he was hurting Grace simply by coexisting in the same house with him. He was hurting Jules by making her watch him look crestfallen every time Grace denounced him and said another derogatory thing towards him. This would hurt them, but it would make Grace feel comfortable.

If his mind hadn't been made up by the time he looked into her room, it was as he saw the sight before him.

Grace and Jules were both tiny framed, but in one twin sized bed two tiny framed people took up a lot of space, and they looked anything but comfortable. Grace was curled up and almost hanging off the bed while her good hand clutched Juliet's that wound around her body. Juliet's leg was half off the bed and she was shivering because Grace had all of the blankets. Shawn had been awake at some point during the endless cycle of Grace's nightmares and heard her refusal to go into their much larger bed.

She didn't feel _safe_ there.

And it was because of Shawn.

So without another word, he picked a blanket off of Grace's floor and placed it over top of both of them, and turned back to the master bedroom. Some clothes and his work out bricks, that's all he ever needed. And it all fit in the duffel bag that they bought for the camping trip Shawn talked Jules and Grace out of.

He would wait for Juliet to wake up until he headed to the Psych office couch, but then he would be gone. Grace would be happy, Jules would understand eventually, and hopefully, it wasn't for forever. He would wait for Grace to go to college if it meant his baby girl would feel safe in her own home.

* * *

When Jules woke she almost forgot she spent the night in her daughter's room, but it was hard to really forget when she had a kink in her neck, back, and literally everywhere else. The rest of the night had proved to be okay, Grace only jerking awake once and being calmed easily. Luckily Grace seemed to still be out and Juliet hoped it wouldn't disturb her as she slipped her hand out of hers and snuck out of bed. Juliet shrugged the blanket from her shoulders and placed it around Grace, only now realizing that had not been around her shoulders the last time she woke up.

She smelled coffee once she stepped out of the room.

"Shawn?" she called softly, yawning. She made her way lazily to the source of the smell and found Shawn already sitting at the kitchen table. Her cup was waiting for her by the coffee machine and the second he saw her he jumped up to fix her a cup. "I could do that Shawn."

"Sit," he commanded with a slight smile and Jules obeyed. The coffee was in front of her before she could even blink and she suddenly felt very grateful for Shawn's chivalrous attitude.

"Thank you," she reached out to grasp his hand before he sat down. "Shawn, about last night."

"Let's just drink our coffee Jules," Shawn said, his mind obviously elsewhere as pulled his hand from her grip.

"Shawn, we have to talk about this, it's getting worse," Juliet said. "Maybe we need to bring her to someone other than your mother, who can help her 'officially' and who can start right away. I don't think she can wait until after her surgery."

"Did she wake when you were there?" Shawn asked.

"Once," Juliet admitted.

"I did not wake up, so she did not scream," Shawn said. "She was comforted enough by you."

"But that's not the point Shawn!"

"I know sweetheart," Shawn gave in and reached for her hand again, stroking it lightly with his thumb. "Grace needs help and we are going to provide her with that. She's hurting, in more ways than one, and she isn't going to start to tell anyone what is wrong until she feels safe."

"I feel so helpless," she sighed. "I have no idea what is going on through her head and without being a mind reader I don't know how to help her. I can just hold her and…" She realized that everything she just said started with 'I.' "Oh Shawn, I didn't mean just I!"

"No," he released her hand once more and pushed out of his seat. "You did, because it's true. You are the only one who can help her in our little family of three. Because you are the only one she trusts, you are the only one she feels safe with."

"Once we get her help, she will realize-" Juliet broke off when something in the corner of the room caught her eye. A duffel bag that wasn't there the night before. "What the hell is that Shawn?" Shawn picked it up and threw it over his shoulder, testing its weight and nodding before setting it down again.

"Jules," Shawn whispered. "I'm moving out." Juliet's jaw immediately dropped and she stood up immediately.

"Moving _out_," she repeated. "I think I misheard you Shawn."

"No, you heard right."

"Oh, well then," Juliet huffed. "I wasn't aware we were divorced, because we are married Shawn. Married people live together."

"This isn't about us Juliet," Shawn said.

"Grace?" Jules exclaimed. "You think this will help Grace? You running away will help Grace?"

"I'm not running Juliet, I'm giving her space, I'm giving her an environment she feels safe in, that way she can get better!" Shawn retorted. Juliet spotted his motorcycle keys on the kitchen counter, Shawn read her mind and rushed to grab them but Juliet snatched them out of his grip. "Don't be a child Juliet."

A not furious Juliet would smile and say 'That's my line.'

"I'm not giving them back because you are not moving out," she said stoicly.

"Sweetheart, I could always just call Gus to pick me up," Shawn shook his head. Tears pricked Juliet's eyes, this was actually happening.

"She'll come around," her voice cracked.

"I pray to God she will, but I need to remove myself from the situation and figure out where to go from there," Shawn enveloped her in a hug that Juliet melted into.

"Who are you and what have you done to Shawn Spencer?" she sniffed. This wasn't her Shawn. Her Shawn would dive headfirst into whatever he was doing without thinking. But her Shawn also never had to deal with a situation like this before.

"Jules don't be AM radio," Shawn said.

"What?" she let out a slight laugh.

"See, it's still me," he kissed her hair. "It's not forever Jules, it's just going to be a trial run. I left my work out bricks here, I decided the Psych office's elliptical will be enough."

"Shawn, you and Grace dismantled and hid random pieces in Lassiter's car, desk, and even his garage," Juliet giggled. "Ten years ago."

"I love you Juliet Spencer," Shawn murmured, running his hands down her arms and grasping the keys in her hand. She felt her grip loosen as Shawn kissed her gently.

"Shawn Spencer," she grabbed his face. "I will not let this be the end, do you hear me. You will be back home in less than a month, I p-prom-"

"Don't promise Jules," he leaned forward and kissed her once more before picking up the duffel bag. "But I believe you will try."

"Call Shawn, every day, and come visit," Jules said.

"That would defeat the purpose Jules," Shawn said.

"Then I'll visit you."

"Then who would watch Grace?"

They bantered back and forth until Juliet realized she had walked towards the door with him and Shawn was kicking his motorcycle to life.

"Trial run Jules, remember!" and he was gone, and Juliet was alone with Grace.

"But I'll miss you…" Jules felt sick to her stomach as she walked back into the house. It immediately felt empty, felt too big, and she suddenly got angry. Not at Grace, not at Shawn, at herself. She just let him go, she didn't even try to stop him.

Immediately she pulled out her phone to call him and tell him to come home.

"Mom," Grace's voice echoed through the house.

"I'm in the living room sweetie," Juliet said shakily, trying to take a breath, and put her phone down.

"Where's Shawn?" Grace asked. She flinched.

"He… he's staying somewhere else for a little while," there was no sense lying to her. Suddenly, Grace visibly relaxed and there was a hint of a smile. Part of Jules wanted to cry, but part of her was just so happy Grace seemed comfortable for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"I'm hungry," Grace told her.

"Breakfast, coming right up," Jules forced out a smile, walking past her daughter and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Trial run.

She had to keep that in her head.

And during this trial run she would make Grace realize just how important Shawn was in her life.

* * *

Shawn stared at the ceiling of the Psych office, his back already hurting and he had yet to spend a night on the couch he was now sitting on. But it was worth it.

Juliet thought he was running away, but Shawn was seeking clarity. Ever since Grace admitted her new found feelings towards him, his already slightly off "psychic" abilities were practically gone. He was desperately trying to hang on to something Grace said that would give him a hint as to what made her snap, think back to see if she was realizing something he didn't and that to her it seemed like he had been negligent in his search for her.

_"Kent, we will not go inside, we promise," Shawn said seriously. "But I also promise you, if you try and stop us from going around back, you will regret it." Kent gulped and looked over his shoulder, making sure Lassiter was not around, and nodded resigned. He knew better than to get in between two frantic parents and any clues to their daughter's whereabouts: even if they weren't detectives and one of them owned a gun._

_"Shawn, what are we looking for?" Juliet questioned._

_"Anything Jules, absolutely anything that can give us the slightest clue," Shawn tried to take in every bit of his surroundings. None of it may be significant now, but perhaps in the future, there will be a clue to bring him to his daughter. The fact that they were not called in meant Grace was not there._

_They were surprised at what they found around the building. From the front it looked like another store front, but the back was overgrown and offered little to nothing to look at except the back entrance to the internet café that lead to a dumpster nearby._

_"God this place is a dump, how is it still up and running," Shawn frowned._

_"Shawn it's just another dead end," Juliet cried out. "He's… how can the video be the only clue and even that leads us here! This man hardly existed as anything other than an alias for god knows how long. We know where Jerry Swanson was but… Jason Bridgewater could have been living anywhere. She could be… anywhere-"_

_Shawn snapped his eyes shut and tried to clear his head, think of anything Bridgewater said that could provide them with any clue._

What did he miss?

Shawn was there, he was steps away from his daughter on day two of her captivity in that basement. Day 2. From what he could tell, her hatred of him started after they lost all contact with her and Bridgewater. That was Day 4.

He could have stopped this.

But how?

He remembers being at the internet café's backyard and the layout of the basement as well. The small window Grace could see out of was how she must have known he was there, but where was that window in the mess of the backyard. The prospect that he and Juliet might have walked right past it, oblivious, made Shawn sick to his stomach.

No wonder Grace hated him.

"But I didn't see the window, if I would have, I would have looked in, I would have seen her," Shawn said. "I would have told Lassie to look in the basement." And that's when he realized something else. He had run downstairs for just a minute after Juliet found Grace, his focus had mostly been on Grace and Juliet, but he had caught a glimpse of the window.

It was like the window of a limousine or even like a two way. It was tinted.

"God Damnit," Shawn cursed aloud. "The damn window was tinted!" Hec ouldn't have looked in even if he tried, but Grace didn't know that. It only brought Shawn back to the conclusion that Bridgewater was a manipulative son of a bitch.

"What window was tinted?" a voice interrupted Shawn and before he knew it he was rolling of the couch in surprise, landing on the floor with a thud.

"Damnit Gus, don't you know never to sneak up on a man that is moping!" Shawn rubbed his back and stood up to find his best friend standing in the doorway.

"Moping or talking to yourself?" Gus asked.

"I've heard it both ways," Shawn grumbled.

"That doesn't even make sense Shawn!"

"I know, nothing makes sense anymore," Shawn snapped. "Like how I could miss a window that concealed a daughter. Me." Gus opened his mouth to question what he was talking about. "How some asshole I never met could know so much about my gift that he could use it to manipulate my daughter! How my daughter hates me and made me move out! How-"

"Wait," Gus said. "You moved out?"

"Temporarily," Shawn mumbled.

"Where?" Shawn looked at him incredulously and motioned to his bag on the floor. "What does Juliet think about this?"

"Of course Jules doesn't like it Gus, she's my wife," Shawn rolled his eyes. "But Grace certainly does."

"Dude, you are running away aren't you?" Gus said.

"No!"

"You are running away, I know you Shawn."

"Suck it Gus! You don't know what the hell I am doing," Shawn walked over to the clear board and grabbed a marker. At the top he wrote in big letter's Bridgewater.

"Then what are you doing?" Gus questioned as Shawn wrote his and Grace's name's down stemming off from Bridgewater. He drew a line between him and her with a big question mark.

"She's not going to talk while I am there and probably not for some time after," Shawn said. "We are out of work for another week and a half." Shawn began scribbling more on the board. "So I have that much time to figure out what I know and don't know about what this bastard's intentions were and the means at which he carried them out."

"And how is that going to help?"

"I am going to prove him wrong," Shawn's eyes grew dark and there was a steely resolve to his stature. "He told her things, he brained washed her, and while my mother and Jules take the emotional impact, I'm going to figure out the facts. The difference between what he said and what is reality, because Gracie doesn't know that yet."

"Shawn, you can't."

"Gus," Shawn practically growled. "You accused me of running away, and the man I was 20 years ago probably would have. But I am not that Shawn Spencer anymore. I am a husband, and father, I am part of a family. I am not letting any of this go."

"That's not what I meant Shawn."

"Then what _did_ you mean?"

"You can't do this alone."

Shawn's eyes lit up.

"You are going to help?" he said hopefully.

"You know that's right," Gus held out his fist and Shawn did not hesitate to reciprocate.

"You know what we need right now," Shawn smiled brightly.

"Jerk chicken?" Gus guessed.

"I was gonna say Japadog but that works too."

"Or both."

"That works even better," Shawn started towards the door. "And buddy."

"Yeah Shawn?" Gus asked.

"Thanks." Gus shook his head.

"Let's go get your daughter back, the real Grace, not Bridgewater's version of the real Grace."

"Dude that sounded like me!"

"That was the point Shawn."

* * *

Juliet stared at the ceiling of her bedroom simply wondering what Shawn was doing right now. If he would have been in bed with her, he would be making her laugh by stealing all of the covers or tickling her unmercifully until her cop training kicked in and he'd be pinned under her. He'd be curling up beside her, kissing her shoulder, check, whatever he could reach and whisper sweet things in her ear. He'd be making love to her or whining about why they weren't making love.

But Shawn was at the Psych office, and Juliet was here, alone, in this big bed too big for only one person.

Somehow, she didn't know how, she fell asleep. But it didn't last for long. Juliet simply questioned why she let her daughter convince her that she would be fine to sleep in her own bed.

"STOP IT!" Grace screeched in her sleep and Juliet shot up and out of bed. "PLEASE! NO!"

"Gracie," Juliet hissed and began to shake her daughter awake. "Gracie baby wake up."

"H-HELP!" Grace sobbed and Juliet bit her lip in concern and began to shake her a little harder. Grace only jerked and didn't wake. "G-GET OFF! HELP!" the scream was so desperate tears ran down Juliet's face as she bent down in her daughter's ear.

"Grace! Gracie! It's just a dream! Wake up sweetheart!" she cried and she blew out a relieved breath as Grace's eyes flew open. Grace openly sobbed now and Juliet did not hesitate to take her daughter in her arms. "Shhh. It was a dream Gracie, your safe."

"M-mommy," she mumbled into her chest.

"I got you," Jules stroked her hair gently.

"He was… and I was… and-" Grace gasped.

"And none of it was real," Juliet whispered, using her thumb to gently wipe away the tears on Grace's good cheek. "Let's go into my bed. How does that sound?"

"I'm not five anymore," Grace sniffed.

"It doesn't mean I can't comfort you," Juliet countered and stood up. "Now, I am sure I could carry you if I tried, but that wouldn't make the case for your age all that easy…" Juliet was hesitant to make a joke, but Grace blew out a breath and laughed ever so slightly.

"Okay," she nodded and got out of her bed. Jules comfortingly rubbed her back until they go into her room and climbed into bed. She easily set up a pillow to prop Grace's shoulder up and let her get comfortable before Jules turned towards her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight sweetheart," she whispered as she realized Grace was already out, but it didn't stop her from wrapping her arms around her protectively, she would ward off all the nightmares if she could, and she hoped this would work.

She couldn't really remember the last time Grace had a nightmare and Shawn wasn't there to comfort her, probably because there never was.

_"Daddy!" Grace's cry woke both Juliet and Shawn up with a jolt. "DADDY!"_

_"Gracie," Juliet shot up in bed._

_"I got her Jules," Shawn calmed her down and walked calmly out of the room. Juliet could hear them as Shawn left the door open. "What's wrong with Daddy's favorite little 3 year old."_

_"Nightmare," Gracie sniffed. "I think the monster from my nightmare is in my closet!"_

_"Oh really?" Shawn said. "Mr. Monster, I don't really appreciate you coming into my Gracie girl's room."_

_"Yeah," Gracie cried._

_"Let's see if he is really there," Shawn said and Jules heard the door to Grace's closet creak open. "Nope! No monster!"_

_"You sure," Grace whimpered._

_"Just to be sure, why don't you sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight, I know there are no monster's in our closet, Mommy scared them all away!" Shawn said and Juliet rolled her eyes, he was a pushover for Grace, especially when she looked up at him with her teary blue eyes._

_"Did our princess have a nightmare?" Juliet asked as Shawn emerged from the hallway with Grace in her arms._

_"Yes, but Daddy scared the monster away," Grace nodded._

_"Thank goodness for Daddy then," Juliet smiled._

_"And you, there are no monsters in here because of you," Grace snuggled into the covers that Juliet was holding up for her. Shawn climbed into bed and Grace immediately latched on to him._

_"Sweet dreams baby girl," Shawn whispered as Juliet reached out to stroke Grace's long blond hair lightly. She felt a little ache in her heart and how much her little girl clinged to Shawn, and Shawn only, but by morning, though her little hand still clutched Shawn's t-shirt, Grace's body was turned to Juliet, her face buried in her chest._

When Juliet woke up the next morning, Gracie was in the same position as she was then, her shoulder not propped at all, it was up in the air, her face half buried in the pillows and Juliet's shoulder. As carefully as she could, Juliet slipped out from under her to reposition her better before heading to the kitchen to make coffee.

Coming back in ten minutes later, two mugs in hand, she was surprised to find Grace awake, leaning against the backboard.

"Morning," she said softly.

"Good morning sweetheart," Juliet smiled at her and walked over to Grace's side to hand her the cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Grace mumbled as Juliet returned to her side of the bed and sat down. Grace took a sip of the coffee and leaned her head back against the headboard, eyes staring into space.

"Do you want to talk about what happened last night?" Jules asked.

"Not particularly," Grace said dismissively.

"Ok," she nodded, deciding it was best not to push her on that issue just yet, it was still early, and Grace was obvious not stable enough. She would wait until Madeleine would start talking to her to try and get her own response.

The two of them sat in silence for what seemed like a while, until both of them finished their cups.

"Do you want a refill?" Juliet asked awkwardly.

"Sure," Grace shrugged and looked down, her good arm running over her cast and the words that were there. Juliet cursed under her breath at herself as she walked into the kitchen. What was she doing? She could barely communicate with her daughter this morning, probably because her mind was running rampant about everything that has happened and how on earth she was supposed to fix it and make everyone happy.

Juliet spotted muffins in the corner of the kitchen, brought over by McNab yesterday. Grace and Jules had eaten most of them but there were still a few left so she brought them along with the coffee.

She wasn't planning on keeping Grace hostage in her room, but they were going to talk about something before they left the room, Juliet was sure of it. Grace was still staring at her cast when Jules returned. Jules handed her the cup and set the muffins down on the bed.

"Grace I-"

"Mom I'm sorry," Grace blurted out before Juliet could finish her sentence.

"About what?" Jules asked. "Last night? I-"

"No," Grace looked up and there were tears in her eyes. "For how I acted before all of this happened."

"Grace sweetie you don't have to, it's fine," Juliet shook her head.

"No it's not," she suddenly started to cry and Juliet looked alarmed, immediately taking the coffee out of her daughter's now shaking hands. "You said I couldn't apologize before, so now it my chance." Grace looked directly at Juliet. "I'm so sorry for being a bitch, and disobeying you, and antagonizing you, and cursing at you. I don't hate you and I hate myself for even saying the words."

"You aren't the only one to blame Grace," Juliet was crying too.

"Yes I am," Grace sniffed. "You were being my mother, you knew what was best for me and I was just being a selfish brat. It wasn't fair how I treated you, at all."

"Did I do anything to calm our fights?" Juliet said. "No, I blew up at you just as much as you blew up at me."

"But then I go out and get drunk, I deserved to be arrested Mom, you did the right thing."

"I was doing my job, I don't know if it was necessarily the smartest or the best thing for our relationship," Jules shook her head.

"I always," Grace suddenly turned away from her mother and Juliet got concerned. "I always blamed the SBPD and your job for the tension between us, and I think it is ironic that that is now what saved me."

"What do you mean you blamed my job?" Jules said softly.

"When you got shot," Grace gulped. "I was only six, I didn't know what was going on, I just knew my Mom was hurt and that it was her job's fault that made her like that."

"I was fine Grace, you can hardly even see the scar now," Juliet reminded her.

"But that's not the point," Grace whispered. "When I got older I guess I just realized that, a few inches to the left and you would have been dead or dying, not just bleeding. And I felt that you were risking your life every day for people who didn't matter. That one day, this job would take you from me."

"Gra-"

"I'm not finished." Grace shook her head. "It was selfish I know, but I thought that if I could just get you to realize that you need to pay more attention to me that maybe you would quit and we could get along or at least coexist." She took a breath. "But I know how much you love the SBPD too, and how you protect the city and protect me by doing what you do, catching the bad guys."

"That's all I ever wanted," Juliet was crying harder now. Just hearing the words was very, daunting and real. "But there was something I always knew in my heart."

"What?" Grace asked, moving closer.

"I loved you so much the first time I laid eyes on you baby girl, I loved you before you were even here. But I knew we would never be close," Jules sighed.

"Why?" Grace's voice cracked.

"We were so alike, and so different at the same time. We clashed even when you were an infant, everyone just said it was because we were both stubborn. But I knew better…" Jules, despite the emotions that were running through her body right now, had to get this out. "The one who could calm you from a nightmare, the one who could get you to stop crying, or get you to eat, that parent would always be your favorite. You were Daddy's little girl since before I can even remember, I didn't even feel you kick before he-"

"Not now Mom," her voice was hard but it sounded like she didn't want it to be. But Juliet said it herself, Grace was stubborn, she wasn't giving up _this_ attitude just yet. "Just… not now."

"Ok," she nodded and reached her hand out to grasp Grace's. "I forgive you Gracie, in my heart I always knew, now just say you forgive me too."

"But there's nothing to forgive," Grace protested.

"Humor me." Juliet flashed her a smile and Grace rolled her eyes, reciprocating it.

"Mommy I forgive you too," she sighed. "I love you."

"I love you more than you'll ever know baby girl." The two of them moved together in sync to embrace each other and Juliet felt a surge of joy that all she wanted to do was share it with her husband, but she couldn't. For now, all she could do was hold Grace, and pray that this was enough to get her to start opening up to her.

This wasn't the discussion Juliet was hoping for, it was so much better. It gave her hope.

* * *

So Shawn may have moved out, but he is not giving up, and with Gus on his side you will all find out just what Bridgewater did and said to get Grace to hate him sooner rather than later, and HOPEFULLY the sooner that happens the sooner her 'hating' him is no longer a reality ;)

Also, Jules and Grace have finally cleared the air about their relationship and now that Grace can fully open up to Jules because she no longer has this conversation in the way, maybe Jules will start getting to the bottom of her nightmares and the Shawn issue.

You won't know what happens if you stop reading, so please keep reading! Also, review, it makes me happy and makes me update faster, which is so hard to do back in college guys, SORRY (:

Advertisement: I said it once, I say it again, read Staying Strong by Psychlinite, like now, it's good and you won't regret it!

ALSO: Who saw the Back in the Game pilot? How great is Maggie Lawson in it? How great is it? I can't WAIT for September 25th!


End file.
